Doppelgänger
by Francis B
Summary: Tras caer en un extraño agujero Italia 2p descubre un nuevo mundo, un Italia diferente ocupando su puesto y todos sus conocidos que lucen diferente. Ahora deberá escapar de sus dobles y evitar que mas 2p caigan por el agujero...Y es que el mundo de los 1P, está a punto de descubrir que existe más de un doppelgänger.
1. La cueva

_Y heme aquí n_n Este es un proyecto medio raro y algo loco. Pero aun así espero que les guste. Se trata básicamente de los 2P, pero más adelante verán que no solo de ellos._

_Y bien, comencemos…_

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Puedes llegar a cualquier parte, siempre que andes lo suficiente._

(Lewis Carroll)

.

**Capítulo 1,**

**LA CUEVA**

(POV Luciano)

_._

Eh oído hablar de cosas raras en el mundo, lugares donde sucede lo inexplicable, zonas donde la gente desaparece y simplemente no vuelve. ¿Dónde se encuentran estos espacios? La ciencia no puede precisarlo, pero lo cierto es que se ha hablado de ellos desde hace siglos. Claro que no todos creen en estas cosas, pero tampoco creerían que existen representaciones humanas de las naciones y lo cierto es que existen, lo sé porque soy una de ellas. Mi nombre es Luciano Doménico Vargas Romanesi, pero ustedes deben llamarme Italia o Norte de Italia…No, en serio, llámenme Italia, no somos amigos como para que me tuteen.

En fin…Yo mismo nunca creí en esos rumores, soy hombre de ideas fijas y no tengo tiempo para la ciencia ficción. Así que cuando algún cretino intentaba asustarme con esas tonterías, simplemente sacaba mi cuchilla preferida y lo amenazaba con cortarle una oreja. Por desgracia nunca he podido cumplir la amenaza, siempre hay quien me detenga: mi hermano, Alemania o cualquier otro aguafiestas sin sentido del humor.

Pero aunque nunca creí en esos cuentos, no podía obviar el hecho de que habían estado pasando cosas muy raras en La Spezia, específicamente en Manarola. Esa ciudad siempre me gusto, saben, era romántica y hermosa, básicamente igualita a mí. Por eso escuchar que habían estado desapareciendo personas de la nada, me inquieto. Las autoridades no solían investigar demasiado estos incidentes, básicamente porque se daban cada tantas décadas y siempre existía la posibilidad de que la víctima simplemente hubiese caído al mar. Manarola está junto al mar, así que no sería raro.

Los humanos son así, viven al día y no se preocupan demasiado por lo inexplicable, para ellos siempre hay problemas más urgentes y no podían molestarse por cosas que no sentían que estuviesen en sus manos. Pero yo eh vivido por siglos y sí que recuerdo las desapariciones desde el inicio, aunque fuese más que nada para asustar con sus exagerados relatos a mis hermanos, esos pobres crédulos.

Sin embargo un día la curiosidad pudo conmigo, habían desaparecido dos niños y la ciudad una vez más (como cada década) se había vuelto loca buscándolos. Sobra decir que no aparecieron jamás, pero un año después de que esto sucediera me encontré en Manarola para arreglar un par de asuntos, no pregunten cuales, a ustedes no les incumbe mi vida, ¡¿entendieron?!

Pues bien, tras terminar con mi negocio allí, me di cuenta de que aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de tener que volver al trabajo y me dije: ¡Qué diablos, buscare entretenimiento! Normalmente me enredaría con mujeres hermosas. Pero ese día dios quiso que me acordara de las desapariciones y termine investigando por mera curiosidad.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando menos lo pensé, estaba en una maldita casucha abandonada que olía bastante a humedad y que al parecer los gatos locales usaban de guarida. La cuestión es que me adentre mucho en la propiedad y un desgraciado gato me salto encima, lo hubiera matado si el suelo de madera no hubiese colapsado por la putrefacción, cayendo en un profundo agujero el maldito animal y yo. Los dos rodamos por un túnel muy inclinado y terminamos tirados e inconscientes (al menos yo sí) en algún lugar por debajo de Manarola.

Cuando desperté, el gato ya se había ido y yo obviamente estaba solo. Normalmente no me da miedo la obscuridad ni creo que me persigan los fantasmas de las víctimas que me eh cargado con los años, pero debo admitir que estar en una cueva desconocida y ubicada vaya a saber dónde, no es mi idea de una situación normal. Así que saque mi celular y marque a mi estúpido fratello por ayuda, pero el aparato no tenía señal. Lo único que queda en situaciones como esa, es blasfemar de la rabia y esperar que dios este dormido y no te escuche; así que básicamente eso hice.

Bueno, obviamente eso no me iba a sacar de allí, así que pasado un rato me controle y comencé a caminar buscando una salida. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo camine o si termine yendo en círculos, solo sé que al cabo de un buen rato, me encontré mareado (probablemente por el aire viciado del lugar) y por segunda vez en el día, me desmaye.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, aun seguía tirado en frio suelo de la cueva y haciendo de tripas corazón me puse otra vez en pie para seguir caminando. Pero por lo visto aquel día dios estaba indulgente, por que milagrosamente encontré la luz al final del túnel y al cabo de unos desesperantes minutos me encontraba expuesto una vez más a la luz del sol y respirando aire limpio.

Me tire de rodillas al suelo, semi cubriéndome los ojos con la mano, quería ayudar a mi vista a acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz. Cuando por fin lo logre, me puse en pie y revise los alrededores para ubicarme y volver a Manarola, en todo el camino no pude dejar de reflexionar sobre mi estupidez. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre ocuparse en una jodida y estrafalaria búsqueda como esa? ¡Casi me había costado la vida! Me prometí que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

_._

Me costó horas volver a Manarola y cuando por fin llegue me dirigí de inmediato al hotel en que me hospedaba.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me pregunto el hombre que atendía la recepción y yo simplemente conteste.

\- Me hospedo aquí y necesito mi llave, es la habitación 87.

El hombre reviso sus registros y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Muy gracioso muchacho, la habitación 87 no ha sido alquilada en TODA la semana.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...¡El que debe dejarse de bromas eres tú maldito viejo, porque no estoy de humor! – grite cabreado.

\- No me amenaces pedazo de _merde_, porque no respondo de lo que te haga – me contesto el tipo en el mismo tono.

Bien…entenderán que a mí, NADIE me habla así. Por lo que saque uno de mis cuchillos y lo amenace con él... El hombre palideció y tartamudeando me dio la llave que había solicitado. Yo se la arranque de las manos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

La decoración era distinta y eso me extraño, pero como venía hecho una lástima, me metí al baño cuanto antes y hubiera durado allí un buen rato si no hubiese escuchado la sirena de la policía. Al principio me pareció oír mal, pero luego me enfurecí porque ese estúpido recepcionista había llevado la broma muy lejos. Salí del cuarto dispuesto a asesinarlo, pero por más que busque, no encontré mi maleta por ningún lado y empecé a ponerme rojo de la rabia. Sin embargo los oficiales ya subían por las escaleras y algo me decía que por hoy era mejor claudicar, ya volvería mas tarde a ajustarle cuentas a ese infeliz.

Me coloque de nuevo la ropa sucia y salí de la habitación. No podía bajar, así que subí al techo, ahora estaba atrapado y lo sabía. Pero yo no soy de los que se entregan fácilmente, así que rebusque desesperado una vía de escape y la encontré en un tubo de cañería por el cual me deslice hasta el suelo. Luego me escabullí de las patrullas y me fui directo a buscar a la representación de Manarola.

_._

El pequeño Manarola vive en zona discreta y muy bonita de la ciudad, aparenta ser solo un crio, pero al igual que yo es bastante antiguo. Aquel día me presente en su casa de improvisto y el chiquillo pego un fuerte bote del asiento en el que estaba.

\- Necesito tu ayuda – le dije hosco, pues la escapada me había dejado irritable.

El niño se me quedo viendo como si viese algún muerto, pero yo no estaba de humor y lo zarandee bruscamente. Manarola se echó a llorar y me suplico que lo soltara, finalmente lo hice a regañadientes y utilizando lo que quedaba de mi auto control, le explique la situación en que me hallaba. Durante todo el relato el chiquillo no me quito la vista de encima y aunque me sentía muy incómodo, termine sin pausas la explicación. El silencio reino durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hacíamos sonido alguno, luego él hablo.

\- Es una historia fascinante jefe, ¿pero le aseguro que no sabía que usted estaba aquí?

\- Yo te llame antes de venir, ¿lo olvidas?

\- Se lo juro jefe, usted no me llamo.

Me molesto mucho que el mentecato me dijera eso, si yo no estoy tonto, se perfectamente cuando llamo a alguien por teléfono y cuando no. Entonces fue cuando la vi, la foto en la que el posaba con su jefe, o sea yo. Solo que no recordaba haberme hecho esa foto y estoy seguro de no tener esa ropa en mis armarios. Pero lo más desconcertante, es que mis ojos, es decir los de la foto, eran de color miel. Quede en shock por un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Primero esa cueva extraña, luego no me reconocían en el hotel, mi maleta no aparecía, Manarola aseguraba que yo no le llame y encima esta espeluznante foto. Era claro que algo no estaba bien y yo debía averiguar qué. No tenía dinero para moverme en la ciudad y la policía me buscaba, así que le pedí a Manarola que me proveyera de un pasaje para largarme de allí cuanto antes y una vez en Venecia, me dirigí a mi casa.

No me gusta vivir en Roma con Flavio, básicamente porque es una molestia con piernas, se la pasa jodiendo sobre la moda y nunca te deja respirar. Además, Venecia es mi ambiente, el lugar donde me siento a mis anchas. Por eso es que vivo solo.

La llave no encajo en la cerradura y aquello me tenso, así que me cole cual vil ladrón de casas. Una vez dentro me asee y me alimente, solo que una vez más me encontré rodeado de incongruencias. La casa no estaba decorada según mi estilo (siempre soy quisquilloso al respecto) y no recordaba tener ciertos muebles. Pero lo realmente desagradable fue encontrar más fotos mías, solo que yo aparecía con alguien muy similar a Flavio pero muy diferente a la vez. El hombre que se suponía era yo, sonreía como imbécil a la cámara y no parecía muy inteligente, el otro tenía cara de malas pulgas, algo que yo simplemente no he visto en Flavio jamás; para colmo el Flavio de la foto no era rubio como se supone, mi hermano adora su cabello de metrosexual, saben, no podría imaginármelo tiñéndoselo. Busque más fotografías para cerciórame que era una broma pesada (probablemente de Alemania), pero cada imagen me horrorizaba más y más, todos eran tipos que yo conocía, pero eran diferentes a como los recordaba los últimos siglos; completamente diferentes, en realidad.

Era evidente que estaba en un lio y era de los gordos además…

_._

**_Continuara…_**

_._

* * *

_._

_Seguro se están preguntado por qué Luciano no es un psicópata sediento de sangre, bueno la verdad los 2P son solo una versión alternativa a la 1P, por lo que bien podrían ser la personalidad opuesta a los mismos 1P o solo la personalidad nacional alternativa, es decir que no necesariamente son psicópatas._

_Por cierto que cada capítulo será contado desde la perspectiva de un país/personaje, pueden repetirse sin embargo._

_Otra cosa que le quiero comentar es que actualizare más o menos cada semana y no antes. Lo siento mucho u_u en serio, pero tengo muchos proyectos pendientes no solo en fanfiction sino también en mi vida, así que solo podre actualizar cada semana. E igual si les voy a pedir que comenten si lo leen, sé que a algunos les incomoda hacerlo, pero si no lo hacen yo no sé si alguien lo está leyendo. Y si nadie lee, para que caray escribo; además los comentarios retro alimentan a todo escritor de este medio, solo así se si puedo mejorar y comprender mis fallas como escritora, de modo que se los encargo mucho._

_._

**Nota:** La palabra Doppelgänger proviene del alemán y se define como un doble fantasmagórico de una persona viva. La palabra se divide en dos "Doppel" que significa doble y "gänger" que se traduce como andante. Según el novelista Jean Paulen se traduciría como: "El que camina al lado" o "El segundo caminante". El término suele ser también usado en la literatura como "El Gemelo malvado", "El otro yo de una persona" o simplemente la otra cara y/o personalidad de alguien.


	2. Busqueda

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Existen circunstancias en que la audacia es la verdadera prudencia._

(Camillo Benso)

.

**Capítulo 2, **

**BÚSQUEDA**

(POV Flavio)

.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que Luciano se comunicó conmigo y empezaba a preocuparme. Llame al pequeño Manarola y él me confirmo que Luciano había llamado para informarle de su visita, pero dijo que este nunca se apareció. Por su parte, el encargado del hotel en que se hospedo mi hermano me dijo que no lo había vuelto a ver y que había dejado todas sus pertenencias en la habitación, luego se ofreció a enviármelas.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Luciano, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Por otro lado, no es la primera vez que mi hermano hace estas cosas, saben, pero incluso él es consciente de que más de dos días desaparecido es demasiado. No quería alarmar sin razón a nuestros superiores, porque no tenía certeza de que no estuviese de juerga por ahí, así que decidí que si al finalizar el día no se comunicaba, tomaría personalmente cartas en el asunto.

El cuarto día llego, pero no así Luciano. Algo grave había pasado, lo presentía. Pero no quería armar un pandemónium por mis temores, así que llame al único país que me seguiría en esta loca investigación de buena gana: España. Andrés no se impactó mucho con la noticia, más bien parecía feliz; aunque claro acepto ayudarme a buscar a mi fratello. Pero Lutz, solo dios sabe cómo, se enteró y decidió que también iría a "brindarnos" una mano. Y eso que yo le grite hasta cansarme que estaba estúpido si creía que lo dejaría entrar a Italia.

No suelo ser maldito (bueno, no siempre) pero la amistad entre Alemania y mi hermano nunca me gusto demasiado. Entiendo bien por qué se llevan de perlas (ambos son un par de salvajes) pero eso no significa que tenga que agradarme. Y a veces cuando peleo verbalmente con Lutz, cosa muy seguida, le grito que está pervirtiendo a mi hermano. Un argumento descarado, todo sea dicho, porque Luciano no necesita ayuda para pervertirse, el solo se basta.

Sea como fuere esto, lo cierto es que partimos juntos a Manarola. Lutz llevaba a su enorme perro y el animal se puso de inmediato a seguir el rastro de mi hermano. Nos perdimos por varias calles antes de llegar a una casucha abandonada y muy decadente, por cierto; era grande es verdad, pero más fea no podía ser. Mi hermano suele decirme que debo apreciar más la belleza de las cosas abandonadas, luego me suelta un discurso sobre la importancia de las raíces históricas y su papel fundamental en la vida de una nación, etc…etc…Yo sin embargo creo que lo feo es feo y no hay manera de cambiar eso, ¿si me entienden?. Osea, si lo feo fuera bueno, nadie compraría mi hermosa y súper fina ropa italiana, se la comprarían en cambio a…a…que se yo, a cualquier país ajeno a mi buen gusto, andarían por ahí vestidos como este maldito macho-patatas o con los horrorosos y bastante hortera chalecos que se pone Inglaterra. Mi dios, hay tantos países mal vestidos, uno creería que con verme aprenderían algo de buen gusto, tal vez deba proponer ese tema en la siguiente cumbre mundial y…

\- Flavio, me estas oyendo joder, llevo seis minutos hablándote y tú en las malditas nubes – me reclamo Andrés a mi lado, estaba irritado, y yo supongo que es por venir aquí a buscar a mi hermano cuando ambos se detestan en principio.

Saben, mi hermano tiene algunos fuertes antagonistas, pero Andrés no suele pelear con él por consideración a mí, aun así siempre eh sabido que siente por mi hermano lo mismo que yo siento por el vulgar macho-patatas de Lutz: un profundo desprecio mutuo y reciproco.

\- Es probable que se distrajera pensando en sus usuales mariconadas – se burló el estúpido alemán. ¿Por qué rayos permití que nos acompañara?...Ah sí, necesitaba a su perro rastreador.

\- Entremos – fue todo lo que dijo Andrés tan cortante como siempre y acto seguido nos adéntranos en la propiedad.

Si por fuera era fea, no creerían cuanto más lo era por dentro, telarañas por aquí y por allá, muebles viejos y anticuados pudriéndose por todos lados, me da escalofríos de solo evocarlos. Recorrimos el lugar de arriba abajo hasta que al final llegamos a una habitación desvencijada cuyo piso de madera había colapsado y dejaba ver un agujero obscuro sin final aparente.

Ni muerto voy a admitir esto en voz alta, pero Alemania es un tipo bien preparado (a veces), llevaba accesorios para situaciones como estas, lo que en otro momento me hubiese servido para burlarme por exagerado y ridículo, pero que en las actuales circunstancias me ayudaba y mucho. Y es que resulta que el perro había indicado que el rastro de mi _fratello_ se perdía justo allí abajo, por lo que no nos quedaba de otra más que bajar. Ojala no estuviese herido o peor aún…muerto.

Lutz bajo primero por la cuerda para revisar, pasaron diez minutos y nada, pasaron otros diez y no volvía, cuando llegamos a la media hora Andrés opto por bajar él mismo, pero el resultado fue idéntico. Finalmente y a regañadientes decidí que tenía que bajar también, pero al parecer el perro se asustó de quedarse solo y en un intento de retenerme se me echo encima, fue así que caímos ambos por el hoyo…

No se preocupen, no nos matamos, en un punto el agujero se inclinaba y ambos rodamos hasta el fondo. Y como si mi suerte no pudiera ser peor, caí primero y el perro me cayó encima (con lo pesado que era) mientras sollozaba del susto, pese a que el lastimado era yo ¿pueden creerlo?

Bueno, yo llevaba conmigo una lámpara y enseguida la encendí, al parecer me encontraba en una especie de antiestética caverna. Yo estaba asustado porque no sabía dónde estaban los otros dos, el lugar era una tumba y olía igual que una...Ok, no sé cómo huelen las tumbas, pero seguro que se parece mucho al aire pesado de esa caverna. Saque mi celular para ubicar a los otros dos pero la señal estaba muerta. ¡Joder! ¿Acaso dios me castiga por mal vestido? ¿O acaso seria por insultar a Lutz y todo eso?...nah ni que fura para ta…

El perro comenzó a lloriquear a mí a mi lado, al parecer se estaba tan asustando como yo. Mire al animal que se pegaba a mi como lapa y bajaba las orejas con angustia, se imaginan la cara que pondría Lutz cuando le echase en cara que su "poderoso" perro gigantón no es capaz de ponerse valiente ante las adversidades. Ja,ja.

SNIFF- SNIFF

Gimoteo de nuevo el animal y se pegó a mí un poco más, desde mi Angulo se veía más joven de lo esperado, como un cachorro demasiado verde para su tamaño, algo así como su dueño, siempre pretendiendo fingir la madurez que claramente no tiene, no sé cómo mi hermano lo aguanta. Pero independientemente de lo que yo sintiera o no por Lutz, el perro no era mi enemigo.

\- De acuerdo, amigo, será nuestro secreto – le consolé acariciándole la cabeza.

El perro me regalo una mirada de gratitud y sentí un inexplicable nudo en la garganta. Supongo que me recordó un poco mi posición, allí yo era el más responsable de los dos, dependía de mi buscar un plan de acción y por mi honor que lo encontraría. Sin darme cuenta me lleve una mano a la cabellera, allí donde mi hermoso cabello rubio cenizo lucia autentica tierra enmugreciéndolo; de veras que ansiaba un buen baño y desinfectante, con todo y sus sales minerales, pero lo primero es lo primero y había que salir de allí y buscar a mi fratello. Por lo visto solo tenía dos opciones, subir de nuevo por la cuerda y dejar al perro atrás para pedir ayuda o...quedarme abajo y buscar a los otros dos. Lo lógico es que hiciera lo primero, lo sé, pero termine cediendo ante los ojitos del perro que parecía adivinar mis intenciones.

En fin, no me quedaba de otra, había que caminar en esa horrible caverna con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás, ojala Luciano no estuviese muerto. Aunque al menos yo no estaba solo, tenía después de todo al único miembro del grupo con olfato súper desarrollado, y eso ya es decir bastante…

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

_Y ahí esta Flavio al rescate 6_6_

**Sulcar:**Mil y un gracias por comentar, comenzaba a pensar que nadie lo haría nunca, así que te dejo el segundo capítulo **n_n** Y si probablemente se encuentren con sus doppelgänger **;D** y bueno, creo que si los 2p fueran sanguinarios, su mundo ya no existiría, además ellos están ahí para proteger a su pueblo aun siendo 2p.


	3. Italianos locos

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Cuando una batalla está perdida, sólo los que han huido pueden combatir en otra_

(Demóstenes)

.

**Capítulo 3, **

**ITALIANOS LOCOS**

(POV Lutz)

.

Me asegure de ir soltando cuerda mientras descendía, no quería quedarme atrapado allí abajo. Sé que de pasar eso ni Andrés ni el marica de Flavio me rescatarían, además que mi hermano Gilen armaría una nueva cruzada…eso, o convertiría mi casa en el anfitrión de los segundos juicios de Salem y no estoy seguro de querer ninguna de esas opciones…

El hoyo bajaba lugubremente por mas de una hora hasta un destino desconocido, era una caida larga que gracias a su inclinacion no patrocinaba la muerte. Mas abajo la inclinacion se acentuaba y formaba una especie de resbaladilla irregular. Una vez llegado hasta el fondo me percaté de que estaba en una cueva no muy alta, el aire era espeso y casi podría jurar que la señal interfaz de los aparatos no funcionaría allí abajo. Rápidamente me cerciore de esto último y decidí el siguiente plan de acción.

Según Reißend*, mi perrito, el rastro de Luciano se perdía allí abajo, así que considerando el agujero que había en el suelo de la casucha, la madera putrefacta que me encontré atorada mientras bajaba y la pendiente del hoyo por el que descendí, era evidente lo que había pasado. Luciano debía estar allí abajo. No había sangre cerca de donde estaba parado, así que al parecer no se había herido de gravedad al bajar. Pero eso no hacia menos precarias las circunstancias, pues Italia llevaba al menos tres días sin comer o beber nada, debía darme prisa y encontrarlo.

Jale un poco la cuerda por la que había bajado, quería avisarles a los otros dos que había llegado al suelo y que era seguro, pero no me imaginaba que ese par de imbéciles estarían conversando y que jamás vieron la cuerda tensarse varias veces. Así que ingenuamente confiado en mis supuestos apoyos, avance por la cueva llamando a Luciano. Era probable que no me escuchara si estaba (como temía) desmayado, pero aun así debía hacerlo por si acaso.

La cueva era extensa y tenía varios pasadizos, pero afortunadamente nunca encontré sangre por donde caminaba, eso significaba que no se había herido cuando paso por esos sitios. Sin embargo el tiempo aún era un factor crucial, no podía devolverme a reportarme con los otros.

Camine y camine por la caverna intentando encontrar al susodicho, pero por más que avanzaba no aparecía, era como si la cueva fuese interminable. De repente una intensa luz me rodeo y sentí un gran mareo abordarme, más que si hubiera mesclado cerveza con cocaína (aclarando que eso aún no lo intento, mi hermano me estrangularía). Desperté tendido en el suelo, al parecer me había desmayado y no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Saque mi celular y me di cuenta de que habían pasado mas de cinco horas desde que me deslice por túnel, Luciano aun no aparecía.

_Cretino idiota, como me mete en problemas._

\- Oye, ¿eres tu verdad? – escuche que gritaban.

\- ¿Qué? – quien rayos me hablaba, ¿sería Luciano?

\- Has tardado muchisimo en volver y eh tenido que bajar también, ¿pero qué coño haces durmiendo?

\- ¿Ahh?

\- Vaya gillipollas, ¿acaso perdiste la capacidad de hablar?

\- O-oye…¿viste la luz?, ¿la luz cegadora?

\- ¿La luz?...no sé de qué me hablas.

\- ¿No te desmayaste acaso?

\- Como crees…estoy algo mareado, pero hace mucho que me acostumbre a las sensaciones adversas – y Andrés se mostró taciturno, como si rememorara todo su pasado – Bueno mejor seguimos, no sea que se loco este herido.

\- Luciano no es ningún…bueno, tal vez un poquito.

.

España es un tipo silencioso, saben, no hablo ni jota en todo el trayecto, parecía más bien ensimismado, así que no insistí para que conversara. No sé además de que podríamos charlar, es un tipo extraño y su pueblo lo es más. Supongo que tal vez se llevaría mejor con mis hermanos o mis primos, los eh visto hablar antes; yo en cambio no entiendo la cabeza de los viejos, siempre tan anticuada y cansada por la vida, me aterra pensar que algún dia yo podria terminar igual, sin aparente curiosidad por el mundo y rumiendo el pasado imborrable de mi historia.

Ambos seguimos andando en silencio por mas de una hora y de nuevo la luz se hizo presente, pero esta vez no me desmaye, sino que salimos a un pequeño claro que rodeaba la salida a la cueva. Muchos arboles impedian ver mas alla, era una especie de entrada escondida vaya a saber donde.

\- Luz, bendita seas – murmuro Andrés a mi lado, casi se echaba de rodillas y besaba el suelo, como cuando Colon descubrió América.

Yo solamente me acomode la gorra que llevaba puesta, de manera que la visera me librase de la intensidad luminosa, pronto mis ojos se acostumbraron.

\- ¿Adónde ahora? – pregunte al aire y Andrés solo se sacudió las ropas.

\- A Manarola obviamente, Flavio debe estar desesperado.

Chasque la lengua en desacuerdo, me daba igual que el imbécil ese se desesperara, por mí que aguardase todo el día, mi prioridad era Luciano.

\- No, primero busquemos a Luciano.

\- Ni hablar, iremos donde Flavio, yo solo vine aquí por él y no proseguiré sin él.

\- Has lo que te dé en gana, vuelve tu solo a Manarola, yo me quedo a buscar a Luciano.

Mala idea, solo que no lo sabía en ese momento. España se largó y yo seguí revisando los alrededores, no encontré nada por ningún lado y ya empezaba a oscurecerse el firmamento. Recuerdo que escuche como se quebraban varias ramas tras de mi y me ubique en poción defensiva, no fuera a ser algún animal salvaje. Pero la figura que salió de entre la floresta tenía dos piernas y era humana, ademas venia acompañada de un perro, mi perro a decir verdad.

\- Reißend – llame a este último - ven aquí perrito.

Reißend corrió a mi encuentro y lamio mi rostro con alegría, se notaba que había pasado un mal rato con ese idiota.

\- ¡Por dios, menos mal no era un vago como temía! – lloriqueaba el rubio Vargas - Aunque, por otro lado - y se paro medio en pose - sí que luces como un vago, ¿sabes?

\- Mira Flavio, no comiences con tus cosas. ¿Acaso yo te digo perra afeminada? Y bien que te luce el apodo.

Flavio apretó los dientes rabioso, pero se contuvo de gritarme cualquier palabrota, yo sin embargo no tenía tiempo para observarlo, miraba en derredor para buscar una salida.

\- ¡Sácame de aquí y cállate! – grito finalmente el idiota y casi me rio en su cara.

\- Mmm supongo…primero busquemos a tu hermano.

Me acerque al canino para darle a oler uno objeto de Luciano, Reißend olisqueo febril los alrededores y finalmente aulló entusiasmado, parecía haber encontrado el rastro. Pero por más que seguíamos al perro, este no dejaba de avanzar sin toparse con absolutamente nada, claro hasta el momento en que descubrió un caminito de terracería y no hubo de otra que tomarlo. Era evidente que no encontraríamos nada esa noche.

Tardamos mucho en llegar a Manarola y mi estómago rugía desesperado, no me quedaban barras de granola para de emergencia, me las había comido todas horas antes. Pero como era muy noche, no encontramos nada abierto, ni un maldito supermercado de 24 hrs. Finalmente nos arrastramos de nuevo al hotel con la esperanza de que tuvieran servicio a cuarto.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – dijo el recepcionista.

\- Nos hospedamos aquí, denos por favor nuestras llaves – estábamos muy agotados para ninguna cháchara, hasta Reißend sacaba la lengua agotado.

\- ¿Cuál es su número?

\- La mía es la 28 y la de él…

\- La 32

\- Haber déjeme ver…Constanza Bonelli? – Y el hombre releyó la lista de hospedaje – disculpe, debe haber un error aquí dice que la 28 es de una señora Bonelli y que se hospeda sola.

\- No, no, no. Mi nombre es Flavio Giuseppe Vargas Romanesi y le aseguro que me hospedo en la 28.

\- Has de estar equivocando dandy, si dice que no es la tuya, pues no es la tuya – le sermone - Oiga a mí deme la 32, ¿quiere?

El hombre reviso los registros y en su cara se dibujó la molestia.

\- ¿Es acaso una broma? Nadie se hospeda en la 32 y está claro que su amigo no es una chica.

\- Eso ultimo está a discusión… – eh iba a exponer mis argumentos para eso, pero Flavio me interrumpió.

\- Oiga que le pasa, nosotros nos hospedamos aquí hace una horas, se lo juro por San francisco de Asís, allá en los cielos. Por qué abrimos de mentir.

\- Y yo que sé, vienen vestidos como vagabundos y no es la primera vez que me juegan ese tipo de bromas, la otra vez un sujeto muy violento me la aplico.

Pero al parecer el idiota de Flavio solo había escuchado la primera parte, porque salto muy indignado a replicar.

\- ¡Descarado!, ¿sabes acaso lo que traigo puesto? Ni con todo tu salario te comprarías esta ropa, _Scemo_*

\- Voy a llamar a la policía si no se largan – comenzó a calentarse el dependiente, al mismo tiempo que Flavio se calentaba también y yo me irritaba.

\- ¡Pero aquí nos hospedamos! – proteste.

\- ¡LARGO! – grito colérico el hombre que ahora esgrimía una escopeta, ¿acaso todos los italianos están locos?

Flavio y yo nos retiramos prudencialmente, yo no traía armas conmigo como no fuera una navaja suiza y varios desarmadores, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacerle frente a una escopeta Benelli*. Teníamos que replantearnos la estrategia de ataque.

\- ¡Shht, shht!

Pude escuchar mientras salíamos presurosos, y nada más quedar fuera del campo visual del sujeto, sentí como un par de manos nos jalaban hacia los setos…

.

**_Continuara…_**

.

* * *

.

_Creo que el recepcionista compro una escopeta desde la visita de Luciano XD_

_._

**Notas: **

Reißend puede traducirse como raudo o veloz, supuse que Lutz usaria un nombre asi para su perro. 6_6

Scemo es una groseria comun en Italia, podria traducirse como "idiota".

La escopeta Benelli es un arma de fabricacion italiana, al parecer es muy usada por allá.

_._

_._

**Sulcar: **Flavio no gusta de las pasarelas de Milan, las ama y no las ve si no las ama. **6_6 **Pero lo cierto es que su relacion con Alemania es igual de peliaguda que la de Lovino con Ludwig, solo que Ludwig no le sigue el juego a Lovino y Lutz si, jeje.

Ese perro es la onda y como dicen que todo se parece a su dueño, ¿tu que crees, se parece a Lutz? **;D**


	4. El otro mundo

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

.

_Ten, pues, buen ánimo, hija mía, y no te preocupes por mí, sea lo que sea que me pase en este mundo. _

_Nada puede pasarme que Dios no quiera. Y todo lo que él quiere, por muy malo que nos parezca, es en realidad lo mejor._

(Tomás Moro)

.

**Capítulo 4,**

**EL OTRO MUNDO**

(POV Andres)

.

De bajar yo mismo por el túnel a dejar que Flavio lo hiciera, prefería hacerlo yo mismo, porque Flavio es después de todo mi protegido, aun cuando allá pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocupo de mí.

Aquel túnel era funesto y desagradable, no parecía tener fin y justo cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en una de sus curvas, me encontré con Alemania, yacía tirado en el suelo como dormido, así que por eso es que el imbécil tardaba tanto, ¿a quién coño se le ocurre dormirse en una cueva como esa?

Tras despertarlo Lutz comenzó a hablar sobre una luz imaginaria y estupideces de ese tipo, quise gritarle que era un subnormal, pero lo cierto es que si había sentido una sensación rara justo antes de encontrarlo. Era todo tan extraño y no solo el hecho de haber terminado en una situación semejante. Me pregunte donde estaría la salida o si encontraríamos pronto al depravado de Luciano, porque si no, era evidente que no podría descansar de una vez por todas y al venir hasta Italia había albergado la esperanza de poder hacer turismo. No me creía que el loco ese estuviera en problemas, lo más seguro es que estaba de parranda o mortalmente borracho por allí. No era la primera vez que asustaba con su insensatez al pobre Flavio.

\- Mi dios, la luz otra vez – escuche que decía Alemania, pero en esta ocasión estaba en lo cierto.

Pronto salimos a un claro rodeado de floresta, que parecía lo suficientemente escondido para no verse desde fuera. Al menos estábamos a salvo, quería besar el suelo, independientemente de lo que fuera a pensar Lutz.

\- ¿Adónde ahora? – me pregunto el tío y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, me daba igual de momento, estaba conforme con el momentáneo alivio, aunque…

\- A Manarola obviamente, Flavio debe estar desesperado.

Lutz solo chasqueo la lengua, se bien que le desagrada Romano, pero a mí eso me importa un bledo.

\- No, primero busquemos a Luciano.

\- Ni hablar, iremos donde Flavio, yo solo vine aquí por él y no proseguiré sin él – y era cierto, a mí que cojones me importaba Luciano, por mí que le dieran un tiro.

\- Has lo que te dé en gana – me respondió Alemania y yo solo le regale mueca, no estaba de humor ni para una chica pelea. Además me preocupaba lo que estuviera pasando Flavio, se bien que le aterra la obscuridad y la soledad un poco, además esa habitación desvencijada olía a orines, debía estar pasándola muy mal.

Me costó bastante encontrar una salida del claro y algo más volver a Manarola, no parecía que se usara mucho ese camino. Nada más ubicarme de nuevo, me dirigí a la casucha en que dejara a Romano, pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me tope de frente con una casa restaurada como por obra de magia, había incluso niños jugando en el patio. ¡¿Pero qué carajo estaba pasando?!

Pude sentir como me recorría un escalofrió, esa era la zona, estaba cien por ciento seguro y esa debía ser la casa. Busque como loco una explicación, quizás si estaba errado, quizás me confundía. Pero nada, esa DEBÍA ser la casa.

\- Maldición – deje escapar asustado, tenía los bellos erizados, tuve que detenerme a respirar.

Los vecinos se asustaron un poco al verme en ese estado, uno de ellos se me acerco preocupado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – y yo quise decirle que para nada, pero no me salía el habla. Me desmaye fugazmente.

Cuando desperté estaba tendido sobre una banca de jardín, a mi lado había una anciana y su hijo, me informaron que me había desvanecido y ellos me habían llevado a su casa. Eran amables, debo admitirlo, me invitaron a comer y yo me hubiera negado si mi estómago no hubiese rugido en protesta, llevaba horas sin comer. Es sorpréndete cuan diferentes eran los habitantes de Manarola a Luciano, no me explicaba como podía ser este su representante, Luciano es un ogro y un depravado psicópata, esta gente en cambio era afable y educada.

Tras despedirme e invitarles a hacer turismo por España, me dirigí al hotel, tal vez allí podrían ayudarme, no se me ocurría nada más. El hotel estaba donde mismo, pero una vez más sentí el corazón darme un vuelco, cuando comprobé que estaba pintado y decorado de manera totalmente distinta a cuando nos registramos horas antes. El dependiente sin embargo, lucia exactamente igual, quizás más delgado.

\- Hola, me hospedo aquí pero…sabe tengo un problema.

\- Por supuesto, en que puedo ayudarle – me respondió.

Yo le explique lo que pasaba y el me miro muy extrañado.

\- Bueno, no sabría decirle sobre esa casa que busca, pero puede usted preguntar a algún policía, ellos conocen mejor esas áreas.

Supuse que era una buena opción y me marche a buscar al mentado policía, lo encontré holgazaneando frente a una panadería, no es que sea raro ver a un policía holgazaneando.

\- Oiga, tengo un problema – y le conté mi dilema, el tipo se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco.

\- Debe estar confundido señor, esa casa jamás ha estado deshabitada y menos como usted la cuenta, yo paso por allí a diario.

\- Tal vez sea otra casa la que yo busco.

\- Bueno, podría ser…

\- ¿No me ayuda a buscarla?, temo que un amigo este en problemas.

El oficial acepto acompañarme de mala gana, era evidente que prefería quedarse almorzando, pero a mí me daba igual eso. No encontramos la jodida casa por ningún lado, era como si no existiera, como si no hubiese existido jamás.

\- Ya intento llamarle a su amigo – me comento el policía y yo maldije no haberlo pensado antes.

Pero el celular no tenía señal, pero yo recordaba haberlo checado esa misma mañana; las cosas se ponían cada vez más desagradables. El oficial prometió que reportaría la desaparición, aun cuando parecía creer que yo debía estar drogado. Insisto, la gente allí era muy amable, nada que ver con Luciano.

Hubiera querido seguir buscando, pero era evidente que de momento no conseguiría nada, yo desconocía esa ciudad. Además según el policía era mejor que volviera al hotel y que lo esperara allí por si volvía y esas cosas. No necesite pedir ninguna llave, la llevaba conmigo, solo me fui derecho hasta mi habitación, la 29. Entre como si nada, la puerta estaba abierta y supuse que debían estar limpiandola. Pero en lugar de encontrarme una mucama, me topé con una mujer acabada de salir del baño, ella grito como loca pues solo llevaba una toalla encima.

Ni lo pensé, salí rapidísimo de la habitación y fui a quejarme con el recepcionista.

\- Hay una mujer en mi habitación – le dije.

Y el muy cretino me miro con mal disimulada sorna.

\- Disculpe, ¿no le gustan las mujeres?

\- ¿Qué? – ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa, a él que le importaba mis preferencias?, que por cierto si me gustan las mujeres, pero ese no es el punto – Eso a usted que le interesa, esa habitación es solo mía.

\- Me disculpo, tal vez se confundió de cuarto.

\- No, para nada, era el 29.

El recepcionista busco en el libro de huéspedes y luego me miro con algo de molestia.

\- Señor, aquí dice que la 29 esta arrendada por una dama, no es la suya.

Su tonito displicente me empezaba a sacar de quicio, saque mi llave y casi se la tiro en la cabeza.

\- Mira la maldita llave, ¿qué numero dice ahí? – y en efecto la llave tenia escrito habitación 29.

Pero el dependiente parecía algo aturdido, tomo la llave entre sus manos y la examino largo y tendido, yo no entendía que coño le pasaba.

\- Señor, de donde saco esta llave – no parecía enojado ni indiferente, más bien se mostraba desconcertado.

\- ¿Como que de donde, cabronazo?, me la has dado tu esta mañana.

\- Le aseguro que yo no lo vi esta mañana y que esta llave no la manejamos aquí.

\- Oiga no me haga bromas, esa llave tiene su logo, el de su hotel.

\- Lo sé, si es nuestro logo, pero no recuerdo haber visto este modelo de llavero, yo he trabajado aquí desde hace años.

Y no parecía estar bromeando, lucia asustado y yo también me asuste, era como entrar a una dimensión desconocida donde nada tenía sentido.

\- Ayúdeme – le suplique, aunque no suelo hacerlo por mero orgullo, esa situación me superaba.

El hombre me miro con algo parecido a la compasión y luego me pidió que esperara a que su turno terminase y entonces me ayudaría. Yo me senté medio ido en la sala del lobby y espere, no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Paso una hora y media hasta que el turno del hombre acabo y luego me pido que le siguiese afuera, nos sentamos en una banca de un parquecito y solo entonces hablo…

\- ¿Hace rato me dijo que había estado en el bosque?

\- Caí por un agujero de una casa abandonada, luego me encontraba en una cueva.

Me miro intranquilo y como si le costara mucho esfuerzo me conto sobre casos similares al mío.

\- A mí solo me costa uno de ellos, fue hace un año, unos niños aparecieron de la nada y contaron que habían estado en una cueva misteriosa. Pero por más que buscaron no encontraron a su supuesta familia, la gente creyó que mentían y los mandaron a un orfanato.

No podía procesar lo que me decía, era lo mismo que me había pasado; sentí el cuerpo frio, quería vomitar.

\- Que fue de ellos – se me ocurrió preguntar, pues los niños son mi debilidad, yo mismo tengo varios hijos.

\- No lo sé, entraron al sistema de adopción, supongo.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco? – tenía que preguntarlo, no fuera a ser que me intentaran meter a un manicomio.

\- Yo…no, no lo creo.

Por un momento me sentí tan aliviado como cuando pise tierra americana en 1492, después de haber navegado por meses junto a Colon.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que pude decir y ambos guardamos silencio por un buen rato.

\- Tal vez, no se – comenzó el hombre – podrías buscar ayuda de un experto en lo paranormal.

Normalmente me reiría y diría que esas son puras patrañas, pero como dije antes, la situación me superaba…Un momento, entonces Luciano SI estaba en problemas, no vuelvo a desconfiar de Flavio, el tío tenía razón…_«Joder y recontra joder, entonces yo también estoy del otro lado y Romano se quedó en el lado correcto…o como sea que se diga»_

Tenía que buscar a Lutz, tal vez el sabría qué hacer, después de todo se supone que por algo es "batuta" y potencia mundial, aunque en mi opinión suele ser un vago estrafalario que viaja como gitano en su casa rodante y que de no ser por sus hermanos mayores, faltaría seguido a las cumbres mundiales; pero bueno, esa es mi opinión.

\- Debo buscar a un amigo que…bueno, viene de donde mismo – me disculpe, pero el hombre me detuvo y me pidió que anotara su dirección y teléfono, por si necesitaba ayuda. Ahora me quedaba claro por qué estas personas de Manarola eran tan amables, si estaba en otra…bueno, en otra dimensión, pues era evidente que Luciano no era el representante de estas personas, de ahí que no se parezcan a él y…

¡Por mi madre!, ¿entonces había otro Italia? Y más grave aún, ¿había otro yo?… ¡otro España!... ¡¿En qué maldito lio me había metido?!

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

_Ahora ya sabe que esta en otro mundo, ¿que aran nuestros 2P ahora?_

_._

_._

**Sulcar: **No te preocupes, me alegro que comentaras. Si, yo también creo que el perro se parece a Lutz _**:3**_ Este Alemania por cierto es mas desinhibido, la otra cara de Ludwig, pero también mas inmaduro e irresponsable. Con todo y no es un mal chico.


	5. Una cumbre como cualquier otra

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_No puedo parar de trabajar. Tendré toda la eternidad para descansar._

(Madre Teresa de Calcuta)

_._

_._

**Capítulo 5,**

**UNA CUMBRE COMO CUALQUIER OTRA**

(POV Christophe)

_._

Me había levantado temprano ese jueves y pese a la resaca de la noche anterior me consideraba suficientemente funcionable, además no había nadie más que pudiera sustituirme en la cumbre mundial y era bien consiente de que sin mi presencia, esta solo podría terminar de dos formas: holgazanería o masacre. Prefería la primera opción, pero no está de más considerar la segunda, así que bastante enfurruñado me dirigí a mi auto con la esperanza de poder pasar antes por una cafetería, un buen expresso me caería de perlas.

Como de costumbre me asegure al llegar a la cumbre de que todo estuviera en orden y de que Inglaterra no estuviera husmeando en las cocinas, nunca se sabe que podría ponerle a la comida, sus ingredientes "sorpresa" son todo menos saludables e iban desde el veneno en panqueques, hasta detergente mezclado con pudin de chocolate, de ahí que lo consideren enemigo público en todas las cocinas del mundo.

– Ya casi es hora _Monsieur_ Christophe – me recordó uno de los encargados y yo decidí darme una última pasada en el espejo del baño.

Mi apariencia no era especialmente acicalada, pero eso no suele interesarme realmente, solo quería asegurarme de que no tenía lagañas o que mi traje no estaba demasiado arrugado. Tras cerciorarme me dirigí a la sala de reuniones donde tendría lugar el congreso.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, la asamblea entra en sesión – anuncie como siempre a los asistentes, frente a mi una multitud de naciones se terminaba de acomodar en sus asientos después de la usual trifulca con que comienzan este tipo de reuniones - Como todos recordaran, en la última sesión quedo pendiente la presentación sobre política energética de parte de _Allemagne_, así que cedo la palabra a nuestro homologo.

Los demás países aplaudieron cortésmente y se arremolinaron en sus asientos como preparándose para una exposición corta y poco concluyente, algo muy usual en las presentaciones de Lutz, todo sea dicho, quien nunca ha sido capaz de entender el concepto de "preparación previa" y siempre termina improvisando sobre la marcha. Es por eso más que nada que detesto sus exposiciones, me fastidia su falta de seriedad, una junta mundial es asunto solemne en mi humilde opinión.

Mas pasaron los segundos y a estos siguieron largos minutos, Lutz no subía al maldito estrado. Supuse que estaría durmiendo en su asiento como acostumbra hacer, pero por más que lo busque con la mirada no lo encontre, los demás parecían tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que no reparaban en la ausencia del chico, yo empecé a impacientarme.

– _Monsieur Allemagne_, por favor haga el favor de pasar al frente – exclame por el micrófono y solo entonces los otros notaron lo que pasaba.

Buscamos entre todos al cretino, pero este no estaba en la sala, finalmente salí enfurruñado a buscarlo o en su defecto a quejarme por su inasistencia. Si no llegaba en los siguientes minutos tendríamos que retrasar toda la bendita reunión y acortaríamos el receso, algo que no pensaba permitir por las buenas.

– ¡_Prusse_! – grite nada más ver al susodicho, este a su vez alzo la mirada de su lectura para mirarme con fastidio.

– Que se te ofrece hermano mío – solo escuchar eso me hizo torcer inconscientemente el gesto, odiaba que Prusia utilizara con todos ese tonito de pastor benevolente, como si fuera superior indiscutible de la moral y la rectitud del mundo.

– ¿Dónde está tu holgazán hermano, Gilen? ¡Ya debería haber llegado!

Pero Prusia no pareció ofenderse por el apelativo empleado, supongo que el mismo debe usarlo con su hermano.

– Debería estar aquí – contesto recalcando lo obvio, pero era evidente que no estaba alli – iré a buscarlo, lo traeré enseguida, sáltense su parte de momento.

Nunca me ha gustado saltarse la agenda, incluso enfermo me eh impuesto cumplirla infinidad de veces, así que no me agrado nada el asunto. Y sin embargo no tenia de otra, me tuve que tragar el coraje por un rato, ya retaría a Lutz cuando lo viese. Saben, Gilen es un radical cuando de reglas se trata y no me quedaba duda de que obligaría a su hermano a cumplir sus compromisos aunque lo tuviese que traer de los cabellos. Pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando sienta compasión por Lutz, no debió ser sencillo crecer bajo los exagerados estándares de su hermano, quien suele llevar el concepto de fundamentalismo religioso y moral, al límite mismo de la lógica; un asunto fastidioso si me lo preguntan. De por si él ya era ultra religioso en la edad media y esto solo empeoro al aparecerse Martin Lutero en su vida, cuando rezar ya no era suficiente y casi enloquece quemando libros contrarios a su nueva fe. Definitivamente Gilen y yo no podíamos seguir siendo amigos, de ahí que no nos dirijamos casi la palabra.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, saltaremos hasta nuevo aviso la exposición de Política Energética y… – los asistentes comenzaron a ponerse de pie y supuse que intentarían tomarse de anticipo el receso, pero de permitirlo sería casi imposible obligarlos a volver más tarde, así que… - ¡Alto ahí oportunistas, jamás dije que podían tomarse un receso, A SUS ASIENTOS TODOS!

Mis homólogos me miraron molestos y a regañadientes volvieron a su sitio, no sin antes soltar varias maldiciones contra mí en sus respectivos idiomas, nunca dije que ser batuta fuera fácil.

– Continuaremos con la exposición sobre Turismo y Medio Ambiente de parte de nuestros homólogos Italianos.

Los demás aplaudieron con desgano aun fastidiados por su intento de huida frustrado, pero ni que hacer, alguien tenía que imponer orden. Espere por casi cinco minutos contando hasta diez para tranquilizrme, una vez mas nadie subio al estrado. Furioso me percaté de que tampoco estaban en la reunión los hermanos Vargas, aquí ardería Troya, pensé rojo de la rabia, solo que esta vez no pude evitar que los demás aprovecharan la ocasión para escabullirse.

.

Aun me sentía molesto por lo sucedido esa mañana y de no ser por mi estómago famélico, me hubiese quedado en un rincón de la sala rumiando mi rabia. Pero el hambre es tremenda y por fin me acerque a la barra de comida, había instruido terminantemente a los meseros de no permitir que Inglaterra se acercara a las bandejas de comida o las bebidas, ese loco es capaz de traer escondido algún veneno y de intentar verterlo en los alimentos, la última vez que lo hizo casi intoxica a mi hermana menor, Mónaco, razón por la cual le propine una golpiza en dicha ocasión.

– _Hello France_ – y hablando del demonio en persona… - no es increíble que tú y yo coincidamos en la mesa de bebidas, maravilla de maravillas, eso digo yo, ¿con cuántos terrones quieres tú te? – y el cretino alzo frente a mis ojos la taza que estaba por tomar.

– Muy gracioso, Oliver. Sabes que jamás ingeriría nada que hayan tocado tus manos, no estoy tan loco. Además te prohibí tajantemente que te acercaras a esta mesa, si quieres comer algo pide que te lo lleven a tu asiento, no te quiero ver en esta parte – ni siquiera pensaba molestarme en ocultar mi desprecio, siempre eh creído que el mundo estaría mejor sin este tipo.

– _My good, France_, dices cosas tan crueles a veces – lloriqueo el pelirrojo, como si a mí me importase una mierda si se ofendía - tu sabes cómo me hiere eso, ¿acaso pretendes romper mi pobre y frágil corazón?

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, llame con señas a uno de los meseros y le pedí que se llevara a Inglaterra lejos de esa mesa; ojala no hubiera envenenado nada, porque de ser así lo molería a golpes. Oliver pareció ofenderse por mi interferencia, pero finalmente se marchó de la mesa, por fin podría comer tranquilo sin lidiar con lunáticos aunque…

– _Hey man_, espero que la comida no este envenenada, ese _fuck England_ no sabe más que arruinar lo que toca – exclamo Allen Jones a mi lado, llevaba ropa demasiado informal para tratarse de una cumbre mundial, aunque en realidad ese no es mi problema, solo esperaba que Allen no intentase armar jaleo – por cierto, donde esta Luciano, se suponía que teníamos una partida de póker pendiente – y Allen se dedicó a contarme sobre sus estúpidas habilidades en el póker y como eso lo había llevado a fundar Las Vegas y no sé qué tantas sandeces; siempre eh creído que de tal palo tal astilla, así que no me extraña que EUA allá sido el pupilo de Oliver por tanto tiempo, yo lo hubiese criado mejor.

Para cuando por fin me libre de Allen, quedan tan solo unos minutos del receso y más que furioso, me atragante con lo que tenía servido, el show tiene que continuar.

.

– _Mesdames et Messieurs_, como recordaran tenemos agendada la exposición sobre Tendencias Educativas para la sesión de mañana, pero en vista de las circunstancias, sería conveniente adelantarla, eso claro si _Monsieur_ Finlandia está de acuerdo – todos a uno giramos hacia Finlandia que parecía inmerso en la lectura de sus "notas" y no se percataba de nada.

– ¿Juhani, vas a exponer o no? – le aguijoneo Suecia que se sentaba a su lado, pero una vez más el fines paso de nosotros.

Comencé a impacientarme y dirigí mis pasos a donde se sentaba el ingrato, pero antes de siquiera acercarme vi como Erik (el danés) le arrebata de las manos una revista a Finlandia…lo siguiente fue como ver una escena en cámara lenta, los ojos de Väinämöinen se obscurecieron de la rabia y acto seguido se lanzó contra Dinamarca, ignorando en el proceso los quejidos de los vecinos que por poco fueron a dar contra el suelo.

\- ¡Por mi madre, pelea vikinga! –pude oír que gritaba un insensato y solo atine a apresurar el paso.

Desde mi poción no podía ver bien el desarrollo de la pelea, pero efectivamente la describiría como una versión moderna de la era vikinga, patadas y puñetazos volaban por el aire y varios países imprudentes empezaron a animarlos; como dije antes, esta sala no necesita demasiadas excusas para volverse un manicomio. Llegue corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos, solo para ver a Suecia patearles a la defensiva en un vano intento por librarse de los golpes imprudenciales, frente a ellos se había colocado Islandia con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro y filmaba con su celular toda la contienda. «Esto ira directo a You-Tube» lo escuche decir, pero tenía problemas más graves de momento.

– Maldición, ¡_Norvège_ has algo! – grite a la desesperada, pero el noruego siguió coqueteando con Bielorrusia seis sillas adelante.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que finalmente logre contenerles con la ayuda de Lituania, quien no parecía muy contento de tener que levantarse de su cómodo asiento. Nadie más se había dignado a apoyarme.

\- _Suède_ ya puedes bajarte de la mesa – le indique jadeando al sueco, que había terminado subiéndose a la mesa en un intento de escape.

El sujeto me miro avergonzado desde su posición y de inmediato se bajó del mueble. A mi costado escuchaba las risotadas que soltaba Islandia, furioso le arrebate el celular y el chico comenzó a manotear molesto, como intentando recuperar el aparato, pero yo no estaba para piñas ese día y me largue de vuelta al pódium con la intención de continuar la junta. No había dado ni dos pasos, cuando me di de bruces contra suelo, al parecer había un objeto tirado, cuando lo levante descubrí que era una revista escrita en fines, las paginas estaban llenas de artículos sobre rock pesado y en algunas había también mujeres con poquísima ropa. Así que eso leía Juhani en las juntas, pues vale, quedaba decomisada, no se la regresaría de nuevo.

Una vez puesto en pie me regrese por fin al pódium, jamás de los jamases me rendía sin dar pelea y terminaría esa maldita junta aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

– Por hoy dejare de lado las cortesías e iré directo al punto – les espete fuera de mis cabales - esta jodida junta…

– Sin groserías, _France_ querido – me interrumpió con retintín Inglaterra y a poco estuve de lanzarle el micrófono a la cara.

– Vamos a terminar la junta y ustedes van a cooperar. ¡¿Me entendieron?! O dejare que Inglaterra prepare el almuerzo de mañana – los asistentes reprimieron un grito de horror al escuchar mis palabras, algunos incluso se persignaron. Tengo que admitir que senti deseos de rierme de su miedo, pero es que estaba muy molesto por las faltas de la mañana, deben comprenderme, el espectáculo anterior solo empeoraba mi jaqueca.

– ¡Oigan, que groseros! – se escucho protestar a Inglaterra desde su asiento, pero me importaba un rábano su reacción.

– Me alegra que comprendan la delicadeza del asunto, así que…¡Finlandia tu exposición ahora y sin excusas!

Finlandia ladeo su rostro amoratado con indignación, pero respondió finalmente.

– No la eh terminado, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Se suponía que tenía hasta mañana, no es mi culpa que Lutz y compañía estén de parranda por ahí. ¡Les tocaba a ellos exponer!

– Eso ya lo sabemos – me frote la sienes cansino - Pero te aseguro que les impondremos una multa nada más aparezcan, aun así la junta debe continuar…bueno, si no estás listo aun…mmm, _Danemark_ tu exposición sobre Docencia Vanguardista, por favor.

A diferencia de su homologo, Erik siempre había sido un tipo serio y dedicado, no me extraño nada que la tuviera lista desde hacía días. Y así por espacio hora y media, pude descansar en mi asiento mientras Dinamarca exponía cabalmente su tema.

«Mon Dieu que día tan espantoso…»

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

_Puedo figurarme que el formato del fic es algo "peculiar". La intención inicial era meterme en la cabeza de cada uno para explicar mejor como piensan estos 2P . Si bien no son psicópatas en mi opinión, pues como se sabe son solo la versión alternativa de los 1P, es decir el otro carácter que podrían tener._

_._

_._

**Tainita3561 : **Saludos y bienvenida. Si Lutz y compañia iran a buscar a Luciano, el que les jalo a los arbustos fue Andres, aunque lo hiba a decir en los siguientes capitulos. XD Sin duda sera interesante caundo se encuentren cara a cara los 1P y los 2P.

_._

_Por cierto que invito a todos los que siguen la historia a darme sugerencias si así lo desean o comentar tal cual asunto del fic._


	6. La vida según yo

_Hacerse adulto es aprender a vivir en la duda y a desarrollar,_

_mediante la experiencia, su propia filosofía, su propia moral._

_Evitar el "prêt-à-penser"_

(Hubert Reeves)

_._

_._

**Capítulo 6,**

**LA VIDA SEGUN YO**

(POV Gilen)

_._

Ese jueves había sido similar a cualquier otro: me levante temprano, desayune, limpie la casa hasta dejarla impecable, me asee, fui a misa, etc...; básicamente todo lo que hago día a día. Esa mañana sin embargo tenía agendada una cumbre mundial y me asegure de tomar un vuelo hacia Bruselas, donde tendría lugar la reunión programada.

Saben, hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser una nación en toda regla, ahora solo represento a gran parte del Este de Alemania, mi hermanito en cambio representa la totalidad nacional, pero ese es precisamente el problema: Lutz.

Verán, Lutz no es un mal muchacho, solo está pasando por una etapa de prolongada rebeldía, algo muy natural en los jóvenes de hoy día. Yo amo a mi hermano como a pocas cosas y hubiera preferido tenerlo siempre a mi lado monitoreando su proceder, porque así no es difícil asegurarse de que se cumplen todas las normas sociales y religiosas, pero la rebeldía de Lutz gano adeptos.

Aquello había sido hace algunos años, cuando mi hermanito tuvo una rabieta solo porque, según sus palabras, "yo era un estricto monomaníaco y le ahogaba"; algo que naturalmente es una exageración de su parte, yo solo eh velado por su bien todo este tiempo. Bueno, el punto es que Lutz tuvo esa rabieta y al día siguiente saco sus maletas de la casa, recuerdo que pensé que el demonio le había aconsejado y en silencio rece por que dios le devolviese cordura; pero Lutz no cejo, llamo a un taxi y se marchó sin decir más. Mis otros parientes entraron en pánico al escuchar la noticia sobre la fuga, lo buscaron de arriba abajo por la ciudad y luego por todo el estado. Yo temía que en su locura cometiera una estupidez, pero paso una semana y no se supe nada él.

Al término de la semana, apareció conduciendo una casa rodante, decía que sería su nuevo hogar y que viajaría en ella por todo el país, luego por toda Europa. No creo necesario aclarar que esa idea era por demás insensata, me opuse en el acto e inste a mis parientes a apoyarme en este asunto, si todos hablábamos con claridad bien podíamos hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano; pero lo que no me esperaba es que todos le dieran su beneplácito, con la condición de que no hiciera locuras. Ja, como si montarse en esa máquina horrenda no fuera una locura, pero mis parientes se negaron a disuadirlo. _«Lutz ya no es niño, Gilen, debes entender su curiosidad por el mundo, bla-bla-bla-bla»_ ¿Curiosidad?, ¿así le llaman a ahora a drogarse o bailar música pagana en comunas hippies y quien sabe dios qué otras sandeces? No señor, yo no podía estar de acuerdo con semejante disparate y seguí oponiéndome con rotundidad.

Pero Lutz se marchó en su maldito cacharro rodante y por espacio de tres meses no supe ni mu de él, comenzaba a ponerme histérico, ¿qué tal si lo secuestraba una secta satánica? Les comunique a mis parientes mis dudas y temores, pero ninguno parecía compartir ni uno solo, era evidente que no apreciaban a Lutz tanto como yo, ¿si no por qué tanta indiferencia?

Cuando la preocupación estaba a punto de enloquecerme, llego a mi puerta una visita inesperada o más bien dicho indeseada, era Hungría, esa pecaminosa insensata. Hungría me rebelo un horrible secreto, al parecer todos estaban tranquilos porque se comunicaban asiduamente con Lutz, que había estado viajando los últimos meses por el estado de Sajonia y luego por el de la prima Turingia, ambos cretinos se habían estado comunicando con Lutz por teléfono y no habían sido capaces de comentármelo; el cielo los perdonara por desgraciados, porque aquel día yo estaba que echaba espuma. Corrí molesto a casa de ambos y bien recuerdo haberles gritado hasta el cansancio, pero eso no trajo a Lutz de regreso a casa, mi joven y adorado hermano había escapado de mi tutela, ahora cualquier cosa podría ser posible.

Fue necesario tenderle una trampa a Lutz para abordarlo, el chico traía consigo una mirada sardónica que nada importaba en comparación con la bestial pinta que se cargaba. Me iba a dar un patatús de solo verlo, arracada en la oreja, cabello largo, barba de chivo, ropa raída, pantalones caídos, cadenas y pulseras sobre el cuerpo; casi juraba haber visto un tatuaje, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Ese día dios me estaba poniendo a prueba y le hubiera saltado encima para llevarlo a rastras a una barbería, si mi precavida mente no me hubiese detenido. Lutz se estaba portando así solo para joderme, lo sé, le divertía mi sufrimiento, lo apuesto. Así que no le daría el beneficio de verme fuera de sí, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a revoltosos.

\- Bueno Lutz, ya te divertiste bastante, es hora de volver a la normalidad.

Lutz me miro retadoramente y procedió a lanzarme una perorata sobre la libertad y la madurez que estaba adquiriendo con esa experiencia. ¿Pueden creerlo? Madurez decía el fresco. ¿Qué tiene de maduro sus fachas? ¿o qué tiene de maduro escaparse de casa?

Yo le conteste lo que creía de sus acciones y terminamos discutiendo el resto del día, no hubo manera de convencerlo de volver a casa y yo me marche frustrado y furioso.

.

Si por Lutz fuera no me hubiera enterado jamás de sus paradas, pero hábilmente había puesto un GPS escondido en el carromato. Fue así como supe dónde estaba a cada paso y me funciono bien por un tiempo, sin embargo un día se descompuso el cacharro y Lutz descubrió el GPS mientras lo reparaba. El chico estaba rabioso, me busco al día siguiente en la oficina para gritarme y reclamarme. Y yo supongo que su plan era armarme jaleo y luego marcharse como si nada, pero no contaba con que nuestro jefe lo interceptara y le soltara un regaño más fuerte aun que los míos. Después de eso nos citamos todos los primos en casa de Suiza para hablar, Suiza es neutral en todo momento, así que no se pondría de lado de nadie.

La discusión se alargó por horas y horas, finalmente Lutz termino gritándome histérico en plena sala, jamás en vida lo había visto así. Me dijo que me odiaba, que no quería verme nunca más, que según él yo lo mangoneaba, que no soportaba seguir viviendo conmigo, que yo era insoportable e insufrible, etc.…

Debo hacer paréntesis en esta parte para defender mi postura, pues yo sé que muchos de ustedes son jóvenes y creerán que Lutz tiene razón; pero oigan, yo solo eh hecho lo creo mejor para él, deseaba realmente protegerlo del mismo destino que alcanzo a mi hermano mayor: El Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, Lutz no lo entiende por qué es joven. Es verdad que lo presiono a veces, pero también lo eh protegido toda mi vida, el jamás se ha tenido que preocupar por hambrunas, devaluaciones, huelgas, guerras (bueno de la guerra solo un poco), pero en esencia yo y mis parientes lo hemos protegido de eso toda la vida, TODA. Así que yo insisto, hice lo que creí mejor para él, no me arrepiento, aunque…

\- De acuerdo ágamos un trato – le propuse esa vez, soy un legalista en toda regla, pero Lutz es mi adorado hermanito, yo lo amo más de lo que él suele creer, así que si tenía que ceder un poco para recuperarlo, pues lo haría.

Finalmente tras ese larguísimo día de discusiones y negociaciones, las cosas quedaron más o menos así: Lutz conservaría su cacharro pero lo usaría solo en vacaciones, cuando podría pasearse por donde quisiera y siempre y cuando no hiciera locuras. Además le estaba prohibidísimo meterse drogas de cualquier tipo (excepto tal vez la cerveza) y no debía tatuarse; el mocoso se negó a mostrarnos si ya estaba o no tatuado, pero en fin. También podría vestirse a su gusto con cualquier moda que no fuera la que estaba usando ese momento, Turingia incluso le convenció diciéndole que tendría más éxito con las chicas si se vestía de otra forma y bueno, mi hermano es todavía un joven hormonado; lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto, estaba prohibido andar con mujerzuelas, si quería enrollarse con una chica tendría que cortejarla primero. Además tenía que presentarse en el trabajo y cumplir su jornada laboral, luego de eso era libre de entretenerse como le placiera. Debía también acudir a misa, aunque fue un incordio ponernos de acuerdo sobre la religión que optaría, porque yo y algunos queríamos que fuera luterano como dios manda, pero Baviera, Austria y otros tantos insistían en que mejor católico; al final la cosa quedo a criterio de Lutz y pasamos al siguiente punto. Lutz tenía que reportarse cuando estuviera de viaje, por la sencilla razón de que nos preocupamos si no lo hace. Por último y algo que me dolió más que nada, fue que Lutz podría optar por irse a vivir a su propio piso; no hubo manera de evitar esa parte.

Sin embargo pese a todas mis concesiones, aun ahora tengo problemas de vez en cuando para llamarlo al orden cuando se pone en plan loco, pero desde entonces la cosa ha marchado mejor. Me sigue doliendo que se fuera de casa, pero admito (muy pero muy en el fondo) que tenía que independizarse algún día. Es solo que no puedo evitar verlo aun como a un niño, yo lo crie después de todo y aún ahora recuerdo cuando le llevaba en brazos de bebe.

.

.

_Gut,_ ahora que saben todo eso, debemos volver al día jueves del que hablaba al principio. Ese día me levante, hice lo que debía y me marche a la cumbre, como dije antes ya no soy un país en toda regla, pero me permiten asistir en calidad de oyente (casi siempre) y a veces como votante; todo depende de si Lutz cumple o no con sus obligaciones, pues es a él a quien le corresponde asistir a esas juntas, yo solo voy para asegurarme de que el no pelee en plena junta, se duerma allí mismo o que en su defecto falte como este día jueves del que les hablo.

Eran…como las 9:00 am, si, era como esa hora. Yo estaba sentado en uno de los saloncitos de espera que preceden la sala juntas, leía _"La cruz y el hombre común"_ de Herman W. Gockel, una de mis lecturas predilectas; nada mejor para reflexionar y pasar una apacible tarde. Lutz suele decirme que se me secara el cerebro como a Don quijote, aunque ese libro del tal Cervantes no me agrada demasiado y ciertamente me sorprende muchísimo que Lutz se lo haya leído, es una lectura pesada, saben.

Bueno en que estaba…ah sí, yo estaba leyendo mi libro tranquilamente cuando el franchute ebrio me abordo con lujo de agravio verbal, me dijo que Lutz no estaba en la sala y que no sabía dónde estaba. Me gustaría decir que eso me sorprendió, pero la verdad no, Lutz llega tarde ocho de cada diez veces, parece incapaz de cumplir un sencillo horario, no sé si tendrá pitufos en la cabeza.

Como al parecer mi irresponsable hermano no estaba, tuve que salir a buscarlo, esperaba que no anduviera en su jodido carromato, pero la experiencia me decía que era muy probable. Marque varias veces al celular del rapaz y no contesto. Luego lo busque con GPS, nada de nuevo.

A sabiendas de que Lutz se comunica más con mis parientes (y solo porque yo si le pongo en cintura cuando debo) les llame para preguntarles, pero todos negaron saber dónde estaba. Según dijeron no se había comunicado con ellos en varios días y tampoco aparecía en la oficina. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Lutz andaba de nuevo en las mismas, se suponía que teníamos un trato. ¡Ese mocoso me iba a escuchar!, aunque primero tenía que encontrarlo…

_._

**_Continuara…_**

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas Históricas:**

* Históricamente hablando, Prusia vendria siendo Luterano y no Católico.

* "La cruz y el hombre común" es un libro de Herman W. Gockel y una lectura muy común entre los luteranos religiosos, así que supuse que Gilen escogería ese libro en lugar de otro. También es probable que dado el carácter de 2p Prusia, no apruebe mucho las lecturas fantasiosas como "Don Quijote de la Mancha".

* Turingia y Sajonia son regiones de Alemania, pero lo interesante aquí es que antes eran países independientes. Luego, durante el siglo XIX, se unificaron con los países de Prusia, Baviera, Hesse, etc...etc, para poder crear el Imperio Alemán. De hecho estos países si aparecen en el fandom, aunque no son muy conocidos.

_._

**_Tainita3561 : _**_Si, tengo entendido que 2p Finlandia tiene un carácter muy opuesto a 1p Finlandia; bueno de hecho todos tienen el carácter opuesto. XD Según tengo entendido, a 2p Noruega le gusta Bielorrusia. :3_


	7. La liga de micronaciones

Primero que nada una explicación, mas bien excusa, a mi tardanza. Ya tenia medio escrito este capitulo, pero lo releía y no me gustaba, luego lo modificaba y tampoco me gustaba. Finalmente quedo como verán.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Es en los momentos de decisión que tu destino se forja_

(Anthony Robbins)

.

**Capítulo 7,**

**LA LIGA DE MICRO-NACIONES**

(POV Seborga)

.

_._

Aquel jueves comenzaba la Cumbre Mundial en Bruselas, ese evento tan exclusivo al que micro-naciones como yo nunca somos (ni seremos) invitadas. Es entonces cuando los ojos del mundo se posan por unos días sobre la abarrotada sala de juntas del gremio dirigente y cientos de gobernantes se sientan a discutir sobre política y dinero…Pisos más arriba, sin embargo, también se desarrolla otra reunión de igual importancia, otra cumbre por así decirlo, solo que en esta asiste otro tipo de representantes; básicamente espíritus de apariencia humana que reflejan la naturaleza de un pueblo. Naciones antropomorfas, las llaman, y su deber es velar por su gente.

Yo soy una de ellas, saben…bueno, no exactamente. Como dije antes, soy una micro-nación y como tal no estoy invitado (ni ahora ni nunca) a la cumbre. Hmp, como si quisiera. Aunque suelo visitar el edificio de reuniones seguido. Mas o menos cada vez que mis hermanos son convocados al evento, porque ellos si son naciones reconocidas.

Mis hermanos suelen despedirme con una palmadita en la espalda y dinero suficiente para pasear por la capital belga (e invitarla a salir si se deja). Luego yo me cruzo la acera y contemplo el imponente edificio antes de marchar calle abajo a mi propia reunión programada.

Así como lo oyen, nosotros las micro-naciones también tenemos nuestra propia mini-cumbre en la base oficial de la liga: La heladería temática "Terre médiévale", donde te regalan cascos y coronas de cartón, así como espadas de juguete; es el lugar más genial del mundo y tiene los mejores _gelatos_. Seguro que de eso no tienen los vejetes en su exclusivísima cumbre mundial. ¿A qué no?

Pero en que estaba…así, aquel jueves nos reunimos en nuestra base de operaciones para decidir asuntos de estado (y de paso jugar a la botella) con toda la solemnidad posible, que para eso somos también naciones en chiquito.

Bueno el punto es que estábamos súper-híper-mega ocupados ese jueves, cuando Gilen Beilschmidt me abordo. El tipo es el hermano mayor de Alemania (uno de varios), que a su vez es amigo Luciano y enemigo jurado de Flavio. No se creerían las peleas que se arman en casa cuando Flavio y Lutz coinciden; sobre todo en temporada de futbol y siempre que…

Upss, se me estaba olvidando, no me eh presentado; _mia colpa. _Mi nombre es Marco Alessandro Vargas Romanesi, pero ustedes pueden decirme Seborga, ese es mi nombre de territorio y la verdad me gusta mucho. Yo soy el menor del grupo Italiano y aunque algunos (la mayoría) no me considera una nación en toda regla, a mí eso realmente nunca me ha afectado. Me basta con vivir tranquilo con mis hermanos: Flavio y Luciano. Ellos, es decir ambos, son los representantes humanos de Italia, Flavio del sur y Luciano del norte; pues son regiones muy diferentes.

En cuanto a mí, bueno, estoy ubicado en el norte. Básicamente en jurisdicción de Luciano, aunque me la paso casi siempre en Roma con Flavio, pues Luciano esta siempre muy ocupado. Tengo sin embargo, una casita en mis tierras, no es nada ostentosa ni es un palacete (como las de mis hermanos) pero es bella y tranquila. Allí todo es verde y huele a aire limpio, nada de eso se encuentra las grandes urbes, donde parece que algún gigante se está fumando un cigarro. Aunque por otro lado, la casa (mansión) de Flavio es lo suficientemente glamorosa como para perdonar esta carencia ambiental; y como dije antes, allí me la paso casi todo el tiempo.

Saben, Flavio es un tipo genial en muchos aspectos, aunque algo obsesivo con la vestimenta, lo admito; Luciano suele decir todo el tiempo que es un desorden patológico y que necesita de un buen psicólogo, pero yo solo creo que es estrafalario y eso no es un crimen, ¿verdad? De cualquier modo Flavio y Luciano no necesitan de muchos pretextos para pelearse, son como relojitos y una vez cada dos meses, se gritan y se insultan con todo su repertorio; la casa parece cimbrar en esas ocasiones. Luego, de súbito, la pelea termina tan abruptamente como inicio y ambos se llevan de perlas el resto del tiempo. Si, mis hermanos son raros.

De los dos, Flavio es el mayor y el mas cariñoso. Siempre ha intentado a su manera compensar el vacío que dejaron nuestros padres, aun cuando poco o ningún control tuvo de su tiempo durante la niñez y hubo que dejarme solo en muchas ocasiones; el que termino cuidándome fue Luciano. De ahí que Flavio allá intentado durante siglos suplir sus deficiencias con determinación y mucha terquedad, aunque nunca ha sido precisamente fuerte, en eso su naturaleza mas blanda jugo un papel tremendo y es precisamente eso lo que le atormenta en ocasiones; me consta.

Luciano, por otro lado, es un alma libre. Nacido después que Flavio, obtuvo la fuerza y el carácter que se le negó al primero. Siempre ha sido fuerte, rebelde e inteligente; aun cuando parezca nunca salirse del marco diplomático. Suele también ser un manipulador muy ducho y utiliza su encanto natural (que es muchísimo) para salirse con la suya todo el tiempo; mi hermano adora manipular a la gente.

Luciano ha sido siempre el mas tenaz y eficiente de nosotros. Desde las sombras desarmo infinidad de conspiraciones y armo otras tantas, todo ello antes incluso de que nosotros fuésemos conscientes, ¿pueden creerlo? Con los años me enterado de cosas que estuvieron a punto de pasarnos en tal cual o cual época y que por obra de mi hermano no nos rozaron siquiera, ese tío es de veras un zorro astuto. Y aunque es menor que Flavio, ah sido él quien asume siempre las responsabilidades que Flavio no puede o es incapaz de solventar. Una fisura invisible se abre y se abre entre mis hermanos, una que me duele admitir, no soy capaz de cerrar. Y cada vez que discuten, me temo por un segundo que luego no se hablen más; aunque claro, siempre terminan haciendo las paces y la cosa acaba en nada. Así son ellos.

Saben, aun puedo recordar esas batallas que Luciano peleaba contra los invasores y armado solo con lo que encontraba: palos, zapatos, cuchillos, piedras; cualquier cosa era un arma en manos de Luciano, que se gano a pulso el apodo de "Demonio italiano"; héroe de su gente, terror de sus enemigos. Y ya fuera en el mar o en la tierra firme, la mirada en su rostro era tan indescifrable como decida. Luciano es así, un libro cerrado con candado y su cabeza resulta incomprensible en ocasiones.

Flavio en cambio es más sencillo, mantiene valores básicos en su haber y busca a su manera cumplirlos; siempre esta pendiente de la familia, de la importancia de una sobremesa, de la religión, de los amigos, etc...Flavio es un tipo muy básico, pero eso lo hace también mas humano.

Entre las muchas aficiones de mi hermano, esta esa fijación por la ropa y su hechura que le ah llevado a triunfar en el mundo de la moda; a veces creo que su obsesión se deriva de sus épocas de pobreza en la niñez, cuando gran parte de su pueblo vestía con harapos y el mismo Flavio vestía de ese modo. En aquellos días Luciano brillaba en el mundo por sus adelantos tecnológicos, su casa estaba llena de genios y artistas maravillosos, sus ciudades eran modernas y novedosas. No había nadie en aquellos días que no visitase sus tierras para empaparse un poquito de su sabiduría. Llegado un punto, los europeos comenzaron incluso a imitarle hasta el grado de llamar a su arte un derivado de Italia, un "manierismo" según decían, pues era todo a la manera y usanza de Italia; Luciano aun adora recordar esos días.

Yo en cambio no tengo tantos talentos que presumir, solo prefiero estar junto a ellos. Me limito a contemplar la tranquilidad del campo sin ambicionar otra cosa, pues no soy grande ni poderoso, ni un as de la moda y el arte. Soy solo Seborga, el menor de los Vargas y un tipo diminuto entre grandes regiones, cada una grandiosa a su modo.

.

...Bueno, bueno. Ya me desvie bastante del tema, pero no es ni la primera ni la última vez que sucederá. Nosotros los latinos somos muy conversadores, saben, nada hay que se pueda cambiar al respecto. _Va bene_, ¿en que estaba?...A si, aquel jueves era la cumbre mundial y todas la naciones conocidas y no tan conocidas estaban allí. A veces me pregunto qué tanto hacen arriba. Mis hermanos alegan que solo trabajo y más trabajo, pero se por boca de Sealand que eso no es necesariamente cierto; por que según él, su padre salió borracho de la cumbre en una ocasión y afirma también haber visto a varios países bailando en paños menores. Tampoco es que Sealand sea muy confiable y…

MALDICION ¡Me desvié de nuevo del tema, soy el colmo! Bueno, estuve en la heladería, jugamos la botella, me abordo Prusia, bla-bla-bla. ¿Se ubican? ¿Sí? Pues sigamos. Ese día no despedí de mis hermanos en la puerta de la cumbre, la razón es muy simple, no los había visto en toda la semana porque no estuve en Italia sino en Estados Unidos con Molossia y Hutt River. Los tres acampamos en el reino (más bien rancho) de Molossia, asamos bombones, contamos historias, hicimos el vago, etc…Luego tomamos un avión y aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Bruselas para la reunión; el plan original era colarnos en el avión privado de Allen Jones, pero se largó antes de tiempo y nos dejó plantados; gracias a dios. Al menos me salve de convivir con ese psicópata.

Bueno, como decía, nos vinimos para Bruselas y aquí me vería yo con mis hermanos después de la cumbre para volver juntos a Italia. No me imaginaba que pasaría lo que paso y por eso obviamente no me cerciore de su paradero; además Luciano se enfada mucho cuando lo interrumpo en plena junta y créanme, nadie quiere ver a mi hermano molesto jamás.

Justo estábamos discutiendo cosas súper importantes como el nuevo video de Lady Gaga, cuando Gilen entro por la puerta y nos interrumpió con su cara de amargado; lo que yo no entiendo es como rayos sabía dónde encontrarme, pero supongo que esa es otra historia.

\- Seborga, ven aquí un segundo.

Este tipo siempre ordenando a cualquiera, dios me libre de caer en su tutela.

– ¿Has visto a mi hermano Lutz hoy? - me pregunto - ¿O en su defecto lo viste ayer o los días anteriores? – y Gilen se mostró muy ansioso por la respuesta, yo me imagine que Lutz se había fugado OTRA VEZ del trabajo.

¿Qué porque lo digo?, pues fácil, las discusiones entre Flavio y Lutz dejan muchos trapitos sucios volando, ellos aman lanzarse pullas. Uno no necesita mirar los programas de chismes para entretenerse, basta con verlos discutir.

\- Sinceramente no lo eh visto señor – le respondí desde mi asiento.

Y no era mentira, yo no me la vivo cuidando los pasos de Lutz...aunque supuse que Luciano tal vez sabría.

– ¿Porque no le llama a mi hermano para preguntarle?, ya sabe que ellos son muy amigos – le aconseje. Gilen contuvo una mueca de desprecio al escuchar mis palabras, ya sabía que no le agrada Luciano, pero no pensaba que lo odiara tanto.

\- Supongo. Muchas gracias niño – y el hombre marcho hacia la puerta de la heladería.

\- ¡No soy un crio señor! – le espete mientras se iba, aunque obviamente me ignoro. Da igual de cualquier forma.

Cuando Prusia se fue nosotros seguimos un poco con el "Debate de estado" y luego sacamos la botella para juegos oficial de la Liga de Micro-naciones, esa que Wy se encargó de pintar a mano como regalo. Primero les toco a Kugelmugel y Niko-Niko, luego me toco a mí y a Ladonia.

\- Verdad o castigo, Seborga – me indico mi verdugo. Yo medite un segundo al respecto.

\- Como no escogiste rápido, te daremos castigo – exclamo Sealand de pronto y empezó a sacar chiles de su mochilita con la intención de obligarme a tragarlos.

\- ¡Idiota, le toca a Ladonia, tú te callas!

Sé que muchos creerán que es mejor no meterse con Sealand, quien a diferencia de su hermano adoptivo Ladonia, es un niño problema. Mas acertado seria compararle con un pequeño demonio, muy similar a "Problem Child" la película, donde un mocoso diminuto y pelirrojo hacia de las suyas a todo el mundo; de hecho Sealand también es pelirrojo, vaya coincidencia.

\- Vale, vale, ya paren los dos - nos calmo el pacifista Ladonia, mientras ponía un mano en el brazo de su exaltado hermano - Anda ya, sigamos - insistió, pero yo y Sealand nos miramos retadoramente unos segundos mas, antes de seguir con el juego. Los otros chicos suspiraron aliviados.

Lo cierto es que sé hasta dónde puedo llevarme con el pelirrojo y hasta donde hay que parar. De cualquier modo él no se atrevería a tocarme ni un pelo, le teme demasiado a Luciano como para eso.

\- ¿Y que eliges Seborga?

\- Verdad - conteste muy decidido.

El famoso "iuu" no se hizo esperar, luego Vikesland (la micro-nación canadiense) susurro alguna cosa al oído de Ladonia y este se puso nervioso, aun así realizo la pregunta.

\- Mmm, haber... ¿cuál chica te gusta? – pff, no me extraña nada que la haya sugerido una niña, ¿qué clase cursilería es esa?

\- Ninguna – conteste muy cortante, que si me gusta o no una chica es cosa mía, luego ni cómo evitar las burlas.

\- No, no, no – protesto Reino Gay y Lésbico, que es otra de las micro-naciones del grupo – Te tiene que gustar una, ¿o a lo mejor es que porque te gustan los chicos? – y aunque bien podría pasar por mofa, yo sabia (para horror mío) que el chiquillo lo preguntaba muy en serio, porque me guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Al instante todos empezaron a hacerme burla, casi me extraño que el gerente no nos echara de la heladería, la grita se oía por todos lados.

\- Marco y Billy, sentados bajo un árbol, besándose – canturreo el corrillo y Billy, el reino Gay, se sonrojo como tomate. Yo los amenace con rosearles mi refresco si no se callaban.

\- Nah, que a Wy su hermanito le esta bajando el novio – Se burló Molossia a carcajadas.

Todos se rieron igual por la broma, menos la pobre Wy cuyos ojos se humedecieron de la humillación y salió corriendo de la cafetería; fue solo entonces que se callaron los chicos.

Pensé seriamente en salir y ver que le pasaba, porque es mi amiga, saben. Pero su hermano mayor, Hutt River, se me adelanto. Reino Gay (que también es hermano de Wy) se largó tras ambos, aun seguía abochornado. Durante unos minutos el silencio se apodero de nuestra mesa, todos parecían hechizados...claro que esto no podía durar demasiado y más pronto que enseguida los demás se sumergieron de vuelta en el juego de la botella como si nada hubiese pasado, yo seguí preocupado.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, por fin dimos por finalizada la partida de botella y salimos en grupo a pasear por ahí; Wy no regreso y sus hermanos tampoco. Recorrimos alborozados dos cuadras hasta sentarnos en un parque. Los mas pequeños del grupo corrieron rápido hacia los columpios y demás juegos. Ya llevábamos allí una hora, cuando de la nada vimos acercarse a Francia.

\- Por fin te encuentro Seborga- exclamo agitado - ¿Has visto a tus hermanos por algún lado?

\- Lo siento, no les eh visto - respondí desde mi banca. Era extraño que tampoco ellos estuvieran en la junta, muy extraño a decir verdad.

Francia me pidió que le llamara a su celular cuando los viera y me hizo apuntar su teléfono en mis contactos, luego se marcho por donde vino.

Saben, que Flavio no se hubiese presentado a la cumbre era raro, pero que Luciano faltase era demasiado, desde que tengo uso de memoria Luciano siempre se ha responsabilizado de las reuniones de tal calibre y es en apariencia muy responsable; excepto en carnaval, claro, allí se pone súper loco. En una ocasión no apareció durante días y Flavio me dijo que supuestamente estaba en un viaje de negocios, pero luego resulto que estaba tirado muy ebrio en una zanja.

Ese Flavio siempre intenta endulzarme la verdad con sus mentiras. Como la vez en que intento explicarme el origen de los bebes con semillas y cigüeñas, cuando en realidad yo ya lo sabía hacia mucho cortesía de Luciano. Sip, esos son mis hermanos, vaya que sí.

Volviendo al relato…

Francia me paso su número de celular para llamarlo en cuanto viera a mis hermanos, justo estaba añadiéndolo a mis contactos cuando el maldito Sealand me arrebato el móvil.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? - espete molesto.

Peter termino de teclear en su celular y me lanzo mi aparato.

\- Nunca se sabe cuan útil es el número de alguien, sobre todo si es un país tan grande, jeje.

\- Espero que no te hayas birlado también el número de mis hermanos - le advertí - Luciano se enojaría muchísimo _ y tal cual esperaba, Peter se estremeció en el acto porque Luciano es una de sus criptonitas.

Luego de este incidente, nos dirigimos a un restaurante local y pedimos un menú para compartir, ahí estuvimos un buen rato. Pero Wy tampoco volvió en todo ese tiempo, me preocupaba que las bromas le hubiesen afectado mucho. Últimamente esta muy sensible, yo me figuro que será cosas de niñas.

Llegada la noche, los celulares comenzaron a timbrar y uno a uno fueron recogiendo a los chicos del corrillo. Primero llegaron por Sealand y Ladonia, ambos se marcharon escoltados por Suecia. Luego Canadá recogió a Vikesland y Molossia; fue bueno saber que de nuevo nos salvábamos de ver a Allen Jones. Vale, vale, no quiero ser grosero, pero ese tipo me asusta a veces, siempre eh creído que se droga. Incluso Flavio me advirtió de no acercármele sin Luciano cerca.

Mientras el grupito disminuía, discutimos la ausencia de Wy y decidí seriamente llamarle en cuanto arribara al hotel. Finalmente el último en ser recogido fue Chipre del norte cuyo padre excuso mucho trafico en el camino, aunque no le creímos ni jota, porque no es la primera vez que Turquía se olvida recoger a su hijo.

\- Oiga señor - dije a Turquía - ¿no ha visto a mis hermanos por allí? - no había tenido ni una sola llamada de mis hermanos todavía y eso no es normal del todo.

Turquía dijo que no los había visto y se ofreció a darme un aventón hasta el hotel. Llevaba un auto rentado de agencia, y yo supongo que le parece mas practico así; mis hermanos en cambio, nunca desperdiciarían la oportunidad de lucir sus elegantes coches en Bruselas, aunque claro, Italia esta mas cerca de Bruselas que Turquía.

Una vez en el hotel me apreste a pedir mis llaves a la misma recepcionista que nos atiende hace años, porque si, nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel todo el tiempo; por favor, tampoco es tan raro.

\- ¿Ya volvieron los señores Vargas? – le pregunte a la mujer. Ella me miro y checo su lista de registros más por protocolo que por necesidad.

\- Lo siento aun no se registran señorito.

Aquello era demasiado extraño, pero de nuevo me tranquilice pensando que tal vez solo habían salido muy tarde de Italia y por eso es que ni tiempo les dio de pasar primero al hotel. Ahora sé que debí sospechar más, pero lo cierto es que no lo hice, en lugar de eso subí a mi habitación más preocupado por Wy que por otra cosa; la niña no cogió ni una sola de mis llamadas y al final me acosté a dormir, afuera lloviznaba.

…

Debo confesar que no fue hasta el día siguiente que me preocupe por la aparente falta de mis hermanos. Y es que ambos son tipos muy independientes, siendo yo el menor, nunca tuve ni la fuerza ni el carácter para imponerme a ninguno; si ellos querían hacer algo, lo hacían y jamás necesitaban de mi opinión. Además, como siempre tenían todo bajo control, no creí ni por asomo que estuvieran en problemas o que pudieran estarme ocupando. Supongo que eso no me hace el mejor hermano, lo se y lo lamento.

El día siguiente a aquel jueves, recuerdo habermela pasado indagando el paradero de mis hermanos. Una sensación extraña me recorría. Era la primera vez que pendía de mi todo un mundo de responsabilidades, nunca antes había pasado, lo admito. Flavio siempre se encargo de que no me molestase por casi nada, siempre estaba de arriba para abajo atendiendo esto y aquello; Luciano también. Así que, encontrarme tan súbitamente a cargo de todo y como responsable de tanto, no me gustaba y me estaba asustando.

Llame como loco ese día a todos lados, pero nadie sabia nada. Nadie los había visto, nadie hablo con ellos. Nunca como entonces maldije no interesarme en sus agendas personales ni el funcionamiento de sus deberes. ¿Como rayos saber donde iría semejante par, siendo tan pero tan independientes?

Pude sentir un momento que el mundo se me cerraba, me sentí tan indefenso, tan consciente de mi dependencia de ellos para vivir mi vida y de cuan poco me necesitaban ellos para vivir la suya. Unos segundos dure encogido de miedo ante mi descubrimiento…entonces la puerta sonó.

TOC-TOC

Casi fantasee pensando que eran ellos como siempre a mi rescate, pero no era ninguno de los dos, sino Bélgica.

\- Tenemos receso en la reunión - se justifico la chica- ¿están acaso tu hermanos aquí?

Y solo escuchar eso me desinfle como globo. Ella debió notar mi turbación, porque cambio su semblante uno de mama gallina y paso a la habitación.

\- Cuéntamelo todo – Exigió con los brazos en jarras y yo hice exactamente lo que me pedía.

Bélgica me escucho atenta y por su rostro pude ver que todo era más grave de lo que pensaba. Aun así se mantuvo en sus cabales y sacando su celular le marco a Francia. No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando el galo ya se había apersonado en el cuarto. Estaba muy preocupado como para ocultarlo, me dijo que no solo mis hermanos estaban desaparecidos, también Lutz lo estaba.

Miles de ideas cruzaron mi cerebro, ninguna era buena...

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Notas:**

***** El manierismo, _a la manera de Italia_, es la denominación histórica del periodo a finales del renacimiento para los países vecinos (en su mayoría) de Italia. En aquellos días los más económicamente pudientes, viajaban a Italia para aprender del arte, arquitectura, medicina, etc... que se estaba desarrollando en Italia, más específicamente en el norte de Italia. Pero no se crean que viajar a Italia era como ahora, por entonces era un viaje sumamente arriesgado y no había mucha garantía de ir y volver.

***** No es ningún secreto que los norteños y los sureños de Italia se pelean constantemente, pero eso suele aplicar a varias naciones. En Italia, sin embargo, tiene que ver también con su desarrollo histórico. Italia del Norte estuvo bajo el poder de los germanos, mientras Italia del sur pasó a manos de España. Además de esto, el clima no es igual y el desarrollo cultural tampoco. Por último, pero no menos polémico, es la ligera diferencia racial entre ambas regiones. Los norteños son un poco más altos y más pálidos. Los sureños son más bronceados y de ojos más obscuros. Si bien esto no cambia sus estatus de italianos, parece ser uno de los temas preferidos a la hora de las pullas entre ambas regiones; ambos grupos tienen apodos para los contarios y son bastante imaginativos, todo sea dicho.

***** Seborga no es una nación reconocida. Y lo sé, ya lo sabían ustedes. Pero igual les daré un par de datos más. Seborga es pequeñita, casi un pueblo. Imprime sus propias monedas que son más bien souvenirs. Históricamente fue omitida de la descripción de los territorios que conformaban Italia, por eso se pudieron dar el lujo de considerarse un país aparte; obviamente Italia no estaba de acuerdo y Seborga no insistió en su independencia, tampoco les convenía económicamente hablando. Por ultimo diré, que Seborga se ubica en el norte de Italia.

*** **El "Reino gay y lesbico de las islas del mar coral", es una micro-nación no reconocida de Australia, lo que técnicamente lo hace el hermanito menor de Wy y Hutt River.

***** Las versiones 2p son muchas, yo me base en algunas de ellas. De ahí que no sean psicópatas desalmados, sino solo la otra personalidad posible. Además, pienso que pese a ser 2p, ellos también son naciones y tienen la obligación de velar por su gente. Un mundo con naciones psicópatas no es equilibrado, se acabaría muy pronto.

_._

_**saly arlelt: **Muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida a este humilde fic, temo que me tarde en actualizar por las razones al principio expuestas. Me disculpo. ¿Y dime, que te parecen las personalidades 2p?_

**_Tainita3561: _**_Sip, Lutz es genialoso. Sera genial cuando se encuentre con Ludwig, al menos eso espero. XD También tienes razón con lo de Gilen, es muy sobre protector y controlador; pero lo ama y mucho. n_n_


	8. Buscando a Lutz

Primero que nada una explicación, mas bien excusa, a mi tardanza. Ya tenia medio escrito este capitulo, pero lo releía y no me gustaba, luego lo modificaba y tampoco me gustaba. Finalmente quedo como verán.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Otras cosas pueden cambiarnos, pero siempre partimos y terminamos con familia _

(Anthony Brandt)

.

**Capítulo 8,**

**BUSCANDO A LUTZ**

(POV Austria)

.

_._

Ver a Gilen paseando como poseso de arriba abajo no es una sorpresa, el siempre ah sido un maniático durante las crisis. Lo que si me preocupaba era que dañara tan exquisita alfombra.

\- Gilen siéntate ya, por amor de dios - le ordene desde mí asiento.

Y como era de esperarse, el tipo me ignoro y siguió haciendo hoyos en el suelo. Solo se detuvo al entrar el primo Sajonia a la habitación y de inmediato le abordo.

\- ¿Noticias nuevas? - pregunto tan ansioso como un niño, Sajonia solo negó con la cabeza y fue a servirse un brandy de mi despensa.

\- Nada todavía - exclamo tras beberse un trago - eh movilizado a todos mis contactos y nada aun. ¿Qué dices tú Austria? – me dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza, aseverando que tampoco tenia nuevas noticias. Gilen nos miraba como si de un demente se tratara, tenia la pinta de arrancarse en cualquier momento el cabello y dudo que le hubiésemos podido detener en tal caso.

\- Lo sabia, lo sabia - exclamo - nunca debí permitirlo en principio, todo esto es mi culpa, de mi negarme, ¡debí negarme! - exclama como si de un mantra se tratara. Casi pensé que daría saltos como liebre loca.

\- ¿Cálmate de una maldita vez? - le grito Sajonia, que parecía igual de alterado y aun así guardaba la calma.

Yo sin embargo me limitaba a mirar desde mi asiento el espectáculo, poco o ningún animo tenia de intervenir, Gilen siempre será un histérico y Sajonia puede controlarlo el solito. Nada pintaba allí mi intervención.

Prusia anduvo y anduvo en círculos por un buen rato mas, Sajonia solo le miraba agobiado. Pensar que llevábamos casi dos días sin dormir nada y aun así Gilen tenía energía para armar escandalo; tal vez su cuerpo se recargaba con el movimiento, como esos nuevos relojes.

\- Dios mío que eh echo - murmuraba desesperado.

Yo también estaba angustiado, lo confieso, me había pasado dos días llamando por teléfono a cuanto conocido tenia y nadie sabia el paradero de Lutz. A estas alturas toda la familia se había enterado y justo nos habíamos reunido en mi casa principal de Viena para discutir el asunto.

Prusia comenzó a morderse las uñas en pleno ataque de ansiedad y Sajonia suspiro de nuevo agobiado, tener que lidiar con la desaparición de Lutz mas la histeria de Prusia, era demasiado. Quizás fuese momento de intervenir.

\- Voy a pedir que nos suban el la comida de una vez por todas - anuncie a los dos, pues no habíamos comido desde que amaneciera.

\- ¡¿Como se te ocurre comer en un momento come este, podrían tenerlo secuestrado, podrían estar torturándolo, podrían estar asesinándolo o quien sabe dios que otras vejaciones?! - Y los ojos azules de Gilen parecían salir de sus órbitas mientras decía esto.

\- Nada ganamos malpasándonos de este modo. ¡Uno debe tener fortaleza ante las crisis, Gilen!

Pero ni esta fuerte critica logro mella alguna en Gilen, el ya estaba muy histérico como para razonar.

\- Austria, te acompaño - se apunto Sajonia ya muy cansado de lidiar con Prusia. Ambos salimos de la habitación.

.

\- ¿Tu donde crees que este? - le pregunte finalmente a mi primo, mi cabeza tenía sus propias teorías.

\- Yo...bueno, primero supuse que estaría con Italia, pero ellos también desaparecieron.

Fruncí el ceño de solo pensar eso, porque Luciano es pésima influencia para Lutz (o cualquier ser viviente), solo en eso estoy de acuerdo con Gilen y aun recuerdo cuando el italiano era niño bajo mi cuidado. Por aquellos días el pueblo de Sur era tan enfadoso a mi administración que termine cediéndole el mocoso a España.

Caro pague ese error, lo admito. Porque Luciano, aunque talentoso y sumamente inteligente, resulto ser mas maquiavélico de lo esperado y con los años ese pequeño error me paso factura.

\- Mas le vale a ese maldito italiano no haberle hecho nada - exclame sin pensarlo, Sajonia me miro de reojo y callo.

Nos hicimos tontos un rato en la cocina sin animo alguno de volver para lidiar con Prusia. Pronto nos vimos absorbidos mandando mensajes a nuestros parientes que buscaban también a Lutz; bendita tecnología, al menos sirve para algo.

Pero aun nadie sabia sobre Lutz, aunque Suiza estaba rastreando sus tarjetas y cuentas bancarias; el tipo aseguro que nos llamaría en cuanto supiese algo.

Media hora mas tarde, por fin pensamos que era tiempo de subir y ver si Gilen no se había suicidado o algo por el estilo. Aun que lo dudo, se leyó bastantes veces "El Infierno" de Dante Alighieri cuando era mas joven.

.

La bien cuidada puerta se abrió sin hacer ni un quejido y ambos, Sajonia y yo, entramos con bandejas en las manos. Gilen estaba sentado sobre un sofá frente a la ventana, se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos y había pasado de la histeria a la desesperación. Quise acercarme y decirle que comiera, pero entonces escuche un quejido muy suave salir de su rostro y preferí voltearme fingiendo ignorancia. A muchos hombres les disgusta que les vean llorar y Gilen es uno de esos. Sajonia también debió notarlo porque me hizo señas para que saliéramos y le diéramos algo de intimidad; a veces es preferible la tristeza a la histeria, pues la segunda no te deja ni avanzar.

Horas después la llamada llego. Heinz, es decir Suiza, había encontrado una compra de boleto hacia Italia en el registro de Lutz y justo un día antes de perderle comunicación, dijo que también había un cargo por varios transportes en Italia, mas retiros normales en efectivo y un hospedaje en Manarola Italia. Según Suiza, había llamado al hotel para averiguar y el dependiente le dijo que en efecto un tal Lutz se había hospedado y que coincidía con la foto que le faxeara para identificación. El hombre también había dicho que se registro junto a otros dos hombres, un español y un "terrón". Por mi experiencia se que este ultimo es un apodo peyorativo muy usado en el norte de Italia para con los sureños, así que ahí estaban los desaparecidos, ¡en Manarola de vacaciones!

Ya empezaba a sentir alivio cuando la voz de Suiza me zarandeo por teléfono.

\- Idiota, te digo que escuches toda la investigación, que trabajo me ha costado - se quejaba Heinz en la bocina.

\- Me da igual tu estúpida investigación, lo importante es que le encontramos - le calle entusiasmado.

\- ¡Idiota, no eh terminado!

\- Y yo ya te dije que...

\- ¿Qué otra cosa averiguaste? - interrumpió Sajonia y pude imaginarme a Suiza esbozando desde el otro lado del auricular una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- El hombre me dijo que se hospedaron por una noche y nunca volvieron, sus cosas siguen allá, Lutz incluso llevaba a su perro y el animal tampoco aparece. La policía local esta investigando, pues hace unos días antes se perdió otra persona hospedada en ese hotel.

De pronto las palabras de Gilen resonaron en mi cabeza _"...¿y si lo torturan, y si lo tienen secuestrado?"_. ¡Caray, al final el histérico tenia razón!

\- Nos vamos ya mismo a Manorola - declare sin pensar, lo que estuviera pasando lo íbamos a averiguar.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

.

**Notas:**

***** Sajonia es uno de los antiguos reinos mas famosos del estado germano, actualmente es un estado federal de Alemania.

***** Prusia 2p es un personaje creado por los fans así que bien podría tener los ojos de otro color. La versión que yo uso no tiene los ojos rojos yes con mucho mas religioso. De ahí también la referencia a "El infierno" de Dante Alighieri, que era una lectura muy común en la edad media y tiene unas ilustraciones bastante impresionantes sobre los castigos del infierno según el pecador.

***** "Terron" es un apodo muy usual en el norte de Italia para referirse a los italianos sureños; y si, es un apodo peyorativo.

_._

**_Tainita3561: _**_Sip, Lutz es genialoso. Sera genial cuando se encuentre con Ludwig, al menos eso espero. XD También tienes razón con lo de Gilen, es muy sobre protector y controlador; pero lo ama y mucho. n_n_


	9. La comitiva

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_El verdadero amigo es aquél que está a tu lado cuando preferiría estar en otra parte._

(Len Wein)

.

**Capítulo 9,**

**LA COMITIVA**

(POV Holanda)

.

_._

Recuerdo la primera vez que escuche silbar una locomotora, era un agudo espantoso para la mayoría, pero a mi me sacudía. Cuando las ruedas del gigantesco monstruo metálico se pusieron en movimiento por primera vez, pude notar como el corazón se salía de mi pecho.

Hoy en día los trenes son más rápidos, más delgados y más modernos. Pero cada vez que se ponen en movimiento sobre mi territorio, Holanda, puedo sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo. Incluso ese día lo sentía, encaramando a mi butaca en ese tren que atravesaba el territorio italiano con una suavidad impresionante. Junto a mí, mi hermana dormitaba apoyando su cabeza en la ventana, había estado desvelándose los últimos días con tantísimas preocupaciones encima. Del otro lado de la fila iba Portugal también en la ventana, mirando el paisaje como si no hubiera un mañana y a su lado se sentaba Seborga que de tan encogido pareció más que nunca un chiquillo. La cara larga y mal descansada se adornaba con ojeras y la pesadumbre lo opacaba. Es triste ver a un niño en ese estado, sobre todo Seborga que siempre había sido tan animado. Así que lo pensé por un segundo y le hice una seña.

\- Que te parece mi reloj – le comente como si fuéramos uña y mugre, aunque en realidad casi nunca hemos hablado.

Seborga me miro extrañado, más que nada porque yo le estuviera hablando. Luego miro mi reloj con desinterés e hizo una mueca de incredulidad. No es el primero que pone esa cara, saben, mi reloj es moderno y algo peculiar, tiene muchos engranes visibles y da la hora de distintas ciudades con una manecilla diferente, además se desdobla hacia donde este yo mirando y brilla en colores chirriantes bajo el agua. Nunca encontraras un reloj igual, ni con tantos truquitos secretos, porque fue fabricado para mí en específico como pago por un favor hace muchos años. El mismo Suiza lo hizo con sus propias manos, cosa muy rara todo sea dicho, porque desde que su economía se basa en los bancos, no ha vuelto casi nunca a fabricar relojes o navajas, al menos no el mismo.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo fantástico? – le pregunte. Y girando un tornillito, hizo emitir a los engranes un tintineo musical al tiempo que una figurita de adorno se movía por todo el borde la circunferencia de cristal como si el muñeco estuviese caminado por todo el interior del reloj.

Seborga se quedó mirando el reloj como todo crio haría y por un momento pensé que había conseguido distraerlo de sus preocupaciones. Pero Francia en el asiento de enfrente interrumpió la magia del momento al soltar una palabrota en su idioma por el celular.

\- …y no quiero escuchar ni una maldita queja mas ¿me oíste? – le decía a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea – Suficiente tengo con este asunto, no me des ningún otro maldito problema.

Lo demás fue una conversación muy amarga y mal hablada, pero yo me lleve a Seborga a buscar la cafetería; el chico no tenía mucho interés en alimentarse, pero conseguí que me siguiera. Estuvimos metidos en el vagón-restaurant un buen rato y allí se nos sumaron mi hermana y Portugal luego de un rato. Francia se quedó discutiendo por celular.

Mientras estábamos ahí todavía recorriendo kilómetros y kilómetros de Italia, el cielo se oscureció poco apoco, como si supiera que sus señores amos estaban en algún aprieto y que Seborga se sentía triste.

.

Nuestra llegada a Manarola fue realmente gris, el cielo que nos había acompañado todo el viaje se instaló también sobre la pequeña ciudad y las olas del mar se encabritaron.

Manarola en persona nos recibió en su casa, era un niño en apariencia, aunque sabíamos que debía ser muy antiguo. Nos instalamos en su casa que estaba llena de plantas de ornato bien cuidadas y nos acomodamos como sardinas en sus dos habitaciones de huéspedes; la casa seria nuestra base de operaciones mientras buscábamos. Aquella noche cenamos varias pastas con salsas, mientras discutíamos lo que podría haber sucedido a los desaparecidos; el mar seguía azotando.

Al día siguiente amaneció igual de nublado y nos dirigimos en grupo hasta el hotel donde estuvieron por última vez ellos. El gerente mismo nos recibió y conto todo lo que sabía.

\- Si gustan puedo llamar a la policía local para que les muestren el reporte y les digan los avances, en este momento deben estar haciendo lo mismo con los otros familiares.

Portugal se atraganto con su bebida y miro al hombre aturdido.

\- ¿Pero de que otros está hablando?

Asustado de haber cometido un error, el hombrecillo palideció un poco y nerviosamente nos contó sobre unos extraños del norte que habían venido buscando información sobre lo mismo.

\- E…este, no sabía que no los conocieran, p-pero nos mostraron credenciales. En serio. ¿Te acuerdas Gervasio?

\- Si, si, nos mostraron credenciales y luego se fueron con la policía a pedir el reporte. Parecían sinceros, en serio.

\- ¿Y de parte de quien venían? Si nuestros desaparecidos son latinos – les increpo Manarola casi en reproche, usando la voz de "yo soy la representación local y por lo tanto el que manda aquí".

\- P-pero jefe, creí que uno de los occisos era alemán, le juro que no parecía latino. Los sujetos nos dijeron que venían solo por él, era altos como este señor – y el hombre me señalo de pronto – también eran rubios y muy pálidos, excepto uno claro.

Mire a los otros que por fin caían en la cuenta, al parecer el clan de Lutz ya estaba aquí.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

.

**Nota: **Holanda 2p es algo excéntrico según tengo entendido y mucho mas afable que su contra-parte 1p.

_._

_._

_Debo aclarar que sigo por lo general una simple regla, si no recibo aunque sea un review, no publico la siguiente parte. No es que este sea el mejor fic del mundo, pero tampoco tine caso continuarlo si nadie lo lee, vale._


	10. Incompetencia policial

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

.

_Los amigos son como la sangre, cuando se está herido acuden sin que se los llame._

(Anónimo)

.

**Capítulo 10,**

**INCOMPETENCIA POLICIAL**

(POV Belgica)

.

_._

_D'accord_, admito que cuando nos dijeron que el clan de Lutz estaba aquí, no me sorprendí. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Gilen Beilschmidt y su gente se enterasen de la desaparición de Lutz, saben, más me hubiera impresionado que no lo supieran ya con lo chismoso que es Suiza y lo controlador de Prusia. A veces no sé cómo rayos es que terminamos emparentados, lejanamente claro, pero parientes al fin y al cabo. Que cutre ¿no?

Ah, por cierto, yo soy Bélgica, así es Bélgica. No, no se atemoricen, no soy un fantasma o algo así, solo la representación humana de una nación eso es todo. Es más, pueden llamarme Collette, ¿es menos formal no creen? Yo siempre eh creído en todo ese rollo de la diplomacia, que es solo una forma de fingir que nunca críticas a otros a sus espaldas; muy _mainstream_ ¿verdad? Y yo soy experta en diplomacia.

Verán, una vez salimos del hotel ese, Manarola nos condujo hasta la comisaría para ver lo del reporte, pero allí no había ni rastro de Gilen y su banda, sólo policías medio chasqueados de tener que interrumpir su almuerzo.

\- Pues fuera de eso no sabemos nada, señores, hemos investigado los posibles pasos de los desaparecidos pero aún no tenemos nada más – nos contestó un policía sentado tras su escritorio y con una rebanada de pizza aguardando junto a él.

\- Pero bueno, yo eh de suponer que esa búsqueda incluye perros sabueso ¿no? - inquirió Christophe con insistencia y yo me fije que se frotaba las manos con estrés.

\- ¿Cómo cree don? Si no tenemos nada con que rastrearlos, los perros necesitan oler un objeto personal.

Todos nosotros le miramos con cara de "eres un imbécil", pero Manarola fue quién se disgustó más.

\- ¡Serán idiotas! Si tenían las maletas abandonadas de los occisos, ¡¿no se les ocurrió usar esos objetos? Caray!

El oficial solo nos miró ofendido.

\- Jefe, un error lo tiene cualquiera. Figúrese usted sí Sherlock Holmes no se habrá equivocado alguna vez.

Manarola resistió el impulso de soltarle un tortazo (se notaba) y en cambio le espetó un surtido de palabrotas en italiano, luego le grito que le trajera dos perros sabuesos, pero de inmediato. Para ese punto todos en la comisaría nos estaban viendo, podía sentir mi bonita cara arder al rojo fuego. ¿Por qué me toca a mí pasar estos bochornos?

Los perros tardaron dos horas en llegar porque tenían que traerlos desde otra localidad. Todo ese tiempo Manarola se quedó despotricando en la estación mientras nosotros almorzábamos en una cafetería. Nadie tenía ganas de contactar a Gilen (el hermano de Lutz) porque es un tipo pasadito, saben. Gracias al cielo ya no es oficialmente una nación porque de lo contrario tendríamos que tratarlo más seguido. Aunque...bueno, tener a Lutz al frente de Alemania y tener a Gilen es casi lo mismo, porque Lutz es un desobligado y son sus hermanos los que lo controlan todo en realidad. Esa sí es una federación con poder, jeje…oh vamos, ustedes entienden el chiste.

Manarola volvió con los perros al cabo de las dos horas y nos pusimos en marcha hasta el hotel para sacar objetos de las maletas y dárselas a los perros a oler. En mala hora me puse tacones.

\- Sólo que ya no tengo la maleta del tipo alemán - nos advirtió el gerente mientras nos conducía a donde tenían guardadas las valijas - Esa se la llevaron los tipos rubios que les comenté. Se hospedan aquí sabe.

Ninguno quiso decirle que en realidad ya sabíamos quiénes eran los susodichos. Porque eso sería explicar demasiadas cosas y nadie estaba de humor para perder el tiempo satisfaciendo la curiosidad del gerente.

\- ¿Y ellos no están aquí? - pregunte yo al hombre.

\- No, lo siento señorita. Se fueron a la comisaría como les dije y no han vuelto.

\- Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero allá no están, le dijeron que harían luego - insistí, porque me estaba cansando no tener las piezas del puzzle, odio los puzzle incompletos.

\- Emm, pues no, pero traían tres perros rastreadores.

¿Es en serio? A los de la comisaría ni se les pasó por la cabeza mandar un mugre perro a buscar a los desaparecidos y estos condenados germanos se traían tres de un jalón. Habrá que hablar de eficiencia policiaca en la próxima cumbre, eso es un hecho.

Sacamos los objetos que creíamos más impregnados del olor de los occisos, ya saben el las calcetas usadas de España, la camisa de Luciano y (como no) el cepillo especial para cabello sedoso de Flavio. Le juro que ese tipo usa más artículos de belleza que yo, es un metrosexual completo. Pero no encontramos nada de Lutz, lo que por otro lado era lo de menos. Nosotros disponíamos de DOS perros para buscar TRES rastros distintos y el maldito Lutz tenía tres perros (posiblemente militares) buscándolo exclusivamente a él. ¿Consideran eso justo? Porque yo no.

Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato, bueno no de inmediato, antes pasamos por una tienda a surtirnos de agua embotellada y chucherías para la jornada; ya saben, lo elemental. Luego de eso si nos pusimos en movimiento. Duramos tres horas dando vueltas por todos lados, la ciudad entera tenía el olor de los occisos por TODAS partes; vaya estupidez. Pero como comprenderán, al cabo de tres horas mis pies casi sangraban, bueno no tanto, pero si me dolían mucho, así que convencí a mi hermano de llevarme de regreso a la casa de Manarola para cambiarme; aunque les confieso que el plan inicial era que me llevara Francia cargando en brazos, solo que jamás pesco mis (muy obvias) indirectas. Da igual, ya lo conseguiré otro día.

Considerando la caminata que me esperaba, opte por vestirme más _aventurière _y me saque de mis bagajes una cazadora de cuero, así como unos pantalones menos chic y más de montaña, además de cambiarme las dichosas zapatillas de tacón. Vale, se lo que están pensando, ¿porque rayos no vestí así desde el principio? Pues sepan ustedes que lo último que esperaba hacer ese día era caminar detrás de un par de perros por entre calles y más calles de una condenada ciudad desconocida. Yo creí que todo sería menos complicado, de acuerdo.

Cuando baje Hans, osea Holanda, revisaba las plantas de la casa, espero yo que no buscando marihuana.

\- Estoy lista – me anuncie con todo y la pose de "La mujer maravilla", pero mi hermano no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo suyo – ¿Oye Hans, no estarás buscando hierba o sí?

Hans ni se inmuto por mi acusación, puede que incluso me mandara al loco, luego se irguió y me acompaño hasta la salida de la casa.

Saben, mi hermano es un buen muchacho, algo excéntrico, lo admito, pero buen muchacho. Siempre tiene un tema raro del que hablar y le gusta vestir como loco de película steampunk. Usa relojes, corbatas, zapatos, sombreros, lentes, etc…muy estrafalarios y en más de una ocasión me ha llamado en la madrugada para comentarme alguno de sus experimentos…aunque también me llama cuando está muy drogado. Pero insisto, es un buen muchacho.

Aquel día por ejemplo iba vestido como piloto aviador o algo por el estilo porque llevaba un sombrero de copa alta con gogles sobre la visera y por alguna extraña razón había una ventanita de cristal (si, de cristal) en la parte más alta del gorro. Les diré que tengo mis teorías sobre esos sombreros, si me preguntan es para guardar hierva o marihuana de esas que se fuma a veces Hans.

Fuimos andando hasta una plaza donde se supone que nos encontraríamos con los demás, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie y la gente se nos empezó a quedar viendo, probablemente por mi hermano, todo sea dicho, incluso escuche algún niño preguntar a su padre si estaban filmando una película o algo así. Lo ven, esas son las cosas que la pobre de mí tiene que soportar, ¿les parece correcto?

Cuando ya llevamos un cuarto de hora parados como tarados en medio de la plaza, y (por cierto) más de tres peticiones de foto con nuestros "disfraces" por parte de los transeúntes, nos llegó un mensaje de Portugal.

«Tienen que venir para acá, estamos en un problema, está la dirección…dense prisa»

Joder, como si esto no pudiera ponerse peor.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas: **

• Holanda y Bélgica son hermanos, y es sabido que comparten lazos sanguíneos con los países germanos, son algo así como parientes lejanos.

• En Holanda es legal el consumo "moderado" de drogas, aunque bueno, del dicho al hecho siempre hay mucho trecho.

• ¿Alguno conoce la moda steampunk? Es genial si te gustan esas cosas (como a mi).

• Si, a 2p Bélgica le gusta Francia.

_._

_._

_**Maguz:**__ Muchas gracias por el cumplido. __**n_n**__ Probablemente el próximo capítulo salga de nuevo Lutz y compañía, probablemente._

_**Elyzambry:** S__aludos y bienvenida. Colgare la continuación (si no tengo algún imprevisto) el domingo, espero que antes, pero quien sabe._

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ Mis disculpas, aquí te dejo la continuación y ya va siendo hora de saber que paso con Luciano, ¿verdad?_

_**Tsumi yuki:**__ Mil gracias __**T-T **__eso me alaga mucho, espero no decepcionarte._

.

Por hoy les dejo, hasta el domingo si dios quiere. Chao. **6_6**


	11. La infancia de Lutz

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

.

_La alegría no llega sólo con el encuentro de lo hallado sino que forma parte del proceso de búsqueda. _

_Y enseñar y aprender no se pueden dar fuera de ese proceso de búsqueda, fuera de la belleza y de la alegría._

(Paulo Freire)

.

**Capítulo 11,**

**LA INFANCIA DE LUTZ**

(POV Lutz)

.

_._

En mi vida me eh leído varias novelas de aventuras, y siempre pensé que algún día tendría la mía propia. Solo que no esperaba que fuera así, en un mundo paralelo y sin saber cómo volver a ciencia cierta. No me malinterpreten, me gusta todo esto de la adrenalina, nunca me sentí tan vivo como cuando me escape por primer vez del control de mis hermanos, yo era un crio pequeñito y me fui a meter en medio de una batalla, casi me cuesta la cabeza, pero mis hermanos se percataron a tiempo de mi presencia y me salvaron. No fue mi anécdota más valiente, lo admito, pero sin embargo recuerdo como mi sangre hervía con vida propia en mis venas. ¿Por qué no podía sentirme así de vivo todo el tiempo?

Verán, yo crecí en Berlín, en el palacio de mi hermano que tenía una y mil habitaciones. Allí Vivian casi siempre mis otros hermanos, ya saben, los reinos y ducados que se fusionaron para que yo, Alemania, naciera. Yo tenía muchos hermanos, aun los tengo, pero en aquella época todo era muy diferente, no tenía que ocuparme de asuntos de estado ni política fastidiosa…aunque también es cierto que no tenía tanta libertad como ahora. Una cosa compensa a la otra.

Gilen se autoproclamo mi tutor personal, me daba a leer cientos de libros todo el tiempo y me obligaba a repasar teorías de Martin Lutero. Bajo su tutela aprendí once idiomas siendo todavía un niño y nunca me dejaba jugar a mi libre albedrío, además, todos los domingos sin falta me llevaba a la iglesia más cercana para escuchar los sermones del pastor en turno, que siempre terminaban con Gilen felicitando al ministro por su excelente oratoria cuando salíamos del templo. Yo me le perdía por un ratito y me iba a contemplar a los otros niños que salían de la iglesia, se veían felices y lozanos, saltaban y daban cabriolas cuando sus padres no los veían. Yo hubiera querido tener amigos también, pero en el palacio todos los sirvientes eran adultos y siempre iban calladitos de aquí para allá, porque a Gilen nunca le gusto nunca la escandalera. Yo me sentía atrapado en ese lugar.

A veces cuando mis otros hermanos se iban de viaje, yo les rogaba que me llevaran con ellos. _«Seré bueno»_ les prometía, pero rara vez me llevaban con ellos. Baviera era el único que lo hacía invariablemente y sin ponerme jamás escusas, me sacaba de la casa cuando Gilen no estaba y me montaba sobre su enorme corcel, luego cabalgamos hasta sus tierras en el sur que eran enormes y salvajes. Siempre considere a Baviera mi mayor aliado y el único al que podía contarle mis cuitas, pese a que mis otros hermanos lo trataban de incivilizado, porque Baviera entendía que yo era un pájaro enjaulado y él era el niño travieso que siempre abre la jaula a escondidas.

Con los años la cosa no mejoro, yo seguía encerrado en Berlín estudiando, ya practicaba esgrima, ya ensayaba baile, tocaba el piano o me tenía que memorizar poemas y poemas larguísimos. Yo no era feliz, lo confieso, es solo que en ese entonces no sabía cuan infeliz era realmente. Ahora cuando mira hacia atrás, me pregunto como pude crecer en ese ambiente y no volverme loco, nunca volveré a esa jaula. ¡Nunca!

.

El día que caímos por ese hoyo recuerdo haber presentido que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía cuan malo era el asunto hasta que Andrés no los conto. Ambos habíamos salido de la cueva casi al mismo tiempo, pero nos separamos para buscar, él al llorón de Flavio y yo a Luciano. Me estuve picando entre ramas filosas por horas ese día mientras buscaba algún rastro, el que fuera, del paradero de Luciano; pero Luciano no apareció. Luego de las sombras salió Flavio con mi cachorrito y juntos anduvimos de vuelta a Manarola donde nos atacó un hotelero loco que vino a sacar una escopeta de quien sabe dónde, nosotros (obviamente) corrimos por nuestras vidas y fuera de su alcance, pero cuando ya nos creíamos a salvo una mano nos jalo a los arbustos. Flavio grito como niña. Yo…bueno, no les diré si grite o no, porque eso no es importante, vale. El punto es que era Andrés el que nos metiera entre los arbustos. El tipo hizo una seña y nos pidió que nos calláramos. Nos arrastramos lejos del hotel donde las patrullas ya estaban llegando. Jodido recepcionista, ¡si él fue que nos atacó primero!

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio – dijo el español muy sombrío, más de lo habitual, de hecho – Pero aquí no, primero busquemos a Manarola.

Yo supuse que nos quejaríamos por lo de la escopeta y no puse más pegas, además me urgía una maldita cena, de preferencia que incluyera cerveza.

Flavio era el único que sabía dónde vivía Manarola, fue el quien nos guio; yo estaba tan cansado que ni ánimos me quedaban para molestarlo, así de agotador fue ese día. Nos condujo por las callecitas de la ciudad hasta una casa modesta pero arreglada, después toco el timbre de la casa. Evidentemente la casa estaba a obscuras, porque pasaban de las doce, Flavio insistió con el timbre cada vez más desesperado. Yo mismo me incomode y el pobre Reißend igual.

A la sexta timbrada por fin se asomó alguien a la ventana, no vi quien porque estaba obscuro y se retiró muy rápido, pero al cabo de unos segundos ya escuchábamos los cerrojos de la puerta abrirse. Un niño fue el que nos recibió, era pequeñito si me lo preguntan, aparentaba muy pocos años, pero igual que nosotros despedía una sensación nada humana. El crio nos miró de arriba abajo como escaneándonos, Flavio fue el primero en hablar.

\- Disculpa la hora Manarola, soy yo Fla…- pero antes de que termina Andrés le cayó muy tenso. El niño nos miraba espantado.

\- Se lo que debes estar pensando, porque has visto a uno de los nuestros antes, ¿verdad? Lo leo en tu cara.

Sinceramente yo no entendía ni jota de lo que hablaba y estoy bien seguro de que el memo de Flavio aún menos, pero Andrés parecía muy convencido de lo que fuera que estuviese hablando y por alguna razón el niño también.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas: **

• Baviera es técnicamente hermano mayor de Austria, si investigan el origen de esta nación, verán que está íntimamente ligado a Baviera. Por cierto, Baviera si es personaje canon, solo que no sale mucho.

• Como les comente antes, Prusia 2p es muy religioso, al menos así son la mayoría de las versiones. Por cierto el país con mayor número de luteranos en el mundo es Alemania, pero no es la religión más común entre sus ciudadanos, sin embargo.

_._

_._

_**Klan:**__ Porque lo pediste, aqui te dejo la continuación sobre ellos._

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ u_u La verdad no soy muy aficionada al yaoi, lo siento. Pero te aseguro que apareceran juntos muy pronto y se describirá mejor su relación. Espero no te decepcione._

_**MxM's Lovers:**__ Muy cierto, pero bueno aqui me tienes de nuevo. ¿Este capitulo esta algo mas largo? Ok, ok no es cierto, esta igual. XD _

.

Por hoy les dejo, hasta el domingo si dios quiere. Chao. **6_6**


	12. Pidiendo asilo

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas la preguntas._

(Earl Gray Stevens)

.

**Capítulo 12,**

**PIDIENDO ASILO**

(POV Flavio)

.

_._

Manarola nos entro en la casa todavía nervioso, casi pensé que nos dejaría afuera. Su casa estaba diferente de como la recordaba y supuse que habría redecorado hacia poco; lo que no es tan raro en realidad, yo le hubiera sugerido otra rata de colores, pero bueno. Pronto nos hizo sentar en la salita mientras tomaba asiento frente a nosotros en una sofá grande y acojinado, sus manos sudaban y eso me preocupo.

\- Yo...sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando, pero...

De alguna manera intuí que se cuestionaba no habernos dejado afuera, el niño lucía pálido. Andrés fue el primero en hablar.

\- Escucha se que tienes miedo, yo igual. Pero no venimos aquí a causar problemas, no siquiera queríamos llegar aquí.

Yo miraba boquiabierto al español porque, caramba, ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?

\- Pero aquí están - afirmo el chiquillo.

\- Lo se, y sólo queremos irnos. Pero no podemos, no sabemos como.

Cansado de semejante conversación intervine con lo que me pareció más lógico.

\- Tranquilo Andrés, podemos volver en tren eso es fácil, aquí la primera cuestión es censurar a ese hotelero loco.

Andrés cerró los ojos como suele hacer cada vez que se prepara para algo desagradable, a nuestro pies el perrito de Lutz gimoteo; yo mismo me sentí un poco angustiado porque conozco bien a Andrés y esa mueca nunca significaba nada bueno.

Andrés respiró profundo y comenzó su relato, es decir, lo que había pasado desde que nos separamos en la casa desvencijada. A cada palabra mi horror se hacía más grande, porque ya había presentido una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si caminara sobre tierra desconocida pese a estar en territorio de mi hermano, eso no era normal, no lo era. Andrés termino el relato y la sala guardó silencio. Yo no sabía que pensar cavilaba desubicado y sin mirar a ningún lado en concreto. De repente escuche una carcajada y al volverme vi a Lutz convulsionándose de la risa, fue como un balde de agua fría y eso seguro pensaron los otros dos que lo miraban como quien mira un loco. Lutz sin embargo seguía riéndose en su asiento, su cara estaba roja y se sostenía la cara con una mano como si creyera que pudiese irse de boca. Pero que imbécil, típico de Lutz.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber porque te estas riendo imbécil?! - le espete molesto. Pero Lutz siguió carcajeándose - ¡Basta, ya basta!

Lutz no dejo de reírse de inmediato, pero cuando aminoro las carcajadas vi que Andrés lo miraba irritado con esa expresión que siempre pone antes de decidir darle una paliza a algún impertinente.

\- Oh vamos, no me digan que no fue gracioso. Yo no sabía que España fuera tan simpático, pero mira que forma de tomarle el pelo a la nena de Flavio. Fue épico, te felicito. Debiste ver la cara que pudiste dandy.

Y Lutz siguió diciendo estupideces con total desfachatez, agotando la poca paciencia de Andrés; supe que lo golpearía pronto. El problema es que Lutz no es cualquier persona, es la representación humana de Alemania, un país de indiscutible influencia en Europa; incluso si son los hermanos de Lutz los que hacen el verdadero trabajo. Así que como comprenderán, no podía dejar que mi casi padre y mejor amigo se metiera en semejantes problemas y menos aún sí encima de todo le debe tantísimo dinero a la familia de Lutz. Tenia que intervenir.

\- Haber idiota, este es un asunto muy serio, ¿que no te das cuenta de la gravedad?

\- Pero si claro que me doy cuenta Flavio, este señor: España, te ha jugado una broma muy buena y tu caíste redondito.

\- ¡Que no es una jodida broma! - le grite molesto, pese a que yo mismo no estaba seguro de creerme todo ese asunto. Es solo que, ustedes entienden, es Andrés quien lo decía y yo le debo mucho respeto a ese hombre.

\- Hay vamos Flavio, porque te extraña tanto, no es la primera vez que te hacen una broma pesada, supéralo; tu propio hermano lo hace todo el tiempo. Es claro que la tentación fue grande para Herr Andrés.

Manarola miraba todo con los ojos como plato y aunque yo no le prestaba gran atención, pude notar como respingo ante la mención de mi hermano y sus bromas.

\- ¡Eres un retrasado, no se como permiten que estúpidos así sean naciones! - porfié con disgusto y bien mortificado por las reacciones de España. Lutz se reía quedamente.

\- Mira Alemania... - y Andrés le taladro con sus penetrantes ojos obscuros - Yo no tengo la costumbre de bromear como idiota con cosas tan serias, si tu si lo haces es tu problema, pero esto es un asunto grave y te pediré que al menos finjas centrarte. Se bien como se escucha lo que dije, pero tu mismo viste esa luz extraña.

Lutz lo miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente, de esas que pone cuando una nación mas vieja le habla, como si en lugar de hablar con un igual hablase con un abuelo chocho; que imbécil.

\- Bueno, vamos a hacer esto, mañana con luz de día les mostrare a los dos las pruebas para que se convenzan.

\- No, no, no - intervino alarmado Manarola - No pueden quedarse, tienen que volver a...bueno, a donde sea que pertenezcan. Que estén aquí es antinatural y no...

\- ¿Y no que? - le espeto España, por fin su paciencia agotada.

El niño se estremeció y lo miro mudo del espanto.

\- Ya escuchaste lo que dije antes, no sabemos como volver. Tendrás que ayudarnos.

\- ¡¿Que?! No, imposible. ¿Que rayos esperan que haga yo?

\- Por hoy alojarnos, claro. No podemos dormir a la intemperie.

\- P-pero - chisto el niño.

Pero nada mas ver el ceño de Andrés, reculo de inmediato. Con un suspiro de resignación asintió derrotado y se puso de pie como para indicarnos donde dormiríamos, sin dejar de frotar sus manos nerviosamente.

Grrff

Ladro el perro de Lutz y su dueño asintió como si pudiera entender su perruno idioma (que bicho raro).

\- No podemos dormir aun - protesto el tipo cruzándose de brazos - tengo mucha hambre y Reißend también - y como si quisiera dar énfasis a sus palabras, el estomago de Lutz emitió un rugido muy acorde con su habitual vulgaridad; que tipo mas corriente.

\- Las tiendas están cerradas - contesto Manarola, pero Andrés debía tener también hambre porque lo miro con gran elocuencia.

\- Seguro que tu puedes darnos algo, ¿no?

Maldiciendo en silencio, el niño se encamino a la cocina desde donde nos llegaron sonidos de ollas trasteando. Reißend, el perro, ladro entusiasmado y yo me hundí de nuevo en el asiento. Mi cabeza estallaba, no sabia que creer. ¿Porque rayos me pasan estas cosas a mi?

.

**_Continuara…_**

.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

• España 2p es con mucho mas serio que su contraparte, y al parecer mucho mas imponente.

• No es que Alemania 2p sea tonto, solo consideren que es literalmente un adolecente rebelde y Flavio y èl no tienen nada en común además.

.

.

_**Klan:**__ Bueno los nórdicos 2p ya aparecieron, en realidad. Pero probablemente aparezcan de nuevo, no te preocupes._

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ Oh, bueno, no puedo prometer nada porque como digo no soy yaoista, pero si habrá borrachera conjunta en su momento, eso si._

.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima y tengan un buen día...

:D


	13. La huida de Manarola

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La aventura podrá ser loca, pero el aventurero ha de ser cuerdo._

(Gilbert Keith Chesterton)

.

**Capítulo 13,**

**LA HUIDA DE MANAROLA**

(POV Andrés)

.

_._

Aquella noche dormimos en la habitación de huéspedes de Manarola, yo en la camita individual y Lutz y Flavio en el suelo. Ninguno (ni siquiera Flavio) insistió por la propiedad de la cama, me miraban como quien mira a un hombre mayor necesitado de descanso y aunque eso soy, me sentí algo avergonzado, aunque finalmente acepte. Lutz roncaba quedamente y Flavio hacia otro tanto (aunque despierto lo niegue siempre), hasta el perro dormitaba en la habitación bajo el abrazo de su dueño que no parecía nada incomodo de dormir con un perro apoyado en su propia almohada; si me lo preguntaran diría que eso es obra de Baviera, por que Gilen ya habría hecho un escándalo sobre la sanidad y esas cosas. De hecho puedo afirmar que dormido Lutz luce casi inocente, como el niño que es; porque si, una nación puede crecer aceleradamente como hizo él y como hizo Estados Unidos, pero la madures no tiene que estar ligada necesariamente al crecimiento físico y este Lutz sigue siendo un crio, por eso le tolero muchas cosas, a decir verdad.

Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y me sumergí sin poder evitarlo en una pesadilla desagradable donde sombras extrañas me perseguían; este no era mi mundo y tenia miedo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté más descansado y por un segundo pensé que todo habría sido un mal sueño, casi esperaba ver mi habitación alrededor, pero me encontré con que todo seguía igual que la anterior noche, nada había cambiado. Manarola no estaba en la casa cuando baje a desayunar y de inmediato supe que algo iba mal. Lutz y Flavio se asearon según sus muy personales términos y cuando bajaban las escaleras les hice saber lo que pensaba.

\- Hay que largarnos y ya mismo, algo no esta bien.

\- Haber Herr Andrés – comenzó Lutz con su tonito de fingida paciencia - entiendo que a su edad se le ocurran cuentos bonitos para los niños, pero este ya se esta saliendo de control. En lugar de estar aquí fingiendo protagonizar algún filme de suspenso, deberíamos ir a buscar a Luciano.

Flavio esbozo una mueca rápida que delataba estar de acuerdo con Lutz, al menos en lo último, pero yo sabía que debíamos marcharnos. Con mucho trabajo logre convérseles de salir de la casa y los guie como pude a la casa que debería estar desvencijada en nuestro verdadero mundo. Al principio no me creyeron, pero luego de llevarlos frente al hotel (convenientemente ocultos) les hice notar las diferencias existentes.

\- ¿Que no ven que todo es diferente?

\- Tal vez sea un malentendido - insistió Lutz incrédulo.

\- Flavio tu me crees, ¿verdad? - fue un momento duro para el italiano que a duras penas pudo asentir, porque obviamente no me creía nada.

\- Haber, ¿no les preocupa nada que Luciano desaparezca? Sé que normalmente vuelve borracho después de unos días, pero ya pasaron muchos ¿no creen? - insistió Lutz con su misma cantaleta.

De repente escuchamos unas patrullas acercarse a nuestra área y salimos corriendo, porque para ese punto estábamos algo paranoicos, yo más que todos. Asomándonos por los arbustos vimos a un oficial hablando por radio y más lejos al mismísimo Manarola discutiendo con otro policía. ¡Ese capullo nos traiciono!, ya no hay moral en el mundo...bueno, en ese mundo; ustedes entienden.

Permanecimos escondidos todo el rato, Lutz tranquilizaba a su perro acariciándole el lomo y yo pensaba a toda prisa que podía hacer para librarnos de esa. Finalmente las patrullas se retiraron, seguramente para seguir buscando. No estábamos seguros en Manarola, teníamos que irnos ya mismo.

Nos escabullimos hasta una zona oculta y apartada a las afueras de Manarola para planear lo que haríamos. Después de la exhibición anterior fue mucho más fácil convencerlos de marcharnos de esa ciudad. Flavio seguía preocupado por su hermano pero Lutz oportunamente dijo algo sensato (que raro), alegando que sería más fácil buscarlo desde Roma o Venecia.

\- De echo eso me da una idea – comente a ambos – Si Luciano no está aquí…

\- Eso aún no lo sabemos, tal vez este falso Manarola lo tiene secuestrado – me interrumpió Flavio, al menos ya empezaba a aceptar que este Manarola no era el mismo que el de nuestro mundo, algo es algo.

\- Tu hermano no es fácil de capturar – reconocí a regañadientes – Es muy astuto.

Ese argumento si pareció convencerles y viendo el camino allanado proseguí:

\- Lo que digo es que probablemente esté en Venecia.

\- Pero allá no estaba cuando lo busque.

\- Pero tal vez ahora si esta allá – insistí impaciente, no pensaba gastar mi tiempo explicando que Luciano como nosotros estaba en otro mundo y por eso podía bien estar en la Venecia de este mundo…Un momento, ¿existiría aquí una Venecia? – Sera mejor buscar un mapa.

\- Eso suena bien – comento Lutz que adora coleccionar mapas, yo mismo le regale uno muy viejo en su cumpleaños pasado.

\- Por favor confía en mi – le pedí a Flavio mirándolo a los ojos – Si no está allá, al menos conseguiremos más apoyo para volver y buscarlo – le mentí, porque dudaba que nadie en este extraño mundo nos tendiera la mano, solo había que ver lo que ese estúpido Manarola hizo.

Flavio trago grueso pero finalmente acepto, volvimos a Manarola con precaución para robar un mapa de alguna tienda de suvenires, yo mismo hice el trabajo sucio, luego nos largamos de aquella ciudad hacia la Venecia del aquel mundo; ojala no encontrásemos más peligros…

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ Vele pues _:D

_**Elyzambry: **__Tranquila, tranquila, ya casi llegan._

_**Klan:**__ Ya se verá si se conocen todos los países, aún falta historia. n_n Tu espera._

_**ShootingStarXIII: **__Gracias, me alegra que este gustando *-* es solo que todo mundo necesita equilibrio, así que supuse que el que fueran 2p no significaba necesariamente que fueran psicópatas, solo diferentes y contrarios. Seguro será un pandemónium cuando se encuentren. Si, este España es más serio, después de todo ha vivido muchas tragedias._

.

Saludos 6_6


	14. El rastro de Lutz

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_En las grandes crisis, el corazón se rompe o se curte._

(Honoré de Balzac)

.

**Capítulo 14,**

**EL RASTRO DE LUTZ**

(POV Sajonia)

.

_._

Desde que tengo memoria mi primo Gilen ha sido un tipo histérico, algunas veces más que otras, pero en esta ocasión no era para menos. Apenas supimos de la desaparición de Lutz, convocamos una junta familiar en casa de Austria, así es como solemos resolver nuestros asuntos más personales. Lo sé, se lo que están pensando, que nosotros los germanos somos tíos fríos y nada aficionados a nuestras familias. Bueno, tal vez no pasemos tantísimo tiempo conviviendo y esas cosas, pero nosotros también queremos a nuestras familias y las cuidamos a nuestro modo. De cualquier modo una junta siempre es manera adecuada de discutir crisis.

Buscamos por cielo mar y tierra a Lutz, bueno casi, pero el punto es que lo buscamos muy bien y utilizando todos nuestros recursos personales, porque no queríamos preocupar a nuestros superiores que bastantes problemas tenían encima ya. Además Lutz ah echo antes locuras y se ha fugado por ahí, lo que era una razón de peso para creer que esta vez era lo mismo, sobre todo sabiendo que Luciano tampoco estaba. El problema clave fue cuando nos enteramos de la desaparición de España, porque no había manera lógica y racional de encontrar un motivo por el cual el tan serio Andrés Fernández se prestaría a semejantes andanzas y menos aún en compañía de Luciano y Lutz. Pero el colmo de las rarezas fue cuando Heinz, osea el primo Suiza, nos llamó para decirnos que había encontrado el rastro de las tarjetas de Lutz en Manarola Italia y que tanto el como los otros estaban desaparecidos, casi como si hubieran sido tragados por la tierra…solo que no pensábamos que el termino quedara tan literal.

.

Para el domingo a mediodía ya estábamos en Manarola bajando las maletas del taxi que nos llevara hasta el hotel. Nos entrevistamos con el gerente y le mostramos nuestras credenciales para confirmar nuestro parentesco con Lutz. El gerente parecía nervioso con todo el asunto, nos comentó que la policía seguía con las averiguaciones.

El asunto es que solemos fiarnos mucho de estos policías latinos, no es personal, solo no nos daban tan buena espina y no estoy diciendo que no sean honestos, solo que no creíamos que estuvieran haciendo absolutamente TODO lo posible; tal vez ni se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, cuatro naciones (y un perro) estaban desaparecidas, eso es serio, muy serio.

Suiza, que para algo maneja tantísima información, nos había informado antes de arribar a Manarola sobre la carencia de perros rastreadores propios de la localidad así que nosotros decidimos llevar los nuestros. No eran perros militares ni policía, eran básicamente los perros de caza de nuestro primo Baviera, esos que están entrenados para seguirle el rastro hasta un minúsculo ratón. Baviera, por cierto, quiso acompañarnos, pero la negativa de Gilen fue tan rotunda que Austria considero más oportuno no acrecentar su histeria con la forzada compañía de Baviera; y eso que, todo sea dicho, Baviera es un magnifico rastreador. Si me lo preguntan a mí, fue una pésima decisión, hubiera sido más practico dejar al histérico de Gilen en Berlín y traernos a Baviera, pero Gilen amenazó con amarrarse a las ruedas del avión en que viajaríamos sin tan solo intentábamos dejarlo fuera de la búsqueda. Nah, yo insisto en que no se habría atrevido…creo. El punto es que Baviera quedo fuera y Gilen, Roland (osea Austria) y yo vinimos hasta Manarola Italia.

¡Ahhh! Es cierto. No les eh dicho quién soy, solo me puse a hablar y hablar ¿cierto? Bueno, pues yo soy Sajonia…¿¡Como que no saben que es Sajonia!? _Mein gott_, ¿es en serio? Hmp, ahora sí que estoy ofendido, ¿pero qué les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy día? Saben yo solía ser una nación con mucha influencia e importancia, que lo sepan, pero ahora claro, solo soy un simple estado federal. Y tampoco es que lo lamente del todo, si decidí unificarme fue porque era necesario y punto, apenas nos salvamos por un pelo de caer en manos de Francia en una ocasión y definitivamente no podíamos seguir tentando a la suerte por más tiempo, por eso es que decidimos unificarnos. Fue una decisión difícil, saben, y al final de la discusión Austria se había enfurecido hasta límites insospechados, se marchó de la sala muy enojado y declaro que no sería parte de la nueva nación, básicamente porque no pensaba seguir las órdenes de Gilen y su jefe. Así que Roland quedo fuera del cotarro y luego Heinz dijo que él tampoco se unificaría por aquello de la neutralidad suiza y esas cosas. ¡Pff, que par!

Lo que paso luego es historia antigua, aunque les diré que nació Lutz un par de días después de haber proclamado la unificación. Era la cosa más mona que hayas visto en tu vida, si sé que suena muy gay, pero me vale. Desde el inicio supimos que se parecería al abuelo y de hecho al final así fue…bueno, físicamente hablando claro. Porque Lutz no tiene ese porte serio y autoritario del abuelo, es más bien un rebelde sin causa y alborotador de primera. De hecho casi podría asegurar que no podría ser más diferente de Gilen ni volviendo a nacer, lo que hace más infructuoso los intentos de este por moldearlo según sus exagerados estándares. Y así pues, nunca hay paz en las reuniones familiares, menos aun con Gilen gritando a diestra y siniestra por cada imperfección moral que encuentra; lo normal es que lo dejemos hablar solo, jeje.

¿En que estaba? Oh, sí, sí. Nos hospedamos en el hotel ese de Manarola, bonito lugar por cierto. Llevábamos a los perros uno cada uno y estos olisqueaban el ambiente por costumbre.

GRFF-GRFF

Ladro uno de ellos mientras intentaba acercarse a un armario que se mantenía con candado. El gerente miro asombrado al perro y sonriendo con nerviosismo nos contó que justo ahí estaban guardadas las maletas de los desaparecidos.

\- Su perro tiene un olfato muy fino – le alabo el hombre y vi como Roland sonreía de lado, pues los perros eran de su hermano mayor y por tanto se sentía alagado.

\- Si, lo sé – contesto orgulloso, pese a que el nunca en su vida a entrenado un simple perro.

\- Esta ahí la maleta de mi hermano ¿no? – los interrumpió Gilen, que poco nada le importaba los méritos del perro; a mí tampoco me importan mucho en realidad.

\- Así es señor.

\- Entonces dénosla si la policía ya no la ocupa.

El hombre parecía dudar si hacerlo o no, pero al final la dura mirada de Gilen pudo con él y nos entregó la maleta que llevamos con nosotros a las habitaciones rentadas.

Lo primero que hicimos fue comer y dar de comer a los perros, pese a las protestas de Gilen que jodia cada tanto con su cantaleta de salir de inmediato; lo ignoramos. Gilen no se quedó mucho rato esperándonos, se largó para recabar información por su cuenta y no lo vimos hasta dos horas más tarde cuando nos reunimos frente a la oficina de policía. Los oficiales nos recibieron muy acostumbrados a los turistas, nos mostraron el reporte del caso y nos pidieron que les informáramos cualquier cosa extra que averiguáramos, por lo demás no tenían tanto interés en profundizar la charla.

Una vez fuera de la comisaria nos devolvimos al hotel para buscar a los perros y cambiarnos de ropa. Que los policías hicieran su investigación como considerasen, porque nosotros pensábamos hacerlo a nuestro modo…

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas: **

• Baviera es el estado más grande de Alemania y como dije antes, fue una nación germana independiente hasta que se fusiono con Prusia, Sajonia y otros países germanos para crear el Imperio Alemán. Mismo que fue creado en 1871 como forma de protección ante los posibles ataques de los imperios más poderosos de la época, por lo que en teoría al año de hoy, Ludwig y Lutz tendrían tan solo 143 años, ¿quién lo diría no?

• Cuando se fundó Alemania, Austria que hasta entonces había actuado como unificador, fue dejado de lado como líder en favor de Prusia, así que obviamente no quiso ser parte de la unificación.

• Austria 2p es menos ceremonioso que su contraparte y como verán pronto, mucho más activo.

• No hay indicativo para la personalidad de Sajonia 2p por el simple hecho de que muchos ni siquiera lo incluyen entre los 1p, pese a que si es un personaje canon solo que muy MUY poco conocido; solo ha salido creo en una o dos ocasiones en las tiras de Himaruya y para nada en el anime, así que casi nadie lo conoce. Sin embargo, Sajonia si aparece en el fandom, búsquenlo si gustan hacerse una idea de su apariencia.

_._

.

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ Me alegro _n_n _, que me dices de este._

_**Klan:**__ Supongo que podemos disculpar a Lutz y Flavio porno creerle, después de todo es una noticia impactante. xD_

_**ShootingStarXIII: **__Ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres algo bien echo hazlo tú mismo. Y Andrés ya está paranoico._

_**Lisazi567: **__Saludos y bienvenida, me alegro que te guste la historia y mil gracias por comentar cada capítulo *-* , eso me alaga muchísimo, yo misma suelo hacerlo sabes, porque luego se te olvida lo que querías comentar. n_n Gilen es muy serio verdad y Flavio tan a la moda. ¿Qué te parece la relación entre Flavio y Luciano?_

.

Hasta pronto 6_6


	15. Peinando la zona

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo muy obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte._

(Inmanuel Kant)

.

**Capítulo 15,**

**PEINANDO LA ZONA**

(POV Roland)

.

_._

Que Gilen se mostrara impaciente era de esperarse, pero no creo que por eso deba decirse que nosotros queremos menos que el a Lutz, lo queremos igual, es decir MUCHÍSIMO. Pero precisamente porque lo queremos es que debíamos mantenernos serenos en aquellos momentos, si todos nos pusiéramos igual de histéricos que Gilen sería imposible organizar búsqueda alguna o tomar decisiones importantes. Yo me mantuve sereno, no así mi hermano Baviera que insistió muchísimo en acompañarnos, ahora me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor traerlo a él y no a Gilen, pero lo hecho esta hecho, ¿no?

Heinz nos proporcionó toda la información útil sobre Manarola y nos reservó habitaciones en el hotel y asientos en el avión. Pero fuera de esa ayuda no se movió ni un milímetro de su casa en Berna, a veces me pregunto si no tendrá agorafobia o algo semejante, porque rara vez sale de esa casa. Ustedes se preguntaran como un tipo que no se mueve de su casa sabe tanto sobre todos, la respuesta es fácil, del mismo modo en que la CIA averigua cosas, ya saben, espiando. Si, Heinz es experto en el manejo de información, sabe todo sobre todos, incluso que talla de zapatos usan; no pregunten a mi para que, son ondas que se carga mi primo.

Su hermana en cambio, es menos propensa a encerrarse, todo lo contrario se la pasa viajando, explorando y en resumen viviendo la vida loca a sus anchas. No me malinterpreten, no dije que sea una descocada ni muchos menos casquivana, es solo demasiado intrépida para ser una adolecente y rara vez escucha consejos de nadie, menos aun de su hermano que poco o ningún poder tiene sobre sus alocados juicios. Entre ella y Lutz, no quien me da más dolores de cabeza, ya no digamos los dos juntos confabulando, porque es un pandemónium. Las navidades más recordadas por sus fechorías fueron hace tiempo cuando desatinadamente permitimos que fueran a comprar juntos los ingredientes faltantes y terminaron comprando también pólvora y cohetes miniatura, así como una serie de instrumentos de broma que utilizaron a sus anchas con todos nosotros; ese par juntos suelen ser dinamita, en serio. Por eso ahora tenemos a buen recaudo no dejarlos juntos cuando planeamos fiestas, porque nunca se sabe con ellos.

.

Aquel día en Manarola, según recuerdo, llegamos puntuales hasta el hotel para registrarnos. Afuera el viento se tornaba cada vez más lúgubre y el mar azotaba con violencia, claro indicativo de que sabía que su señor (es decir Luciano) estaba desaparecido. Alguna vez yo fui tutor-amo de ese tipo, saben, mucho tiempo atrás cuando éramos con mucho más jóvenes. Luciano era un niño bien parecido y encantador…al menos en apariencia, porque con los años descubrí aspectos de su personalidad que me desagradaban. El chico era inteligente, casi diría que brillante, y sabía leer a las personas como si fuera vidente. Era un manipulador de primera y utilizaba su indudable encanto para salirse con la suya. Bajo mi tutela aprendió a tocar muchos instrumentos y aunque no tenía el mismo talento que yo, siempre tocaba con gracia y buen gusto. Luciano sabía hablar en varios idiomas y pintaba increíblemente, también esculpía y diseñaba edificios. El crio tenía ciertamente todas las herramientas para caer bien a quien quisiera, pero yo le tenía especial manía por su carácter oculto y esa costumbre de hacer lo que se le daba en gana y no respetar mis órdenes. Caro tuve que pagar haberlo elegido a él y no a su hermano Flavio, pero lo hecho esta hecho, repito.

Así pues y sabiendo lo que sabía, entenderán porque no me agrada la amistad entre él y Lutz. Nada bueno puede de sacar de semejante compañía y dudo que Luciano le increpe a seguir nuestros consejos, más bien lo contrario, si Lutz está cada vez más rebelde es seguramente por su culpa; maldito Luciano.

Después de hablar con la policía ese día, nos pusimos en marcha. Cada uno llevaba un perro de la correa y estos olfateaban a su alrededor con ahínco. Saben, estoy orgulloso de esos perros, ahora más que nunca, quien diría que un día serían tan útiles. Nos dividimos en áreas después de consultar un mapa local (cortesía de Heinz), teníamos con nosotros radios y nos llamábamos cada quince minutos para reportarnos; todo estaba muy bien organizado. De modo que pasadas un par de horas ya habíamos peinado media ciudad y preguntado en un italiano mal pronunciado, por los desaparecidos. La gente nos confirmó que efectivamente habían visto a un muchacho rubio y alto en compañía de otros dos hombres, pero que no podían asegurar que fuera el mismo de la foto; tampoco es que fuera raro, si a mí me preguntaran cual es la diferencia entre un italiano y otro, seguro no la encontraría, del mismo modo en que ellos no nos diferencian a nosotros. Les dimos las gracias y continuamos.

Cerca de las cinco, Sajonia nos llamó para decir que estaba parado frente a una casa que al parecer desprendía un fuerte olor a Lutz, por que el perro no dejaba de aullar. Sorprendentemente nuestros perros (el de Gilen y el mío) también se dirigían hacia allá y pronto nos encontramos los seis frente a una casona vieja y desvencijada. Por su apariencia nadie había vivido allí en mucho tiempo y se había convertido en nido de gatos y posiblemente refugio de maleantes. No entramos de inmediato.

\- Sera mejor ir por herramientas, nunca se sabe que encontraremos – dije en voz alta para que me oyeran.

\- No, no. Mejor nos apresuramos a entrar ya, debe estar herido – replico en el acto Gilen que tenía toda la pinta de meterse a la brava a aquel lugar.

Comprenderán que razonar con Gilen es muy difícil (no se los recomiendo) y obviamente no lo íbamos a dejar ir solo. Así que finalmente decidimos que esperarían allí mientras yo iba por las herramientas, Sajonia incluso amenazo a Gilen con amarrarlo algún árbol si no esperaba; cuando yo me marche ellos seguían discutiendo.

En el hotel había mucho ajetreo porque acababa de llegar un camión lleno de turistas, nadie me presto mucha atención que digamos. Saque las maletas que previamente empacáramos con herramientas de rescate y me marche de vuelta a la casona, aunque admito que debía lucir muy peculiar cargando esas cosas. Empero, el recepcionista estaba la mar de ocupado registrando a los nuevos huéspedes y ni siquiera me saludo; tampoco es que yo lo ocupase.

Frente a la casona aun esperaban mis primos, Gilen cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y Sajonia medio exasperado. Me acerque a ellos agobiado, las maletas pesaban mucho y no podía esperar para repartirles la carga.

\- Entremos pues – dijo Sajonia aun molesto mientras se ponía una la mochila a la espalda, nosotros le seguimos adentro.

La casa era igual o peor por dentro, su vieja y antiguamente bella arquitectura deslucía con las telarañas y los destrozos del tiempo, nadie se había ocupado de mantenerla en pie. Los perros pronto fueron a la suyo y terminamos en una habitación recóndita y destartalada que tenía un enorme hoyo en el suelo, imposible saber su profundidad.

\- Si el rastro acaba aquí, debe estar abajo – comente secamente y los otros dos asintieron, tendríamos que bajar.

Gilen de inmediato se ofreció a hacerlo y saco las cuerdas y demás instrumentos de escalar. Pero no podíamos dejar que bajara solo, era imposible saber que encontraría allá abajo; tuvimos que echar mano de un "Piedra, papel o tijera" para resolver quien iría con él. La suerte no estaba de mi lado.

\- Gane – se ufanó Sajonia frente a mí, sonriendo por primera vez en días. Yo solo torcí el gesto irritado y desvié la mirada, porque de todas las compañías que hubiese escogido para semejante expedición, definitivamente Gilen hubiese sido la última. ¿Pero por qué rayos no me traje a Baviera?

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

**Notas: **

• Las versiones 2p son varias, pero al parecer en varias de ellas Suiza es un habido recolector de información por eso de los bancos.

• Liechtenstein 2p es obviamente muy contraria a la 1p, al parecer es mucho menos tímida y más intrépida.

• Baviera también aparece en una ocasión en las tiras de Himaruya, pero si hay fanart sobre él, si gustan pueden buscarlo también para hacerse idea de su apariencia.

_._

.

_**Klan:**__ No te creas, si lo dude antes hacer el POV Sajonia, por eso de que no es muy conocido, luego pensé que era hora de hacerle justici, porque Sajonia si era un pais. ¿Tu crees que fue muy similar a Gilbert?, jaja Digamos que no les dio muchas opciones._

_**TheVampireQueenNight:**__ Como es eso que me cuentas, es que no entendí bien. 6_6_


	16. Por fin lejos

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte._

(Miguel de Unamuno)

.

**Capítulo 16, **

**POR FIN LEJOS **

(POV Lutz)

_._

Desde que salimos de Manarola, hemos tenido que dormir a suelo raso, casi como cuando cazaba en Baviera, Reißend se ha portado de maravilla, moviendo la cola, vigilando en la noche y ayudando en la caza. Flavio por otro lado, no puede decir lo propio, el marica no quiso dormir en el suelo y Andrés hubo que prestarle su chaqueta para que sentara, si la naturaleza fuera más justa podríamos lanzarlo al océano. Pero no, resulta que a los más inútiles les viene incluido un protector.

La tercera noche de nuestra jornada por fin vislumbramos luces en la lejanía, habíamos llegado a un poblado y a riesgo de ser identificados mandamos a Flavio a investigar.

\- Pero porque tengo que ir yo, ya saben que a mí esto del espionaje no me sale.

\- Eso lo sabemos, eres muy nena al respecto – le dije yo con certeza, porque vamos James Bond odiaría que los compararan.

\- Lo siento Flavio – le consoló Andrés – pero eres el único que pasa fácil por italiano - termino.

Lo cual es obvio si me lo me preguntan por qué ni yo ni Andrés estamos ciegos para creer lo contrario. Flavio pataleo, figurativamente claro, y después de su berrinche fue al poblado frente a nosotros. Tardo casi cuatro horas en regresar y cuando lo hizo venia cargado con varias bolsas, nos contó una historia muy falsa sobre lo que había tenido que hacer para lograrlo; claro que yo no le creí ni una palabra, un Flavio valiente tendría que ser marciano disfrazado.

Las bolsas traían ropa estilo turista con una leyenda _Amo l'Italia_ en tinta de tres colores, tres gorras con visera y bordado de tomates, así como lentes obscuros de dudosa calidad, además de bermudas caqui…Horroro conjunto hasta para mis estándares, es evidente que la falta de comodidades esta trastornando a Flavio.

\- Excelente – le felicito Andrés, ante la cara de estupefacción de ambos – nos confundiremos con los turistas, muy bien pensado Flavio.

La última bolsa traía comida, nada elaborado pero si sabroso incluso el perro recibió su parte. Dormimos por turnos entre los matorrales y a la mañana siguiente partimos para el pueblo. Andrés fingía que nos conocía y nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, llegamos hasta el tranvía y nos colmamos estilo ninja…vale no es cierto, compramos pasajes y nos sentamos nerviosos porque la policía pasaba seguido. Cuando nos íbamos vimos las sirenas histéricas pero el tranvía ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**TheVampireQueenNight****: **No lo he pensado en realidad, pero gracias por la sugerencia.

**Klan: **Si tienes razon, mas adelante se vera mucho de lo que comentas

**NakuHetalia****: **Justo ahora


	17. Venecia

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Poco importa que seamos sólidos o espectrales. Igual da. Venecia toda es un fantasma. _

_No expide visas de entrada a favor de otros fantasmas. Nadie los reconocería por tales aquí. _

_Y así, dejarían de serlo. Ningún fantasma se expone a tanto._

(Carlos Fuentess)

.

**Capítulo 16, **

**VENECIA **

(POV Flavio)

_._

El perro de Lutz es lo más aceptable que él tiene, fuera de ese detalle peludo, no tendríamos nada de qué hablar porque la hortera moda que acostumbra no tiene nada que comparar con mis diseños. Su moto negra a la que trata cual bebe no es lo que yo llamo elegante, únicamente una vespa original podría recibir tal alago. Además de lo anterior Lutz acostumbra viajar en casa rodante y ha tenido varias veces el atrevimiento de estacionar esa cosa frente a mi casa, luego porque hablan los vecinos.

De finanzas no es posible discutir con ese chico, no tiene ni la mínima idea sobre el tema y tampoco comprende de agricultura, como no sea el sabor de las patatas. Luego queda la ganadería de la que al perecer solo menciona las salchichas y porque las suyas son supuestamente las originales. De licores, pff, que va a saber el tipo; el bebe cerveza la bebida de los corrientes. Yo la verdad no sé qué le ve mi hermano, yo no lo admitiría ni de conocido.

Andrés se dedicó todo el viaje a revisar mapas y conseguir información sobre los alrededores, si asi fuera de movido en los congresos hoy sería la primera potencia, pero a veces creo que está muy cansado de los conflictos. Nos explicó en confidencia que el mapa lucia igual al de nuestro mundo y que al parecer la economía no era muy distinta. Nadie sabía acerca de las representaciones, igual que en nuestro mundo era una leyenda para los mortales.

Comimos en el vagón lo más barato, con afán de hacer rendir nuestro dinero, Andrés confeso haber asaltado la cartera de Manarola, lo que explicaría su desaguiso.

\- Así que era eso – le reprocho Lutz molesto, según opinaba con su escaso cerebro no hubiéramos arroyo muchos disgustos.

\- No nos persiguieron por eso ya te lo dije y yo solo hice lo más conveniente, tu nunca has estado en una situación parecida y no tienes derecho a externar opiniones – le callo el más viejo arto por fin de las idioteces del chico.

El perro que Lutz se negó a dejar con el resto fingió ser un lazarillo mientras que Lutz payaseaba interpretando a un invidente, según el nadie se daba cuenta de que veía; idiota. Legados a destino no esperamos a que todos bajaran hicimos valer nuestro privilegio de acompañarnos de un invidente y a empujones bajamos primero. Podría jurar que una señora nos gritó "condenados turistas", pero bueno.

Una vez fuera de la estación nos pillamos el primer transporte que acepto llevar al perro porque obvio Lutz no se podía ir caminando. La condición que nos pusieron era llevar al animal sobre nuestros cuerpos a fin de que este no tocase la tapicería. Yo tuve suerte, sabia la dirección mejor que los otros (sin importar lo que Lutz alegue) y pude irme enfrente de copiloto, atrás Andrés y el patatero se acomodaron con el pesadísimo perro que iba más contento que ellos y por supuesto mas cómodo también.

\- ¿A dónde señores? – nos preguntó con acento el chofer que no atina a saber en qué idioma comunicarse, éramos tres distintas nacionalidades.

\- Yo le indico – le respondí con importancia.

Luego le guie por las calles de Venecia, a lo que no ayudaba las interrupciones de Lutz que creía saber mejor que yo los atajos.

\- ¡Haber si te callas macho patatas! – termine gritándole y por toda respuesta el condenado perro comenzó a gruñirme.

Andrés ni se molestó en defenderme, le daba igual como siempre.

.

Venecia del otro mundo es exactamente igual a la nuestra, o al menos eso pienso yo que no le veo gran diferencia. Pasamos por las mismas calles inundadas y por los mismos iconos arquitectónicos. Finalmente tuvimos que bajarnos un par de cuadras antes de la casa porque el vehículo no entraba.

\- Que tengan lindas vacaciones – nos despidió el chofer – y tengan cuidados con las peleas, dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Ambos nos pusimos rojos de vergüenza, mientras el condenado hombre se iba riéndose y Andrés se encogía de hombros divertido.

\- Ustedes tienen la culpa por inmaduros.

La principal de Luciano esta en Venecia, nunca pude convencerlo de mudarse a mi casa. Dice que es lo más sanos que diferenciemos hábitats, una manera sutil de decirme que no soporta estar todo el tiempo en mi finca.

La casa frente a nosotros lucia igual que de costumbre con un par de plantas de ornato diferentes, pero nada muy especial. Recordé justo entonces que no traía llave, el muy idiota de mi la había dejado en el hotel y ahora mismo ni como recupérela.

\- Y ahora que genio – se quejó Lutz de nuevo y yo que aun recordaba el comentario del taxista evite mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Ahora a esperar que nos habrán.

\- No no no – se negó Andrés paranoico – no sabemos que monstruo nos espera ahí dentro, pude no ser nuestro Luciano.

Como nota aquí debo agregar que jamás había escuchado a Andrés decir "nuestro" Luciano, como si realmente le preocupase mucho lo que a este pasara. Tanta preocupación puso hasta al perro los nervios de punta y gimió hasta esconderse tras de su amo.

\- ¿Y si nos colamos y averiguamos? – comenzó Lutz habitualmente estúpido - muero de hambre igual que Reißend - el perro siguió escondido con la cabeza gacha, aunque era indudable el rugido de su estómago.

Discutimos un rato al respecto, apartados en una esquina para que no sospecharan, tan concentrados estábamos que ni siquiera notamos la daga que había entrado de repente en juego. Reißend ladro y Lutz y yo contemplamos el cuello de Andrés amenazado.

\- ¡Luciano! – gritaron mis labios.

En efecto ahí después de tanto y tanta angustia estaba mi fratello psicópata.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Abisag Freiheit: **Gracias por tu comentario, Lutz ciertamente no luce igual que Ludwig en ropa de turista.


	18. Estupideces

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_No existe amor en paz. __Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, _

_éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas._

(Paulo Coelho)

.

**Capítulo 16, **

**Estupideces**

(POV Andres)

_._

Luciano estaba allí parado frente al saloncito, llevaba la ropa limpia y el pelo sedoso brillando como de costumbre, parecía un comercial de Versage de esos que la tías se las pasan viendo, nosotros en cambio lucíamos como desarrapados con esa ropa que picaba y la camisa turística sobre el torso.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraron? – fue lo primero que dijo.

Nos había acorralado en la esquina de la casa con una daga brillante contra mi cuello, en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado pelea nada más para ubicarlo, pero estaba más interesado en acabar con este penoso asunto. Nada más aparecer Flavio se le había lanzado encima para abrazarle recibiendo a cambio un golpe en el estómago, típico del gilipollas de su hermano que siempre ha menospreciando el cariño de Flavio; si me lo preguntan a mi tío, Luciano aún sigue sin ganarse ese derecho.

\- Creímos que estarías aquí, eso es todo – le espete de mala gana porque tengo motivos de sobra para despreciarle.

\- Que estúpidos – mascullo iracundo.

Para ese punto ni Lutz, que siempre lo está defendiendo, parecía impasible; desafiando con ellos el concepto que de él me había formado. El chico se levantó sin previo aviso y le dio un puñetazo en al italiano en el estómago. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, Luciano mas que nosotros.

\- Como te atreves maldito idiota – reclamo el chico – hemos pasado un infierno buscándote y tu ni siquiera lo agraces.

Pero no termino su discurso porque enseguida Luciano le respondió el saludo, asestándole un mandoble a la quijada y lanzándolo de lleno contra un sofá. Flavio boqueo paralizado y yo solo atine a interponerme entre ambos.

\- ¡Basta! – increpe indignadísimo, pero Luciano quiso esquivarme.

Actualmente el tío es más fuerte que yo, lo admito, pero pude reducirlo. Lutz se tocó la quijada herida y mientras yo controlaba a Luciano, Flavio espabilo y lo aparto del asiento. La sala sufrió nuestra ira sin merecerlo, sin querer sentí los conflictos pasados volver a mi mente y la rabia acumulada por años contra el mundo entero. La parte más obscura de mi cabeza exigió sangre derramada y la hubiera escuchado de no ser por el grito de Flavio.

\- ¡No…., por favor basta!

Ambos nos detuvimos, Luciano furioso y yo iracundo, pero detenidos ambos por el amor a Flavio. Luciano comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas agitado, mascullaba velozmente palabrotas.

\- Son unos estúpidos, ¡estúpidos! Lo arruinaron todo viniendo.

El tío pateo una butaca con muy mala leche y no dejo de gritar cuan estúpidos éramos.

\- ¿Tu maldito Andrés, como te atreviste a meter a mi hermano en esto? Eres un maldito cretino – seguía increpando – ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por mi trasero, sino que encima debo cuidar de mi hermano. Y encima se traen a Lutz con ustedes, un jodido crio; como se atreven estúpidos. Y tu Andrés Hernández eres el más culpable de todos, ¿que no se suponía que tú eres un tío responsable?

Luciano termino con desquicio, rojo de rabia pero más desahogado. Yo entendía por qué estaba molesto, lo sé y lo lamento. ¡Pero joder, que no fui yo el de la idea si no Flavio! Además y para que conste, fue por culpa Luciano que todo esto allá pasado, nosotros solo veníamos a rescatarlo.

De momento Flavio seguía planchado contra la pared en posición extraña para quien no lo conozca porque tenía el brazo derecho interpuesto entre Lutz y los posibles golpes, como hacía con Marco (Seborga) para protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Les hubiese hecho una foto de haber sido otro el momento, paro dadas las cosas…

\- Hermano…lo siento, estaba tan preocupado. Creí que estarías muerto, creí que te habías despeñado por algún barranco. No podía localizarte y el cielo de Italia se obscurecía siniestro – Luciano le miro todavía cabreado, respirando agitado por las fosas nasales, pero sin intención de seguirle gritando.

Flavio había logrado lo que solo él y Marco son capaces, ablandar a Luciano Vargas.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**SalyKon:** Gracias, me alaga que consiedres eso. De momento no he pensado en el tema, espero no decepcionarte.


	19. Organizándose

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_El que quiera ser líder debe ser puente_

(Provervio Gales)

.

**Capítulo 19, **

**Organizandose**

(POV Luciano)

_._

\- Que se supone que han averiguado – pregunte con fingida calma, adentro el volcán aún no se apagaba.

La paliza no había sido en vano, los golpes a veces son casi un dialogo y es casi la única manera en que Andrés y yo nos comunicamos. Flavio permanecía sentado en el sillón más cercano, mirándome como quien mira a un ídolo de la pantalla, un poco más afecto y me empalaga. Lutz por su parte se había metido en el baño con el pretexto de curarse y bañarse, aunque sé que solo era una excusa para no verme.

Me había pasado con ellos, incluyo yo lo admito. Era de esperarse que Flavio se pusiera histérico y era evidente que dado su nulo raciocinio en estado histérico, trajera consigo a alguien. Obviamente este alguien seria Andrés el único que aguanta en cierta medida a mi hermano y he de celebrar que no incluyeran a Marco que solo es un niño, de haberlo traído jamás se los hubiera perdonado. Lutz por su parte es solo un metiche, no tendría que haber venido ni él ni el jodido perro. Pero aquí estaban los cuatro, metidos en la misma casa que yo había decomisado por las malas y que de momento fungiría las veces de guariada y cuartel.

\- El mundo donde estamos no es el nuestro – tan seco como siempre Andrés lanzo el principal argumento.

\- Andrés basta, ya deja la broma. _¡Cazzo!_ – le pidió mi hermano cansado, quien había dejado de acosarme para reprender a su antiguo tutor.

Flavio nunca se entera de nada, tantas pasarelas en Milán le han comido el cerebro, aunque eh de admitir que era natural no creer algo como eso. Por toda respuesta me levante del asiento y saque el álbum de fotos del otro Italia. Les mostré las fotos en silencio y pude constatar cómo les cambiaba el rostro. Flavio puso cara de tarado con la mueca de incredulidad de siempre, Andrés ensombreció el semblante.

\- Lo sabía – fue su única respuesta – sabía que era cierto, ¡coño!

\- Haber, que me estoy molestando – nos interrumpió Flavio – si me llego a enterar que se pusieron de acuerdo, _voi bastardi_, y que todo este espectáculo fue maquinado, me las van a pagar ambos.

Ninguno de los dos estábamos bromeando y conforme los minutos pasaron sin que alguno dijera un "Caíste, que ingenuo", la expresión de Flavio se fue deschavetando. Comenzó como siempre dando vueltas, repitiendo alguna palabra sin sentido, luego se mordió las uñas histérico y finalmente rezo inconscientemente un millar de veces. Pasaba el rosario de una cuenta a otra con una velocidad que ya querrían los boleteros. Privado de lo que lo rodeaba, Andrés y yo decidimos omitirlo un rato. Le dejamos en la sala angustiado con el perro de Lutz como acompañante, el canino recostó su cabeza en los zapatos de Gucci de Flavio y lloriqueo como…bueno, como el perro que era.

\- Primero que nada vamos a camuflajearte – le indique al español una vez en el armario y acto seguido saque varios conjuntos de prendas bien combinados.

La ropa no es mía eso es cierto, era de ese tipo que tenía mi misma cara y cuya sonrisa simplona me daba asco.

\- Te dejo para que te cambies.

Me fui derecho al baño de invitados que era donde se había escondido Lutz desde hacía rato, el agua ya no se escuchaba pero el vapor emanaba por debajo.

\- Lutz, sé que estás ahí. Abre – le exigí por las malas, no estaba de humor para sus berrinches – De acuerdo, sal cuando te dé la maldita gana, la ropa que ocupas esta en mi…bueno, en el vestidor grande.

Una vez solucionado aquello, me devolví donde Flavio acariciaba al perro ensimismado y con el rosario aun aferrado en la otra mano.

\- Flavio no te preocupes – le pedí con cuidado – todo va estar bien te lo prometo.

La mentira más descarada, no podía saber si estaría o no bien nada, ni siquiera si podríamos salir de aquella. Hace unos años que no nos abrazamos, por pleitos pasados que ahora no vienen al caso, pero en ese día le abrace en silencio acariciando su espalda como cuando críos. Siempre fui el más fuerte de los dos, lo supe desde el momento en que Flavio se congelo en un campo de batalla hace tantos siglos, él era un niño es cierto, cualquier niñito se congela. Pero algo dentro de mí se avivo en cambio, una furia inexplicable al verlo en peligro; fue en ese momento que lo supe, haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. Incluso insistí a en su momento para que lo enviaran a España en vez de a mí, más feliz ha sido bajo su tutela que bajo la de Austria.

\- Estoy listo – anuncio Lutz a la nada, prefiriendo hablarle al perro que a mi persona como si creyera que me incordiaba.

\- No te apetece bañarte hermano – le recomendé con tacto - la tina de baño es increíble como ya sabes.

Porque si, la tina de este Italia era tan sorprendente como la mía propia.

Flavio siguió en su sitio congelado. Media hora más tarde Andrés emergió bien bañado y vistiendo un Armani de primera que, odio decir, le quedaba como guante. Flavio se quedó al cuidado del perro y de Lutz que por primera vez en su vida estaba a cargo de algo.

\- Nada de llamar mucho la atención, recuerden que estamos ilegalmente en esta casa.

Por toda respuesta Flavio apretó más el rosario mientras Lutz encendía rebelde la tele ignorándome por completo, un asunto increíble si me lo preguntan, porque eh tratado de darle esquinazo por años y Lutz simplemente ha seguido incordiando. El perro parecía el único responsable en ese grupo. Pues bueno…

\- Perro, tu estas a cargo. ¿_Capisci_?

\- Grrff – agito la cola.

Las calles de Venecia no lucían iguales, aunque solo yo podría haberlo notado. Eran simples detalles muy significativos, una macetera diferente un grabado irregular, una estatua al revés y otros tantas cosas. Me causaba malestar pisar esa tierra, hasta el aire me daba arcadas. No es mi casa eso es evidente y no tiene que gustarme eso también, pero no tolero esta realidad distorsionada. Un mundo sin sentido a mi parecer. ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Una dimensión donde no existan representaciones humanas? ¿Para qué estoy aquí para empezar? Es cierto los niños…

El tema de los niños perdidos era el que me había metido en esto, le hable a Andrés al respecto; era el único aliado cuerdo en ese momento. Ambos dejamos las rencillas a un lado y nos concentramos en el problema en concreto como buenos adultos que somos…vale vale, omitan lo de la pelea ¿quieren? ¿Acaso no se les escapa nada?

\- El hombre en el hotel dijo que habían sido llevados a un orfanatorio – me comento el español a mi lado.

Yo me moleste al respecto, mas conmigo mismo que con los que lo hicieron, eran mi jodido pueblo comprenden. Yo soy el responsable de lo que les pase y deje que un par de niños inocentes cayeran en un mundo paralelo, debí estar ahí para evitarlo.

La lógica común dicta en estos casos que eso no es cierto, era imposible haberlo evitado, no soy adivino; pero yo no quería escucharla. Lo único que restaba era rescatarlos. ¡Tenía que rescatarlos!

\- Andrés, tenemos otra misión entre las prioridades.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Abisag Freiheit:** Gracias, honor que me haces. Buenas deducciones, pero cuentame tus sospechas sobre España, por favor.


	20. Que poco galante

0

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_No hay una edad para empezar a ser galante ni para dejar de serlo_

(Lin Yutang)

.

**Capítulo 20, **

**Que poco galante**

(POV Ronald -Austria-)

_._

El cielo se había obscurecido fuera de la caverna, las nubes se alzaban siniestras. Aquello se había convertido en una horrorosa experiencia, algo que no repetiría ni aunque me pagaran.

Gilen insistió en seguir buscando a su hermano y alumbrados por linternas nos adentramos en la floresta. Llegado el momento la negrura era tan basta que decidí dar por terminada la búsqueda y hube que llevar a arrastras a Gilen quien no dejaba de despotricar en mi contra y gritarme una larga y cansada perorata acerca de lo grave de la situación y lo poco que me importaba el bienestar de Lutz aparentemente. Yo, que no estaba para nadie y que además odio los espacios cerrados, solo atine a soltarle una palabrota.

Gilen siempre se ha creído el único en el mundo que se preocupa por ese chico, pero se olvida que hemos sido todos los que le criamos y que todos lo queremos. Pero claro cómo explicarle eso a este tarado con complejo de profeta en la tierra.

\- Déjame infeliz, lo encontrare yo solo. ¡Dé-ja-me! No tengo tiempo que perder contigo – y el cuerpo del albino se retorcía como lombriz de tierra.

\- De eso nada Gilen, si vamos alguna parte será juntos no pienso perder a otro más en este sitio. Además no sé qué más pretendes, es imposible encontrarlo en la noche.

Un argumento obvio si me lo preguntan, pero no para Gilen, que entiende un idioma muy diferente. Según tal parece, todo lo que emana de su boca es verdad absoluta y siempre se la juega a hasta las últimas consecuencias, luego claro, los que nos jodemos somos otros.

\- Volveremos con los perros.

\- Mañana será ya muy tarde, puede que este desangrándose en alguna zanja asquerosa.

Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta, no sabíamos ni donde estábamos. Saque mi GPS pero no funcionaba, no había conexiones en el área. Tampoco el celular servía, era como si estuviéramos en el triángulo de las bermudas.

\- Gilen tenemos un problema.

\- No me digas, idiota – el sarcasmo en toda su gloria.

Y el tipo me miro con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

\- No sirven nuestros aparatos electrónicos y no sabemos dónde andamos – continúe con paciencia, porque alguno necesita guardar calma.

\- Muy buena tu excusa, pero si lo que quieres es irte adelante.

\- ¿Puedes dejarte de estupideces, _verdammt_? Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Por toda respuesta mi primo se retorció una vez más de mi agarre. Fuerza me dieron los nervios que pese a todo no le solté en ningún momento y hube que esperar a que se calmara antes de enseñarle los aparatos. La noticia le callo como agua helada y de histérico paso a su estado de fría calma, uno que confieso me da más miedo. Después de consultarlo unos segundos nos aprovechamos de un leve sendero para volver a Manarola.

El pueblo iluminado nos recibió a nuestra llegada y las calles concurridas nos aliviaron, debíamos volver donde Sajonia que ya estaría preocupado. Pero el hotel quedaba aún lejos, las estaban piernas adoloridas y el estómago rugía como dinosaurio; así que nos dirigimos a un café. La gente al rededor caminaba dicharachera, conversando nimiedades tan tranquilos con la vida; no los comprendo. La vida me ha dado grandes ventajas, como vivir casi eternamente he podido eludir la muerte, pero aun así no me basta como alegría.

Mi matrimonio tampoco me satisfizo, hice lo que se debía cuando se debía y nunca di de que hablar a los mirones (léase franchute acosador). Aun así no basto como alegría. La muerte de Gerhard, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, había terminado el trabajo colocando la última piedra antes de la avalancha. Su sangre coloreando el verde césped, es una imagen que no he podido borrar de mi memoria. Sajonia corriendo hacia él y mis piernas pesadas como losas incapaces de moverse más rápido. Gilen bajando del caballo con los ojos desquiciados, gritando "un doctor, por dios santo". El caos alrededor desatado y mis brazos aferrándose a su cadáver. Las lágrimas escurriendo de mi rostro, los ojos antinaturales del muerto. La expresión de quien dice, que aún no han terminado sus sueños, que aun tiene mucho por vivir.

La voz de mi primo me saco del ensueño, pedía en un italiano sin acento que le trajeran la carta y preguntaba por el licor disponible. La mesera, una joven muy acuerpada le sonreía coqueta, aunque no sabría decir si era para alentar buena propina.

\- ¿Y piensan quedarse mucho tiempo?

La chica le sonreía mas cerca, ignorando por completo mi presencia. Y eso que no me considero feo en lo absoluto, hasta podría jurar que le supero por completo. Al menos ya sé que no es por la propina. Pff, pobre chica. Si me hubiera a mi tirado los tejos, tal vez habría conseguido algo, pero tratándose de Gilen, se cebó el asunto…pues ha sido ella la que así lo ha querido.

\- Lo necesario – contesto Gilen desabrido, quien no la miraba si no a la carta. Y eso que la chica era muy guapa, hasta para mis estándares.

Llevaba uno de esos delantales negros y un vestido aún más ceñido, la versión femenina de Luciano si existiese…Un momento, ¡¿qué?! Voy a tener pesadillas, ¡dios no!

\- ¿Y tú Ronald? – Ok, hasta hace una hora este tipo estaba histérico, ahora salía muy civilizado y todo, maldito bipolar de mier…

\- Una ensalada y te negro - conteste.

La chica me miro fastidiada, porque había tardado muy poco en formular mi pedido y era evidente que ya no tenía razones para entretenerse.

\- Enseguida vuelvo – y se aseguró de caminar lenta y majestuosa, provocando que todos los hombres la vieran…bueno, todos excepto mi tarado primo que miraba la calle.

\- Bueno, ¿a eso venimos Gilen? – le pique para molestarlo – ¿A qué te ligues meseras? Debería darte vergüenza – y mi voz de sabiondo le irrito un poco.

\- No me metas en tus tonterías, que aún tenemos un problema entre manos.

\- Como si no lo supiera.

La cena llego en su momento, con Gilen contando los segundos de retraso solo para tener de que criticar a Luciano. La misma chica que nos había levantado minuta, fue la que nos sirvió los platos, siempre sonriendo a Gilen que irremediablemente pasaba de ella. Lo digo, pobre chica.

Qué bien se come cuando tienes hambre, aquella debía de ser la mejor ensalada del mundo y el té, aunque con mucho hielo, el más delicioso también. Hube que contenerme para no comer como cerdo, porque tenía mucha hambre para lucir modales. Gilen hizo una seña a muchacha y pidió la cuenta, causando un puchero de parte de esta.

\- Vuelvan pronto – nos despido la ingenua, pasándole una servilleta al albino como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Es inconcebible – se quejó el muy mustio – uno no puede cenar en un café sin que un fresca malinterprete tu presencia.

\- Hay si pobrecito.

Me burle más tranquilo, porque un estómago lleno es un estómago contento.

\- Seguramente has de haber sufrido una gran ofensa – y no señores, no es que yo este ardido, es que me sacan de quicio las posturas de este tipo. Ahora resulta.

\- El león cree que todos son de su condición.

\- Imposible dialogar contigo.

Habíamos llegado a frente al hotel, solo quería dormirme.

\- Alto Roland – me detuvo el albino - …este no es el mismo.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** Pronto, pronto.


	21. El problema no esperado

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo._

(Jean de La Fontaine)

.

**Capítulo 21, **

**EL PROBLEMA NO ESPERADO **

(POV Lovino)

_._

Histérico era la descripción perfecta, Manarola estaba histérico. Se había pasado toda la mañana despotricando al teléfono de veneciano sobre quien sabe que cosas e interrumpiendo el día de campo que habíamos organizado. No es que no me interesen sus problemas, Manarola es un subalterno y aunque tristemente ubicado (está en el norte con Feliciano) es muy bueno para atraer turismo, algo importantísimo todo sea dicho; es solo que…bueno tenía la intención de olvidarme de la política este día y disfrutarlo con amigos (y algunas plastas).

Antonio se había venido desde Madrid para visitarme…corrijo, para visitarnos, sí. A mí que me importa si viene ese tipo, nada de nada. Anne Marie la hermosa belga (claro que sí), Lars el holandés (amargado) y Francis (el pervertido) también se habían presentado, arrastrando este último a Arthur Kirkland…lo que no me agradó en lo absoluto ni a mí hermano, maldito Francis.

Salvatore, o sea Seborga, también trajo a sus amigos, las llamadas micro-naciones me parece, y a Ravis Galante (Letonia) que por alguna razón extraña está en su club de amigos. Hungría también estaba invitada (por mi hermano, no por mi que conste) y el estúpido Roderich Edelstein de Austria. Prusia que también se había dejado caer, rebuscaba cervezas dentro de su propia hielera, que entre él y patatero habían insistido en traer...Algo que en realidad no era necesario, OBVIAMENTE. ¿Que entienden ustedes por picnic italiano? Que no incluye cerveza alemana ¿no?

\- Que quería ese mocoso – interrumpí a mi fratello.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto informal de esos que figuran en las pasarelas.

\- _Vee~ _Algo sobre unos extraños alborotando, le dije que se encargara la policía, que para eso están. _Vee~ _Pero me ha salido con que era muy grave el asunto.

\- Por favor – me mofe – ¿Alborotos muy grandes en Manarola? ¿Qué no me haga reír? Problemas de seguridad son los que yo tengo, que no venga ese crio a llorar por nimiedades.

Y es cierto, en Manarola no opera ninguna mafia (que yo sepa), como podría decirse de otras ciudades. Lo más probable fuera que unos turistas borrachos se pusieran algo alocados, pero lejos de eso no podía ser demasiado grave. Por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi subalterno, histérico como cada veinte años, cuando alegaba que cosas paranormales se colaban por sus calles. Bah, que tonterías estaba diciendo.

Feliciano se fue sentar junto a los otros, justo entre Antonio y Emma que degustaban la lasaña; el primero hablaba de tortugas con la segunda...esas siniestras tortugas.

\- Y Lovino se asustó muchísimo cuando nos rodearon – bromeaba el tipo.

Plaff, sonó mi mano encrespada contra la cabeza hueca de Antonio. Se lo merecía así que ni se quejen.

\- Romanito porque tratas así al jefe que te adora – lloriqueo el idiota mientras se sobaba la mollera.

\- Para que no inventes cosas bastardo – y acto seguido le acomode otro codazo.

La belga se apresuró a tranquilizarme y Feliciano se tensó espantado, como si jamás me hubiera visto enojado, ahora resulta, ¡ja!.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber por bebes cerveza, macho-patatas? – dirigi al patatero mi furia - ¿Qué tan corriente se tiene que ser para preferir una de esas cosas en vez de un buen vino? – Vamos, ustedes deben saber que eso es cierto...y si no, que los parta un mal rayo.

\- Haber Romano – se me atravesó Arthur Kirkland - donde se supone que tienes el té.

Y yo le mire con cara de asco, no tendría ni porque haber venido y quien rayos bebe te en un día de campo. ¿Acaso están todos locos? Kirkaland solo me respondió con el ceño fruncido en esas pobladas cejas (muy muy pobladas cejas). _Che cazzo, co_n lo mal que llevo a este tipo y tenían que traerlo a la fiesta.

\- _Vee~,_ no hay te Arthur – intervino mi hermano que ya veía venir el drama - Arthur lo miro como quien mira a un loco y se fue derechito a buscar a su novio, digo su "archienemigo" (lease con sarcasmo).

Por lo menos alguien se divertía en la fiesta, porque los niños de las micro-naciones jugaban en el césped. El picnic continúo y ya empezaba a divertirme, cantando serenatas con mi mandolina a la bella Emma y los asistentes, disfrutando de los chistes que hacia Antonio. Francis quien también intento lo propio, fue bruscamente callado por el austriaco que le grito con su acento pomposo que en esa fiesta había niños y que para contar sus guarradas se fuera a un burdel con su novio.

Arthur boqueo indignadísimo, apabullado por las risas de "Los tres malos amigos" que se carcajeaban de lo lindo con las tonalidades que iba adoptando su rostro mientras más se enojaba. Hasta Anne Marie se aprovechó del momento para contar un par de anécdotas humillantes del británico, que la fulmino con los ojos en clara advertencia.

Ravis era el unico cohibido, se supondría que debía encajar en el grupo pero al parecer le intimidaban tantas pullas. Ludwig...que digo, el patatero bastardo, tampoco estaba muy participativo aunque se atrevió a sonreírse mientras Arthur Kirkland se atragantaba con sus insultos. Las únicas ocasiones en Arthur se divirtió con ganas fue cuando yo mismo arremangaba con Antonio, que lamentaba más que Arthur pudiera burlarse de él, que el propio codazo en sus costillas. Asunto que al parecer ponía de buenas a Holanda.

Roderich casi nunca abrió la boca como no fuera para insultar a Gilbert y Francis, por lo demás se limitó a mirar desde su trono las payasadas que según él hacían los otros. De no ser por Elizabetha no habría tenido compañía porque nadie en realidad lo incluía. Ni siquiera el machopatatas que se tomaba el descanso para beber en su asiento. Como odio que venga.

Salvatore y sus amigos finalmente se unieron al grupo cansadísimos de tanto relajo y con las ropas manchadas de lodo y pasto. Asaltaron la barra de comida y se sirvieron cuanto pudieron con los platos rechinando ahora de limpios. Francis hasta eso se abstuvo de seguir con sus idioteces y pasamos a hablar de temas más amenos.

\- Seria de lujo que nos invitaran un día a una de sus juntas – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa Peter de Seeland. Que una vez mas como siempre salia con el tema de que lo reconocieran. Todos los adultos nos hicimos pato, fingiendo que en realidad no lo habíamos oído.

\- Pensábamos crear un equipo deportivo - soltó Salvatore, para aminorar el ambiente. Jamás se ha quejado de no ser reconocido y se lo agradecia.

El crio de Seeland inflo los mofletes y por un momento vi el excelente parecido entre él y Arthur Kirkland. Repito, ¿quien los invito a mi picnic?

¡Ring! Sonó el teléfono y todos a uno checaron sus celulares. ¡Ring! Sonó de nuevo y todos miraron a mi fratello. Feliciano muerto de vergüenza saco el celular dispuesto a alejarse mientras todos volvían al festejo. Lo cierto es que no me fije en que se alejaba, hasta que ya no volvió a la fiesta. Cuando lo hizo una hora mas tarde, venia por completo pálido y asustado. Me llamo a parte para contarme.

\- Vee~, tenemos un problema.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** Oh pobre chico. Aunque quien sabe, por experiencia se que a veces quienes menos creemos terminan siendo nuestros mejores amigos. Podria pasar. Y si, Gilen es genial y como ves aqui, es 2PAustria quien lo molesta y no al reves. Jeje Gracias por cierto por comentar, te confieso que si no lo hubieras hecho simplemente no habria publicado mas capitulos. XD Gracias.


	22. Y ahora quien baja

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón es mejor que decida la cabeza._

(Enrique Jardiel Poncela)

.

**Capítulo 22, **

**Y AHORA QUIEN BAJA **

(POV Portugal)

_._

\- Como que bajaron – fue la pregunta (grito) de Francia.

\- Pues si justo eso – le contesto el tal Sajonia, un tipo muy…bueno muy germano. Rubio cachora de pies a cabeza y lo ojos súper azules. ¿Acaso nadie toma el sol en ese sitio?

\- ¿Y por qué rayos bajaron?, ¿mejor aun porque rayos los dejaste? – seguía François cada vez más histérico.

\- Haber, no me grites, ¿sí? El rastro de Lutz se perdía aquí abajo y obvio creímos que lo mejor era bajar a revisar.

Yo me sentía cada vez más mareado por la orina de gato y vi que Collete la belga también lo estaba aunque…por alguna razón a su hermano no le molestaba. (Inserte aquí ojos de plato).

\- Lo mejor será buscar la salida – la voz de Manarola me centro de nuevo – consultare con expertos sobre su ubicación y luego veremos que hacer – y acto seguido saco el móvil y salió de las ruinas.

Sajonia frunció el entrecejo y François lo ignoro por completo.

\- Salgamos de esta pocilga.

\- Ni hablar MI familia sigue ahí abajo – señalo el hoyo.

\- Pues quédate.

Nadie se tentó el corazón para esperarlo, lo dejamos encerrado en la peste. Afuera Collete corrió en busca de un arbusto y la escuche vomitando. Yo me contuve por poco, aunque de verdad traía muchas ganas. Pasadas unas horas por fin se comunicó Manarola, dijo que lo esperásemos en el sitio y que bajásemos por nada del mundo. Comprenderán que eso nos preocupó bastante, porque al parecer el rastro de Andrés y Flavio se perdía ahí abajo.

\- Este es el señor Barelli – nos presentó a un tipo menudo – les va a explicar un asuntito…eh ¿pueden decirle al rubio de adentro que venga?

François giro los ojos molesto, pero le marco al móvil.

\- Que vengas cretino, no es sugerencia, aquí el anfitrión quiere explicarnos algo.

Sajonia se dejó caer desde dentro, traía una máscara de oxígeno, señal de que ni el aguantaba esa peste.

\- Haber, por donde empiezo – dijo el tal Barelli – la cueva en cuestión no tiene salida, es solo un vestigio de un túnel privado muy antiguo. Esta una de las primas casas del poblado y se cuentan historias muy raras de este sitio. Antes decían que vivan brujos y locos, personalmente nunca me lo eh creído pero…

Recuerdo haber notado que boca se abría, no había nadie que no estuviera atento.

\- ¿Pero qué? – lo apuro Sajonia impaciente, creo que no le gustan mucho las historias de ese tipo.

\- Bueno, la gente desaparecía sin más y no volvía.

El golpe a continuación nos sorprendió a todos, Marco (Seborga) se había dejado caer al suelo, medio de rodillas y con los ojos muy abiertos. Comenzó a llorar inconsciente, Collete se le acerco a consolarlo.

\- Todo estará bien tranquilo.

\- No, tú no entiendes, Luciano solía contar esas historias. Cada varios años es lo mismo, alguien desaparece y jamás vuelve.

Barelli y Manarola asintieron cabizbajos, parecían muy afectados.

\- Pues sí, el año pasado fue el último caso. Dos niños se perdieron y no hubo rastro de ellos, sus padres siguen devastados.

Manarola se secó los ojos ante el recuerdo y yo suspire. No sé si creerme ese asunto, pero de que hay algo raro, hay algo muy raro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – fue la siguiente pregunta. Todos nos callamos solo se escuchaba el sollozo del chico.

\- Si están abajo, deben seguir abajo – concluyo François – Bajaremos por ellos.

\- Para el coche – le interrumpí – ¿cuánta gente bajo ya? ¿Seis?

\- Y un perro - interrumpió Sajonia.

Los perros sabuesos ladraron de conformidad.

\- Bueno, seis y un perro. La cosa es que no han vuelto. ¿Qué tan profundo o largo es esa cosa como para perderse?

\- Mucho, según calculo – apostillo el técnico.

\- Pero no podemos dejarlos abajo – ese fue Holanda.

\- Hay que tumbar la casa, meter maquinaria y excavar hasta sacarlos – determino el francés.

\- No de eso nada, ese edifico aunque oloroso y en ruinas, es propiedad privada.

\- Pues llamen al dueño.

\- El dueño jamás está disponible.

\- Pues exprópienlo, haber Seborga, haz algo.

El chico seguía llorando, ajeno a todo.

Y si bajamos todos, es decir un grupo más amplio y así nos dividimos en más grupos.

\- Por mi encantado, porque traigo equipo, pero no quisiera correr riesgos – salto el sajón que de pronto se ponía plan precavido.

\- Que no bajen naciones – intercedió la única chica desde su sitio – es muy peligroso.

\- El equipo habrá que pedirlo, me parece que aquí no contamos con uno – murmuro el técnico.

\- Pues yo si bajo, no vaya ser – alego François, Collete hizo un puchero.

\- Si François se arriesga, yo también – pobre chica, deberás cree que puede conquistar al frígido ese.

\- No hace falta Colette querida – y ahí va el sonrojo.

\- Pues me da igual los otros, la verdad. Pero si baja Collete bajo, yo –Holanda de nuevo.

\- Oye, Seborga se queda, eso por descontado – alego mama ganso.

\- Y el premio para los más idiotas es…- no lo pude evitar, solo salió de mis labios. Era increíble que no entendieran razones.

\- ¿Acaso no te importa tu hermano? – me reclamo indignada la chica belga que se lleva siempre con España.

\- Claro que me importa, yo amo a mi hermano, pero no voy a actuar irracionalmente.

\- Sera la primera vez – se escuchó el murmullo de François insidioso.

Quise pegarle por idiota, no tiene ningún derecho.

\- Cuantos más perdidos quieren, antes de que paren.

\- No hay razón para perderse si vamos bien organizados, caramba. La cosa es no bajar de a uno.

Pudimos seguir discutiendo, pero el clima cambiante nos obligó a buscar refugio en la ruina. Era como si una fuerza extraña nos arrastrara hasta el hoyo. ¿Acaso debíamos bajar?

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** En serio, jaja. Y si, el picnic italiano se cebo, pero quien le manda admitir tanto invitado. Oye una duda, curiosidad nada mas. Las fraces celebres que pongo al principio, ¿si las leen?

**Abisag Freiheit: **Emm, si pude que los pescaran, jojo. Que pasara ahora. Los nombres Lars y Anne Marie, tambien son del fandom, n_n Aunque si habia oido el de Emma y Govert. Sobre Andres, no vas mal encaminada...aunque puede que no sea el unico. No es que no quiera continuarala, es que...bueno si nadie comenta, pues no le veia el caso. Una duda, las fraces celebres que pongo al principio, ¿si las leen?


	23. Plan de acción

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_El mundo es un telón de teatro tras el cual se esconden los secretos más profundos._

(Rabindranah Tagore)

.

**Capítulo 22, **

**PLAN DE ACCIÓN**

(POV Lutz)

_._

Las chicas eran lindas, iguales a las que había en casa de Luciano. Los edificios era idénticos, las góndolas flotaban igual, hasta los perros ladraban del mismo modo. Así que díganme, ¿debo creer que estoy en otro mundo? Yo no creo en esas cosas.

Luciano repito una vez más su plan de ataque sentados en la salita de la casa del otro Italia.

\- Mañana me pasare de nuevo por la agencia de servicios sociales a ver si ahora si me dan razón de esos niños. Andrés seguirá investigando en las bibliotecas y tu Flavio…

\- Iré a preguntar a alguna iglesia – acoto el tipo.

Luciano sopeso la respuesta un segundo.

\- Bueno pero llévate a Lutz, no lo quiero solo en esta casa.

No quise ni mirar al italiano de lo cabreado que estaba, aun no le había perdonado lo del golpe. Por otro lado…no me malinterpreten, no tengo nada en contra de las religiones del mundo, pero pasar el día entero con Flavio no es precisamente lo que estoy buscando.

\- ¿Andrés, puedo yo ir contigo? – puse ese cara de no rompo un plato, pero el español no se la trago del todo – dos manos son mejor que una - le recordé.

España me regalo una mueca pero accedió a que lo acompañara, ahora solo quedaba el tema de Reißend.

\- ¿Y el perro? – lance al aire, para que no pareciera que preguntaba a Luciano.

\- El perro se queda en la casa – me contesto este y yo desvié el rostro orgulloso.

\- Puede ir conmigo – ofreció Flavio que para mí disgusto se llevaba cada vez más con el canino.

\- Pues todo resuelto, nos disfrazaremos como ya dijimos para que no reconozcan nuestro físico. ¿Capisci?

\- ¿Y si nos topamos con esos monstruos? – pregunto Andrés, que había decidió que no podía llamárseles de otro modo.

\- Los reuimos y se avisa al resto con los radios portátiles que conseguimos.

\- Coño, no me convence. Si nos los topamos podemos darnos por perdidos, yo digo que no nos separemos.

\- Que no, no podemos quedarnos por siempre, debemos terminar esto a la brevedad, no sabemos cuándo vuelve este ti…esa cosa – se corrigió Luciano.

Y todos miramos las fotos amontonadas del otro Italia, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Había sido ayer cuando me mostraron las fotos, un falso Alemania con mirada estoica me pareció muy mal chiste, hasta que me moestraron mas fotos. Si el suelo se hubiera abierto en dos no me habría horrorizado tanto. Gilen sonriendo locuaz a la cámara, ósea capten lo dicho, SONRIENDO. Luego un España también jocoso, como si no supiera yo que Andrés nunca en su vida ha sabido divertirse. También había un Flavio más moreno, como según las malas lenguas debería de ser su cabeza teñida. Y un Luciano cara de baboso, créanme, nada es más siniestro.

\- Bueno, pues a cenar y a la cama, nos despachó Andrés estirándose – en la cocina estaba la despensa traída de un súper mercado. Y todo porque las latas que había en la despensa se las había pepenado Luciano en los primeros días.

\- ¿Que se supones que cenaremos? – le pregunte a Andrés, que era de los tres el único con el que no estaba peleado.

\- Olla podrida - me respondió atareado y solo el nombre me dio mala espina.

\- A ver si comprendo, ¿se supone que debemos cocinar algo fresco para volverlo podrido? ¿Qué mierdas les pasa en tu casa?

La verdad es que todos los latinos son bizarros. Andrés me ignoro y comenzó su cocido. Yo me quede ahí solo para evitar estar con los italianos que ahora discutían en latín antiguo, porque según ellos nadie lo habla en la casa, nótese el sarcasmo.

\- Y… ¿en qué te ayudo? – Andrés suspiro derrotado, si no me incluía seguiría jodiéndolo, siempre me funciona con mis parientes.

\- Puedes ir cortando las carnes, coñazo.

\- En eso soy experto - pero Andrés volvió a ignorarme.

Tome el cuchillo y filetee con gracia, porque eso de cortar carne se me da de perlas. Andres iba y venia por la cocina trasteando ollas.

\- Menos ruido - nos reprendieron desde la sala - que se supone que estamos de incognito.

España bufo molesto. Pasado un rato la casa expedía un olor extraño, Reißend se coló en la cocina.

\- Grff – nos pidió una probada y yo estaba a punto de lanzarle un chorizo.

\- Saca ese perro de la cocina guarro, es antihigiénico – le espanto el tipo.

Maldito vejete amargado, como me joden estos ancianos.

\- El perro solo tiene hambre, además deberías considerarlo un cumplido – pero la mirada de España era determinante, me recordó un pelín a mi hermano.

Reißend y yo salimos pitando de la cocina, no sin antes robarnos medio chorizo; botín de guerra señores, botín de guerra. Fuimos hasta la habitación de huéspedes a repartirnoslo, mitad y mitad como se debe, claro. Mientras comíamos observe mejor el lugar, estaba decorado diferente, con un gusto clásico pero cuidado. Recordé que en el baño había encontrado jabones aromáticos de figuras, cosa que no tiene Luciano y en la repisa había figuras chinas muy antiguas. Las paredes se cubrían con espejos dorados y pinturas firmadas por un Feliciano Vargas; eran hermosas lo admito, una de ellas me congelo. Era ese niño, el que todos conocían pero del que nadie hablaba…el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** Si esa era la intencion. XD


	24. Razones para odiarte

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La rabia no es más que su expresión externa de dolor, miedo y fustración_

(Dr. Phill)

.

**Capítulo 24,**

**RAZONES PARA ODIARTE**

(POV Gilen)

_._

Lo que nos faltaba, el coche no arrancaba, pero que esperaba si es robado, como me pone de los nervios. Roland pateo el vehículo.

\- Nos robaremos otro – y enseguida se dirigió a un coche viejo y desabrido.

No me malinterpreten, no juzgo a los coches eso sería esnobismo y nada más terrible….Pero si igual se lo iba robar, ¿porque tiene que ser uno feo?, mejor un deportivo.

\- Gilen, Gilen, Gilen – repitió en soniquete – cuando aprenderás que si se roba un coche debe carecer de GPS y no notarse mucho, este carro es muy similar a casi todos y nos perderemos entre la muchedumbre.

Yo preferí ignorarle, la noche se cerraba sobre nuestras cabezas y aunque no existiera, escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas. Al primer intento el auto se abrió sin alarma, lo que me dio mala espina.

\- ¿Cuantos autos dices que has robado? – le pregunte a mi primo.

Roland solo sonrió zorruno, luego porque no quiero que Lutz se le acerque.

\- No sé si me gusta hacer esto – le comente medio en reproche.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – Me miro a los ojos irritado. Pero no, no se me ocurría nada.

Arrancamos el coche en relativo silencio, alejándonos más y más de Manarola donde nos habían perseguido tras presentarnos en la comisaria y solo por preguntar por Lutz y los otros tipos. Ahora como fugitivos de Italia teníamos que llegar cuanto antes a la frontera, ya me las pagaría Luciano cuando le pusiera una mano encima.

Pasamos la noche en medio de la nada sin detenernos, al amanecer había recorrido cientos de kilómetros y la gasolina no daba para más, nos detuvimos en un motel de paso y rentamos el cuarto más barato solo para echarnos a dormir.

\- Me preocupa que reconozcan las placas del auto – le comente al austriaco.

\- Cambie las placas antes de arrancar.

Me asombra la malicia de este tipo, cualquiera diría que le sobran colmillos. Me dormí en el acto acurrucado por el ventilador de techo que chirriaba rítmicamente. Al despertar Roland aun reposaba a mi lado, había sido el quien manejara. Lo observe medio absorto, su rostro antes tan bello y elegante ahora estaba surcado de marcas imperceptibles para el ojo humano. «Como llegamos a esto primo» suspire en silencio. Hacía años que casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra antes incluso de las grandes guerras. Antes incluso del nacimiento de Lutz. Antes incluso de la muerte de Gerhard, el Sacro imperio Romano Germánico.

Roland se agito entre sueños acomodándose más en la almohada. Yo aproveche para ducharme, porque en este sitio el clima caliente me sofocaba. La ducha era chica aunque limpia, el agua fría y el espejo chico e inconveniente. Mire reflejo en la superficie, lucia demacrado por las preocupaciones y mis ojos azules topacio se hundían un poco en sus cuencas, mi pelo rubio platino parecía muerto y labios cada vez mas resecos. «Yo también me hago viejo»

La ropa con la que contaba era exactamente la misma, nada de repuestos de emergencia, no habíamos planeado esta huida, pero se había dado.

\- Dios, no permitas que fracasemos – susurre despacio, Roland entreabrió los ojos - Iré a buscar comida - anuncie dejándolo solo.

Afuera la luz aclaraba lastimaba mis ojos, odio la excesiva brillantes del sol mediterráneo. Hubiera preferido perderme en Islandia.

\- Son un litro de agua, dos vasos desechables, y un paquete de salchichas. ¿Es todo? -pregunto la cajera, una señora aburrida de su empleo.

\- Ja – fue mi parca respuesta, nada interesado en hablar el idioma.

Cuando ya me iba mire las noticias, las autoridades de la Spezia denunciaban el uso de billetes falsos en Manarola, específicamente en un café.

«Son pequeñas diferencias, hasta están hechos con materiales oficiales, pero estos billetes tienen dibujos diferentes» A continuación el hombre enseño los billetes. La cajera observo la pantalla y luego saco de su caja registradora los billetes. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, me esfume de la tienda directo a la habitación y dando voces.

\- Levante Ronald, es una emergencia.

Roland se acurruco molesto, pero no había tiempo para contemplaciones. De una patada lo baje de la cama directo al suelo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?! – me espeto furioso.

\- Lo sabe, la cajera sabe de nosotros.

\- ¿Cuál cajera?

\- La de la tienda, tenemos que irnos.

\- Como que la de la tienda, no estoy entendiendo nada.

Pero ya le explicaría más tarde, lo cargue como costal de papas y lo subí al auto con todo y comestibles, ni tiempo me dio de cerrar la puerta, porque mi oído sensible detecto las sirenas. Arranque el auto a la mala y derrapando, como en los filmes estadounidenses que le encantan a Lutz. Apenas de la vuelta y divise a las patrullas, pero no estaban buscando este coche y no me persiguieron. Aun así recuerdo el corazón a galope, como en plena guerra.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es perderme entre los caminos rurales lejos de los retenes. El auto no contaba con GPS y el mío tampoco servía. Pero los mapas - dios bendiga a los mapas - siempre sirven sin electricidad. Y me fui guiando de apoco. Roland dormitaba en el asiento, pero se despertó con ganas para tragarse medio paquete de salchichas. ¡Gordo de closet!

\- Hubieras comprado cerveza, así el wurst no sabe.

\- Nada de eso, estamos en una misión casi suicida y lo último que ocupamos es deshidratarnos y emborracharnos.

\- Que amargado.

\- Pues que inconsciente – ahí estaba mi mueca de disgusto.

\- Lutz hubiera preferido cerveza.

\- Lutz es un mocoso inmaduro.

\- Mucha mejor compañía que tú, plasta chocante. Al menos no se la pasa queriendo controlar a la gente.

\- Si algunas personas fueran consecuentes, no necesitarían que les controlaran.

\- Como yo supongo, pero nunca eh ocupado de ti que yo recuerde.

\- Excepto claro contra Napoleón de Francia. Te recuerdo que fui yo quien nos sacó del embrollo.

\- Pues me lo cobraste con creces, bastardo.

\- No voy a discutir este tema, vuélvete a dormir y no me fastidies.

\- ¡A no!, lo hablaremos hoy mismo, estoy harto de tener que fingir que no te desprecio.

Lo cierto es que pare el coche, no supe por qué entonces, pero me detuve.

\- ¿Tú me desprecias?, ¿tú a mí?...¡Y una mierda! – así es, mis primeras malas palabras en…bueno en bastante tiempo.

Salí del coche furioso y corrí, casi flote hasta su puerta.

\- ¡Sal del coche!

\- Ni loco, a saber que pretendes.

\- ¡Dije que salgas!

\- Y yo digo que te jodes – Roland puso el seguro y me miro indignado.

\- Baja ahora cobarde, vamos a arreglar esto aquí y ahora, ¡QUE BAJES!

De acuerdo, si yo hubiera sido Roland no bajo, pero él lo hizo. Abrió la puerta con violencia y me dio en el pecho, caí de espaldas contra el suelo; pero no me quede a contemplarlo. Mi furia acumulada salió a borbotones y ambos fuimos a dar al suelo. Quien sea que nos viera diría que éramos un par de perros callejeros peleándose por algún jamón. Golpes arriba y abajo. Gancho a la mandíbula, patada al estómago.

Debimos molernos durante un rato, pero no importaba, porque aunque bizarro los golpes decían más que nuestras palabras. Quería matarlo, quería desfigurarlo y sé que él deseaba lo mismo; pero en el fondo, en el mismo fondo solo quería que volviéramos a ser niños, quería estar de nuevo en esa cabaña donde nos refugiábamos del frio, quería que el abuelo estuviera vivo, quería que peleáramos por juguetes en vez de haber peleado por Hungría, quería que el tiempo se hubiera detenido hace mil años cuando aún podíamos ser amigos…cuando aún vivía Gerhard.

El cielo lloro por nosotros, pero no nos dimos cuenta. La rabia acumulada por siglos estaba casi tatuada y no se iría en un solo día. No podía cambiar el pasado, ni los errores ni las pérdidas, todo se queda para siempre a no ser que lo superes y ya no sabia si eso era posible, entre nosotros solo existía el vació.

Nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo mirando a otro lado, como saber si podíamos seguir con esto, tal vez sería mejor ir cada cual por su lado.

\- Luciano…- escuche que decía y me incorpore a buscarlo, pero lo único que había era un veloz Lamborghini amarillo con…

\- ¡Rayos, si es Luciano!

_._

**_Continuara…_**

_._

* * *

_._

**Abisag Freiheit****:** Si y no, como puedes ver en este capitulo. Y me alegro que leas las frases, gracias. Lutz, Lutz, Lutz, no sabes en que lio se han metido, jeje.

**MoChI-oOkAmI**: Gracias n_n ¿Que piensas que diria Gilen de su 1P?


	25. Destellos fugaces

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Sea lo que sea, necesitamos una especie de estrella a la que vincular nuestro rumbo,_

_porque la fuente de la pasión es la determinación, es tener un propósito en la vida._

(Robin Sharma)

.

**Capítulo 25, **

**DESTELLOS FUGACES**

(POV François Christophe )

_._

¿Cómo paso esto?, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo; _merde_. Se suponía que esperaríamos refuerzos, hasta ahí vamos bien. Pero de alguna manera terminamos metidos en la casa horrorosa con olor a orines. Y luego de alguna manera también, termínanos hablando al hoyo como si pudieran oírnos abajo. Luego todo fue confuso, un gato con rabia, un trueno en el cielo, la casa crujiendo, las paredes chirriando, los gritos de Colette y luego todo borroso.

Fue vertiginoso, la cabeza botando contra las paredes y el golpe sordo. La sangre emanando, el regusto metálico. Nadie bajo a buscarnos, al menos que yo sepa. Estuvimos tendidos un rato. Luego Hans se arrastró junto a la belga. Y yo vislumbre los otros cuerpos. Estuvimos así mucho rato. Hasta que note que Sajonia se levantaba y trepaba un poco para volver a caer. Al tercer intento cayo pero ya no solo, sino con la mochila mal trecha que traía a la espalda al principio. Saco una linterna amplia y alumbro el panorama.

\- Bueno, ya estamos abajo – anuncio - Tenemos dos opciones, buscar a los perdidos o esperar la ayuda. Hagan lo que hagan ustedes, yo aprovecho para buscar a mi familia.

No estaba en condiciones de decir nada de todos modos, me dolía el cuerpo entero. Lo vi atarse una cuerda roja y amarrar en Hans el otro extremo. Luego se perdió en los túneles. Los otros se quedaron en silencio. Conté los cuerpos y vi que éramos cinco, faltaban Manarola y el técnico. Un momento, éramos seis, también había un jodido perro. Un Braco de Weimar, creo que no era de los nuestros, ¿o era de Sajonia? Qué más da.

Pasada media hora, Joao el portugués, se levantó con esfuerzo y cogió una linterna de la bolsa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – quise gritarle, pero solo me salió un susurro. Joao se perdió en los túneles.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo son imágenes poco hiladas, entre estallidos de un punzante dolor de cabeza. Collete vendando mi cabeza, Hans ayudando a Seborga, el perro aullando al hoyo que subía hasta las alturas. Me acuerdo de Colette y Hans discutiendo, mientras Marco confraternizaba con el perro. También de verlos irse con el canino y dejarme con el chico; arriba no se escuchaba nada. ¿Qué tan profundo estábamos? En algún momento Marco trato reanimarme con alcohol y luego por algún motivo nos metimos a la cueva con todo y maleta. Algo sobre un botiquín y herramientas.

¿Por qué rayos bajamos? ¿Por qué rayos paso esto, _dammit_? Una luz cegadora, un aire viciado, solo sé que me ahogaba. Y allí estábamos, justo afuera del túnel, un túnel que se supone no tiene salida, ¿no les jode? La piel se me enchina con el recuerdo.

Marco me apoyo lejos de la entrada igual de espantado que yo y pude ver antes de desmayarme de nuevo a los cuatro adultos discutiendo y al perro olisqueando mi mano.

\- …

\- Que broma es esta – le espete al que me oyera.

Joao volvía del pueblo con Sajonia, ¿a todo esto como se llama ese tipo?

\- No van a creer nada de esto – y en efecto no les creímos.

Según entendí, la policía buscaba a varios extranjeros por muchísimos cargos y se estaban planteando cerrar la entrada del turismo tan necesario, hasta que se investigara el problema. Falsificación, asalto, amenazas, extorciones, ataque con arma blanca, fraude en un comercio y quien sabe que más.

\- Tampoco quisimos arriesgarnos, pero hasta donde vimos, arrestan a cualquier extraño y con extraño digo no italiano.

\- ¿Pero y Manarola?, ¿qué dice sobre esto? ¿por qué ese cambio de actitud?

\- No pudimos verlo y aquí la peor parte, ¿recuerdan la casa de orines?

O si todos recordamos esa casa, JAMAS olvidaremos esa casa.

\- Pues no está, se esfumo. En su lugar hay una casa en buen estado.

\- ….

\- _Fiche moi la paix_\- escupieron mis labios y juro haber escuchado un suspiro extasiado de Collete. ¿Qué rayos? ¡Si son groserías!

\- ¿No es burla, porque nos burlaríamos?

\- Te enteras de lo raro que suena eso, ¿no? ¿Qué se fumaron alguna cosa? – lo que viniendo de Hans es decir bastante.

\- Qué no, ¿cómo le hacemos para que nos crean?

\- No hace falta, tome video – y si, Joao había tomado video.

Toditos juntamos las cabezas y observamos la pantalla, donde una exaltada policía abordaba sin más a los turistas, luego la casa del orín, que mágicamente se trasformara; ni en televisión reconstruyen tan rápido. Y ahí venia de nuevo esas punzadas en la cabeza, ¿Cuánta sangre perdí por cierto?

Desperté en un asiento viejo, atrás se apilaban maletas y había un olor conocido en el aire.

\- Oh por fin despertó chicos – escuche que decía una mujer y acto seguido Collete se abrió paso hacia a mí.

\- Gracias a dios que estas vivo – me abrazo con fuerza y con más intimidad de la que tolero.

\- No lo agobies Colette – reconocí la voz de Hans.

\- Seguía mareado y la boca me ardía, quise salivar pero no podía. Un hombre desconocido me paso una botella y contra todos mis instintos me la bebí a morro.

\- Tus amigos estaban preocupados hermano – me comento el tipo con una voz de hippie como no eh escuchado hace tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Y quién carajos son ustedes?

El joven se replegó un poco, pero se rio luego.

\- Debe seguir doliéndole la cabeza, estas seguro de que no le haría bien una calada – dijo sacando un cigarrillo sospechoso.

\- ¡¿Q…que?! No, aleja esa cosa.

\- Pero si tú siempre fumas – me reclamo Hans desde no sé dónde.

\- Sí, pero no marihuana – ¿que no es obvio? - son cigarros light.

Sé que escuche al holandés burlarse, aunque no podría probarlo.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? – me gire a Colette.

Por toda respuesta Colette me señalo al resto, incluso el perro, que dormían amontonados entre las maletas; aquello bien pasaría por lata de sardinas.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿No entiendo?

\- La policía se puso pesada y bueno…es una larga historia, pero estas amables personas se ofrecieron a llevarnos. Son estudiantes recién graduados y están recorriendo Europa, ¡¿no es genial?!

Genial y un cuerno, estos seguro se meten marihuana, o me dejo de llamar François Christophe Bonnefoy.

\- Dime algo, fue Hans quien consiguió el transporte ¿no?

Collete me sonrió picara.

_._

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** Nada de spoilers, XD

**MoChI-oOkAmI**: Mision imposible, para Gilen...supongo.


	26. Adios al santuario

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Todos tenemos nuestra casa, que es el hogar privado; y la ciudad, que es el hogar público._

(Enrique Tierno Galván)

.

**Capítulo 26, **

**ADIOS AL SANTUATRIO**

(POV Feliciano )

_._

Mire por encima del hombro de mi hermano que despotricaba a un fastidiado capitán de policía...debe ser una broma. La casa estaba vacía, pero eso no borraba las huellas del delito. Habíamos manejado deprisa y sin descanso en el vehículo más rápido que disponíamos, solo para encontrarnos esto.

\- _Bene, bene_, igual no podemos hacer más de momento, estaremos en contacto de hallarse avances - termino el uniformado.

Lovino me miro como diciendo «Eh aquí tus estúpidos policías» pero yo solo veía la casa. Según el informe policiaco, había destrozos por varios miles de euros y solo en la sala, donde un huracán había dejado mesas rotas, jarrones, un cenicero fino. Los cuartos y baños parecian utilizados (al menos habría ADN), la cocina hecha un batidero y mi reserva de vinos vacía. Además y de colmo, mi súper secreta caja fuerte asaltada.

\- Deben haberte espiado antes del atraco, solo así se explica esto – meneo la cabeza mi _fratello_.

Yo solloce un poco, porque nada de esto era justo.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí, llamare a tu secretaria y que nos reserve hospedaje – luego con un tono más suave agrego – tu…este, ¿tu estas bien?

¡Que pregunta!, claro que no. Acaban de violar mi santuario, ya no me quedaba sitio seguro.

\- Vee~ Llamare a Seborga – le anuncie alejándome un poco del espectáculo – ciao Antonio, emm. Si estoy bien. No, no estoy llorando, es que...No no te preocupes...¿Esta Salvatore despierto?...¿No?...¿Vee~, pero te ocupaste de que cenara, verdad?...¿Y qué cenaron?...¿Pasta?...Mil gracias Antonio, te debemos una...No en serio, te lo debemos. Vee~...Si aquí sigo…bueno, no puedo hablar de eso, ¿quieres preguntárselo a Romano por favor?...Si, sería lo mejor.

Colgué más aliviado, un problema menos; habíamos acordado venir solos y Antonio se ofreció a cuidar de Seborga. Sentado en una banca del vecino, mire lo que fue mi hogar, ahora tan mancillado.

\- Lamento mucho esto, Feliciano. Jamás me di cuenta – se disculpó el vecino Mariolino, un viejo de casi setenta años que era un niño cuando le conocí, él sabía quién era yo y había sido un gran amigo.

\- Vee~ No se preocupe, sabe que soy fuerte – le consolé.

El hombre se secó una lágrima, casi tan apenado como yo.

\- Temo que le eh fallado a mi patria.

\- No diga eso, jamás diga eso – era bizarro estar consolando a otro de mi desgracia, pero de alguna manera me calmaba el alma.

\- Pueden quedarse en mi casa, por favor permítame eso.

\- Vee~ Muchas gracias, pero es mejor que tampoco usted permanezca en su casa, por seguridad.

Lovino volvió al rato, aun rojo de coraje, pero no se descargó con el viejo. De hecho, y para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo en buscarle otro cuarto al vecino, era una bendición tener a mi _fratello_ conmigo.

\- Vee~ Salvatore está dormido, me lo dijo Antonio – le comente mientras subíamos al lujoso vehículo – ceno pasta y todo eso, pasta de paquete, pero pasta – trate de desviar el tema, no estaba listo para hablar al respecto. Mi casa, mi santuario.

\- Supongo que le debo una al bastardo – y aun con el ceño fruncido, podía detectar esa sonrisa.

\- _Fratello_, hay que esperar a Don Mariolino.

Aquella noche la pase entre tinieblas, rodeado de sombras macabras que reían con voces extrañamente conocidas y uno de ellos me miraba amenazador. Desperté sudando y Lovino en la cama de junto me miro espantado.

\- Que ha sido eso hermano idiota...Es decir, ¿Qué pasa, porque gritas?

Creo haber sollozado un poco, la tierra que pisaba era la mía y se sentía infectada, envenenada. Algo no está bien, solo lo sabía, era una sensación aterradora.

Lovino se quedó conmigo el resto de la noche, irónico haber rentado dos camas y ocupar solo una. Tararareaba una cancioncita italiana campesina y aunque no me abrazo en ningún momento, pude sentirme protegido.

\- Gracias _fratello_ – susurre antes de caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente estaba solo, con una nota en el espejo. "Baja a comer en el restaurante, sabes que no te sienta bien desayunar solo", era la letra de Lovino y decía además que estaría donde la policía. Abajo, solo había turistas y el viejo Mariolino que degustaba una avena porque no tenía dentadura.

\- Vee~ puedo sentarme a su lado – el viejo soltó la cuchara espantado, pero asintió en el acto. Nada más se puede decir de ese desayuno.

Los días que siguieron vi mi casa convertirse en un programa de detectives, por cuanto los policías salían y entraban a sus anchas. Y si había creído que era duro ver mi casa revuelta, era aún más duro verla convertida en espectáculo. Un día incluso llego una reportera y varios paparazzi, anunciando que "un tipo famoso de la ciudad había sido asesinado en la casa y que se rumoreaba un crimen pasional o algo por el estilo. Mi hermano se sonrió un poco ante semejante cosa, pero a mí sí me molesto. Quise aclararle las cosas a la reportera, pero el jefe de policía me dijo que de hacerlo sería más grave.

Y si, luego de que se aclarara el asunto, salieron con la noticia de que eran mafiosos colándose en Venencia un sitio hasta el momento libre de esa plaga. Una vez más Romano se carcajeo de lo lindo y yo sentí la bilis subiendo. Al final me tome varias pastillas para los nervios y me encerré con Mariolino a ver filmes antiguos, mientras dejaba todo en manos de Lovino.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que la casa de Mariolino estaba liberada, nada comprometedor hallado, pero como no quería quedarme solo, le insistí en que se aguardara conmigo. Mariolino acepto más por mí que por gusto, porque es muy aficionado a sus cosas. Nos perdimos varios días paseando en góndola o por la cuidad, lejos de la zona de catástrofe. Las charlas con Seborga eran también un alivio, me contaba que había aprendido a preparar paella, que lo llevaron a ver chicas lindas bailar flamenco, que se pasaba las tardes recorriendo el territorio en bicicleta y que Francia había ido a visitarles un día.

Al menos él se la pasaba tranquilo, le pedí encarecidamente a Antonio que no lo dejara ver las noticias, sobre todo las sensacionalistas y le agradecí una vez más que lo cuidara.

\- De nada tío, que para eso está la familia – y era cierto, España es un miembro de la familia latina - ¿Y cómo están las cosas por allá? Acá Francis no me quiere contar el chisme.

\- _¿Oui_, que cosas dices _Antoine_? ¿Solo no quise decirlas frente al chico? ¿Qué es eso de que mataron a un par de tortolos en tu casa Veneciano, acaso utilizaron tu cama, _hon hon_? – se escuchó ese día Francis, que al parecer y según dijeron, preparaba ancas de ranas en la cocina o algo por el estilo.

\- Vee~ Fue solo uno.

\- ¿Uno se suicidó y luego mato al otro? _Incroyable._

\- No, que solo era uno. Vee~

\- Que mala leche. Yo había escuchado algo sobre unos mafiosos fabricando crack y marihuana – interrumpió Antonio.

\- ¿Entonces los mafiosos entraron y mataron a los suicidas? _Très bien,_ más increíble aun.

\- Que no tío, era un suicida de la mafia y mato pasionalmente a su víctima. Después de que descubriera su laboratorio.

\- Entonces era una farmacéutica ilegal, _oui._ Leí algo como eso en una revista y según las distribuyen con guapísimas aeromozas, _hon hon_. No me extraña en Italia.

\- Coño, ya me confundí.

\- Vee~ Da lo mismo, nada de eso es cierto, se lo invento la reportera. Yo intente explicarle y…

\- La sedujiste, ¿no?

\- ¿En serio Feli? ¿Por eso es todo?

\- Que no, vee~

\- ¿Bueno al menos le palmeaste sus mejillas?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oui, sus mejillas en la espalda baja.

\- Que leches, ¿las pellizcaste?

\- Vee~ Que no, nada de eso…¡Ay, da igual! Solo quiero que esto termine. Mi pobre casa, mis cosas – solloce un poco.

Antonio y Francis dejaron las pullas y me aseguraron que todo saldría bien. Luego llego Lovino y le dieron la lata un rato. Hubiera querido que estuvieran aquí conmigo, pero no era lo adecuado. Pasada una semana Lovino me escribió que lo encontrara en la comisaria. Allí de pie frente a un escritorio despotricaba en un italiano tan florido que ponía los pelos de punta a todo el mundo y más de un policía creyó que se trataba de algún mafioso.

\- _Tutti voi siete stupidi_, ¿cómo se les ocurre? Jamás haríamos algo por el estilo.

\- Y como explican los resultados, la ciencia no miente señor.

\- Señor patria para ti, degenerado.

\- Hermano – le reprendí.

Y justo a tiempo, porque el oficial comenzaba a llevar su mano a su porra (macana/garrote). Lovino se contuvo, de muy mala gana, casi pensé que le saltaría encima.

\- Este…tipo, esta insinuando que nos lo inventamos todo Veneciano – la venita del frente palpitando.

\- Vee~ ¿De qué va eso? – le pregunte ahora al hombre que se encogió de hombros aun furioso.

\- Mire señor…

\- Feliciano Vargas de Italia del Norte – le recordé con la mirada fija.

\- Mire señor Vargas, aquí le decía a su…hermano, que los análisis de ADN arrojaron cinco resultados. El primero es de un perro, posiblemente dobermann y los otros cuatro humanos varones caucásicos. Pero aquí donde es donde se pone bueno, los cuatro ADN están registrados, unos es de un tal Antonio Fernández, otro de un Ludwig Beilschmidt, ah y la mejor parte, los dos últimos son de ustedes.

\- Vee~ Tiene que estar bromeando, debe ser un error. ¿Tomaron bien las muestras, vee~?

\- Claro que sí, nos cercioramos. Y según mi informe, ustedes y los mencionados son conocidos, así que díganme de una vez si es una broma. Porque estoy perdiendo tiempo y recursos.

\- _Che c_azzo, tu nos haces perder tiempo, la casa de mi _fratello_ fue asaltada y nos salen con esto. Voy a asegurarme de que te degraden.

\- A mí no me amenace mafioso de cuarta.

La cosa pudo ponerse grave, pero intervinieron los otros polis. Yo me quede viendo como en un sueño como controlaban a mi hermano histérico y cuando reaccione solo me quedo llamar a nuestro jefe. ¿Por qué nos sucede esto?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Guest:** Si ellos ya estan abajo y toda el problema lo comenzo Luciano, Gilen ya esta fichado, jaja. XD Si bueno, Christophe fuma muchos cigarrillos...light claro.

**MoChI-oOkAmI**: Puede ser, aunque no existen conventos Luteranos, seria quizas los segundo en el AA.


	27. Y ahora nosotros

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La imprudencia suele preceder casi siempre a la calamidad.._

(Apiano de Alejandría)

.

**Capítulo 27 **

**Y AHORA NOSOTROS**

(POV Luxemburgo )

_._

\- ¡Lo que sea, no me hace gracia! – chiste irritado.

Allen y Liechtenstein se carcajearon, por culpa de ellos me había revolcado en ese polvo de origen sospechoso, ahora solo quería vomitar un rato.

\- Björn la linterna, quiero ver – El islandés me tendió la linterna, una que parecía una cabeza de…¿dragón?

\- Espero no te hayas echo daño, – se preocupó Bielorrusia. Si no fuera por ella no habría venido la verdad, que necesidad tengo de convivir con la chusma.

\- No pasa nada, querida. Solo es polvo.

\- Bueno Luxemburgo, si ya dejaste de lloriquear podemos ponernos en marcha – y ese fue Allen.

Mire de reojo a mi grupo, Allen con su habitual estilo pordiosero, James el canadiense y su camisa de leñador, Björn con su parche de…vikingo moderno (que traumado), Anastasia (la bielorrusa) con esa pinta de muñequita Barbie, el Mr. Puffin ese con su moñito y Erika de Liechtenstein, la artífice de todo este embrollo.

\- Si sigues llorando van a oírnos – soltó Erika desde una esquina. Y si, afuera el policía aún revisaba nervioso.

Allen se atraganto con su risa y luego de absorber el aire, boqueo asqueado.

\- Tiene que ser broma, huele nauseabundo. No nos dijiste sobre eso chica – le reprochó a la joven.

\- Erika, mi nombre es Erika – le recalco ella – aunque para ti soy la grandiosa Fräu Vogel, cretino.

\- Y que se supone que sigue – interrumpí sus ñoñadas, porque no tengo toda la vida…bueno si, pero no es el punto.

\- Bajar claro, ¿que no escuchaste lo que dijo el tipo?

Y si, el tipo de afuera menciono eso al otro policía. Que los perdidos habían caído en el hoyo, que todos estaban abajo.

\- _Fuck that_, porque mejor no esperamos que los saquen y presto. Nada más fácil.

\- Porque se supone que están atrapados ahí abajo, que era un túnel antiguo. ¿Se lo imaginan? Abra tesoros, mapas, runas, pinturas rupestres…esqueletos – y sus ojos de Islandia brillaron con esto último.

\- ¿Y solo por eso bajamos? Que estupidez, mejor voy a un maldito museo. Además, nada se pierde si los de abajo se mueren – ese era Canadá indiferente.

\- Francia está abajo – le recordó Erika y James desvió la mirada atrapado.

\- Pues yo si bajo, aunque solo sea para ver que esconde ese _fuck_ túnel.

\- Bien dicho, guerrero. ¿Te quedas gallina? – Björn me miro con sorna y yo me pregunte por enésima vez porque vine.

\- No, bajen ustedes palurdos – fue mi sentencia.

No se lo pensaron dos veces, se fueron los muy jodidos a explorar la cas, buscando el mentado hoyo. Afuera el cielo se ponía malo, más los guardias le tenían demasiado miedo a la casa como para cobijarse.

\- James~ Oh James~ - escuche que Allen canturreaba no muy lejos.

\- Eres un subnormal _brother_ – le respondía el tipo y Allen se reía en las sombras.

Yo me resistí a meterme muy adentro, hasta que escuche a Allen desvestir a Anastasia con sus palabras.

\- Basta, basta – le aborde - ten un poco de decencia. La dama es un ser humano con sentimientos.

Allen me miro y meneo la cabeza.

\- Lo sabía…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres gay, _dude_. Siempre supe que eras gay. Sobre todo con esa ropa.

Mi mandíbula por los suelos, ¡¿quién se ha creído?!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! No es mi culpa que seas un vulgar proletariado que se viste de acuerdo a una moda nacida en la subcultura.

Allen me observo molesto y con su discurso de igualdad en los labios. Pero nunca llego a pronunciarlo, la voz de James nos llamaba.

\- Oigan chicos, lo encontramos.

Escondido vaya a saber dónde, estaba el mega enorme hoyo. Anastasia lo miraba a una prudente distancia, mientras Erika y Björn se asomaban peligrosamente.

\- ¿Quién se anima?

Björn sonrió orgulloso.

\- El valiente Björn, les pondrá el ejemplo.

\- Sera Björn el tuerto, si me lo preguntas, _dude_.

¿Porque siempre tiene que joder este tipo?

\- Baja con cuidado, quieres – recomendó Bielorrusia con tacto y todos (bueno yo) estuvimos de acuerdo.

Islandia se golpeó el pecho teatralmente.

\- Mujer, Björn no necesita usar precauciones. Es un vikingo valiente que no le teme a na…

Y ahí fue cuando Allen le empujo al hoyo con todo y puffin -_Ok_, tú lo has querido~ – canturreo el tipo y todos ahogamos un grito.

\- ALLEN, ¡¿cómo has podido?! – le zarandeo su hermano, pero ya era tarde, Islandia había caído.

…

A fin de no alargarles el cuento, terminamos bajando todos a buscarlo, pero allá abajo no había ni rastro del chico. Allen recibió su contusión en la frente cortesía de un canadiense furioso y yo me alegro, se lo tenía merecido.

\- Bueno, lo damos por perdido – fue la expresión aburrida de James tras dos horas de búsqueda en los túneles.

\- Oh no, pobrecito – lamento Bielorrusia con esa cara de muñeca que me encanta…corrijo, esa expresión tan característica de una señorita educada que da gusto ver de vez en cuando. Sí, eso está mejor.

\- Muy bien se acabó, si ustedes quieren dejar la búsqueda y su espíritu aventurero, allá ustedes - Erika se paró en esa pose de mujer maravilla y feminista de closet. Luego se internó mucho más en el laberinto.

Lo malo es que para ese punto estábamos bien perdidos y aunque hicimos de todo para ubicarnos, no nos quedó remedio más que seguirla. La luz misteriosa nos cegó de golpe.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** ¿Que piensas que diran cuando se los topen?

**MoChI-oOkAmI**: Puro hacer desmanes de estos 2p ¿no? Aunque no lo hacen a proposito...


	28. Yo soy el remplazo

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

Usted tiene que crecer de adentro hacia afuera...

(Swami Vivekananda)

.

**Capítulo 28**

**YO SOY EL SUPLENTE**

(POV Marco - Seborga )

_._

_._

\- Abajo todo el mundo – anuncio François a la comitiva y vi la cara de fastidio que ponía Holanda.

Lo cierto es que yo mismo no aguantaba mas ese auto y el maldito olor de humo de… ¿cigarro? Luciano siempre dice que no es bueno para ningún ser humano (o nación antropomorfa). Lo que no explica porque lo eh atrapado fumando de vez en cuando. Otra de las incongruencias de mi hermano, supongo. Como esa de burlarse de Flavio por la camorra y hacer tratos el mismo con la Cosa Nostra; créanme tengo fotos. O también eso de criticar que Flavio gaste en ropa pero conducir el mismo un Ferrari. En fin podría seguirle, pero no es el caso.

\- Te digo que a ellos no les molesta – la voz de Hans me saco de balance, ambos seguían discutiendo.

\- Ya Hans, François sabe lo que hace – intercedió Colette al rescate, eso de elegir entre tu hermano y tu prospecto de novio, no debe ser fácil.

\- _Zuster_, no lo apoyes. ¡Que tu hermano soy yo!

Pero era tarde, François ya bajaba las maletas.

\- Igual no es saludable para el niño – me miro Collette con cariño.

De acuerdo, me agrada Collette y mucho, me agradan también los de la comitiva. Pero estoy hasta las narices de que me traten por niño. NO soy un crio. Tengo exactamente 937 años, algo que si me preguntan me da el derecho a ser tomado en serio...Claro que estos ancianos no lo ven del mismo modo. _Hmp_

\- Bueno ahora a donde – pregunto Sajonia que…

\- ¿Un momento Sajonia, cómo te llamas por cierto? – le pregunte directo y es que en serio, nadie aquí lo sabe y ya me está carcomiendo la duda.

Sajonia me miro irritado porque según él ya deberíamos saberlo.

\- ¡Que yo era una nación antes! – nos reprendió a todos.

\- Si lo sabemos, lo dices siempre – se burló alguno - ¿pero en serio, cómo te llamas?

El tipo se cruzó de brazos, pero al fin pronuncio resignado su muy complicado nombre, algo así como Wolfgang Fenstermacher, pero más impronunciable y con un montón de erres… ¿ósea qué? Pero bueno como iba diciendo, Hans se despidió de los hippies, digo turistas y nos fuimos a rentar un coche… Sip, esa era la intención, pero como las noticias de los billetes falsos estaban por todos lados, tuvimos que aludir al plan B, ósea robarnos un coche.

\- Para esto despediste a nuestros amigos – se quejó Hans cada vez más indignado.

\- Primero, no eran nuestros amigos, segundo se la pasaron fumando el maldito viaje, tercero tenemos que llegar a la embajada rápido y cuarto NO eran nuestros amigos.

\- Pudieron llevarnos, de haberlo pedido – y el holandés le látigo con su bufanda, digo indiferencia – Esa amabilidad ya se ve hoy en día.

\- Excepto en las pelis de terror – interrumpí – en esas suben seguido al auto psicópatas con máscaras de hockey y uno de ellos suele ser un títere zombi que chupa sangre y se aparece en sueños con tijeras en vez de dedos – porque si, quería meter mi cuchara.

François torció los ojos fastidiado y siguió abriendo el coche con total descaro; luego que no diga que no pone nunca el mal ejemplo. El coche "prestado" fue una camioneta pequeña en la que nos acomodamos. François al volante y Colette de copiloto, el resto nos echamos una siesta.

La radio sintonizaba las noticias y François no dejaba que interrumpiéramos. Decían que habían cerrado el turismo en Manarola, que temían que una mafia se estuviera infiltrando y no sé qué otras sandeces. Verán, YO soy el suplente de mis hermanos, en su falta debo yo asumir el cargo y es de lo más humillante que este huyendo de las mismas autoridades.

\- Colette, déjenme en alguna estación de policía, yo aclarare esto – le urgí desde mi asiento. Todos me miraron curiosos - Yo puedo arreglarlo, seguro que puedo.

Tuvimos un conceso sobre los pro y los contra, pero al final accedieron para mi sorpresa. Nos detuvimos en un poblado poco habitado y baje nervioso de la camioneta. Colette se bajó corriendo y me tomo de la mano, si hubiese tenido hermana querría que fuese ella.

\- En que puedo ayudarles – nos preguntó un policía.

Colette apretó mi mano para darme ánimo y yo procedí a contar la historia. No Digo que os creyera mucho, pero me escucho paciente y finalmente dijo.

\- Veré que puedo hacer.

Luego de aquello nos hicieron esperar por horas, con café y galletas gratis como único alimento.

\- Porque no dan una vuelta mientras marcha esto – ofreció el policía y nuestros partes traseras lo agradecieron.

Afuera los otros ya habían escondido la camioneta. Nos sentamos en la plaza con las tripas gruñendo y sin alternativas hasta que una pareja que pasaba nos invitó a su fiesta. A veces suceden estas cosas, saben, te topas con ángeles disfrazados.

Era una casa grande, a la vieja usanza italiana, la comida la servía adentro en la cocina y te la comías en sillas y bancas en el jardín. Había mucha gente del pueblo, chicas guapas, hombres que rodearon como enjambre a Colette y niños que creyeron que Hans era un personaje de película. François se instaló aburrido con los fumadores y Joao tarareaba la música. Eso sí, el perro fue la sensación, por cuanto estaba súper entrenado y…se pronuncia Wolfang, ¿no?...Bueno, el tipo este le pedía que hiciera trucos, como dar la patita y eso.

Fue una hermosa fiesta, la recordare por mucho tiempo, pero más recordare lo que paso luego. La patrulla local se estaciono en la entrada y varios policías preguntaron por nosotros. Al principio pensé que serían noticias buenas, ya venía siendo hora, pero en cuanto vi sus expresiones tensas supe que tendríamos que salir huyendo.

.

**_Continuara…_**

_._

* * *

_._

**Mane:** ¿Acaso lees el pensamiento?, yo queria que fuera sorpresa...lo de Iggy. En total hay 18 + 2 perros y un puffin, (que tambien son 2p claro).

**MoChI-oOkAmI**: Aun no lo eh pensado mucho por aquello de que ya hay tantisimos abajo, ¿tu que piensas?...

.

Por cierto, una invitación a todos los que están leyendo a compartir que les parece o esta pareciendo la historia. Gracias de antemano.


	29. El doble

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo lo utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_La confianza ha de darnos la paz. No basta la buena fe, es preciso mostrarla, porque los hombres siempre ven y pocas veces piensan._

(Simón Bolívar)

.

**Capítulo 29,**

**EL DOBLE**

(POV Autria)

.

Las fotos parecían buenas, Gilbert pagaba esquivo en la caja registradora, volteaba a ver la televisión, tensaba los hombros, se largaba derecho. Luego la cajera checaba los billetes y se ponía histérica.

\- Que no he sido yo, _dummkopf_*. Ese relamido ni se parece, no tiene mi corte asombroso – y Gilbert señalo una vez más el copete del tipo, pero no convenció a Lovino.

\- ¿Y que se supone que es, un doble?

Ludwig se crispo un poco al igual que yo, porque aunque somos algo adultos aun recordamos esas historias antiguas.

\- Deja de echarme las culpas - se quejó una vez más Gilbert que llevaba toda la mañana en una esquina mientras Lovino le acusaba en la otra.

Lovino se había apersonado en la casa de Ludwig desde temprano con el ceño fruncido y el mismo día en que yo los visitaba para colmo. Así que adiós noche de salchichas y strudel, adiós musical de Johannes Brahms que me costó tanto conseguir en calidad Premium.

\- Aunque hay que admitir que se parece muchísimo – comente a la sorda. Por qué bueno, Gilbert sería muy capaz de hacer idioteces y...

\- ¡Austria!

\- Solo digo lo que pienso, yo soy un tipo muy sincero.

\- NO eh sido yo.

\- Si claro.

\- Mein bruder estuvo conmigo desde que volvimos – zanjo Ludwig, porque ya eran casi las cuatro y no avanzábamos en nada – Además no hay manera de que estuviera allí a esa hora.

\- Pruebas, dame pruebas.

\- Estuvo jugando "Futbol de fantasía" por webcam.

Y sí, me consta porque…bueno, yo también jugaba ese día...y Rusia, Polonia, Noruega, España y medio continente Europeo a decir verdad, es que con la Eurocopa y todo los ánimos se calientan...Holanda se pone bien intenso y ni que hablar de Inglaterra. ¡¿Por qué ponen esa cara? ¿Acaso un caballero no puede jugar un videojuego de temática claramente deportiva y saludable camaradería sin que cuestionen su estatus? Hmp...Bueno, admito que si he aposte unos 200 pavos y no es que no los ocupe, es que… ¿Pero por qué rayos les doy explicaciones?

\- Ahora resulta que tienes un doble, déjate de estupideces, cazzo. La cajera dijo que era un alemán albino.

\- Pudo ser de cualquier lado.

\- ¿Con cara de alemán? No lo creo.

\- Todos tienen cara de alemán según tu casa, Suecia, Noruega, Polonia, Inglaterra, etc…todos se parecen.

\- Pero ninguno de ellos tiene tu cara, maldita sea.

\- Quien sabe, hoy en día la migración es tanta.

\- Dijo que hablaba alemán.

\- ¡Y seguro la vieja es bilingüe! – y ahora si estaba enojándose Gilbert. El pollito en su cabeza aleteo en señal de apoyo y amenazo con picotear a Romano.

\- Haber orden los dos.

\- No me sermonees macho patatas, tu hermano se ha pasado de listo por última vez.

\- No me amenaces cara de pizza.

\- Y tú no me jodas patatero número dos.

\- ¿Que no te cansas de venir a gritar a esta casa? – Oh no, el pollo en su cabeza se preparaba para la envestida - Cuando no es por Feliciano, es por el futbol, ahora sales con esto – Y si, ahora Prusia estaba cabreado y el bendito pollo alebrestado.

\- Aunque así fuera, las discusiones con el macho-patatas y yo son solo nuestras.

\- Lo serían si no cimbrara la casa y déjame decirte que ni toda la arquitectura del mundo, protegen el sótano de tus gritos. Lo que no es nada asombroso.

\- Y pensar que me simpatizabas.

\- ¿Te agradaba? ¡Vienes acusarme de asaltar una tienda!

\- Eres tú el de la maldita foto, es tan obvio que me enferma.

\- NO soy yo.

\- Pruébamelo.

\- Estaba en casa, en mi asombro depa de soltero.

\- Ósea el sótano – Aclaro Ludwig de metiche.

\- ¿Vives en un sótano? Eso demuestra que si pudiste ser tú.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Si, obviamente necesitas plata hijo mío, nadie roba por ser rico…excepto los bancos. Pero ese no es el punto. ¡Fuiste tú!

Desde mi sitio tenia visión de primera sobre este par de palurdos y un Ludwig medio irritado, lo vi llevarse la mano a la sien en señal de una migraña y si hay migraña no hay wurst ni cerveza, entienden. Supongo que es momento de intervenir.

\- Haber Lovino, yo estaba jugando ese día con Gilbert – y tuve que ignorar las cejas hasta el techo de Ludwig – Así que no pudo ser por la hora.

\- Y seguramente la testigo miente ¿no?, ¿pues sabes qué Austria?…

El teléfono de Romano le cortó el discurso, uno que seguro terminaba en malas palabras. No quería contestarlo pero chillaba y chillaba como loco con una de las versiones modernas de "Volare". Apenas lo cogió se alejó al jardín ofuscado y Ludwig se giró al prusiano.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tampoco tú me crees? - Y quien podría culparlo, no sería la primera vez ni la última que se mete en líos.

\- Dijiste que no en lo del bar de Berlín el año pasado y resulto que si estuviste y que encima tu empezaste el altercado.

\- Número uno, yo estaba borracho o drogado porque le pusieron algo a mi bebida, te dije que lo investigaras. Y segundo, el tipo de las botas peludas empezó a molestarme, ¡como si fuera más normal llevar pantuflas rosas a un bar que ser albino!

\- Para haber estado drogado lo recuerdas al hilo.

\- NO me acuerdo, lo vi en el vídeo de seguridad que presentaron en la audiencia, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- Aquí también hay vídeo.

\- Son fotos, no vídeo. Pueden estar retocadas, como si no conocieras a Lovino que te odia.

\- Me hubiera puesto a mí en vez de a ti, ¿no crees?

\- Soy más guapo…y awesome.

Ludwig se exaspero.

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- ¡Qué nooo!

Divertido pero ya me dolía la cabeza, así que…

\- Ludwig, él estaba conmigo en ese juego de computadora.

\- Lo ves, hasta el aristócrata mimado lo dice.

\- ¿Así me agradeces?

\- Es de cariño Roderich.

Ludwig se masajeo la frente, también es cierto que es difícil creerle a Gilbert, yo mismo no lo haría si no hubiera pruebas.

\- Bueno, digamos que te creo. Hay alguien afuera haciendo desmanes en tu nombre.

\- Puede ser un alemán cualquiera Lud, la gente se parece a ustedes – alegue.

\- Eso mismo, puede ser incluso un austriaco difamador.

\- Es la segunda vez que me apuñalas mientras te defiendo, imbécil.

\- Bueno, bueno, ni tu ni yo, seguro era suizo.

\- Hmp…de acuerdo, seguro era suizo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso los nombraron universales defensores de Vash Zwingli? No se metan.

\- Voy a hacer unas llamadas, entretengan al…invitado.

\- ¿Lo echo a patadas?

\- No _bruder_, ya fue suficiente por un día.

Ludwig se alejó tenso y el pollo gorgojo en la cabeza de Prusia histérico. En serio, ¿ese animal no le dejara excremento en el cabello? ¿Es por eso que se le pone blanco?

\- Y dime, ¿no lo hiciste?

.

Gilbert se ofusco el resto de la tarde, pero mientras tanto Lovino se había marchado sin aviso. Buscamos en las noticias, bueno busco Ludwig, y vimos que en efecto había un estado de alerta en ese pueblo Manarola. La policía denunciaba un grupo de extranjeros que por las malas habían hecho de todo en la zona.

"…Si, había un par de italianos, pero eran los menos, la mayoría quien sabe de dónde rayos salieron" – se quejaba el policía con bigote de Mario Bros muy tupido.

"Un tipo me amenazó con un cuchillo, luego voló sobre mí y me disparo con su rayo láser" – se quejaba el dependiente de un hotel un poquito tomado.

"Había un sujeto rarísimo haciendo preguntas, les digo que no era de estos lares."

"Sí, yo también vi a ese demonio albino, me saco un susto" – Gritaba otro y Gilbert arrugo la nariz molesto, es muy sensible al tema albino.

"Un tipo español con cara de amargado me birlo un mapa, me deben varios pavos por eso."

"Pues yo solo sé que estaban guapísimos, sobretodo el albino" – una mesera curvilínea.

_"Las autoridades locales han decidido cerrar la admisión de turistas hasta nuevo aviso mientras se investigan estos lamentables sucesos, con información fresca como ensalada Giorgio Boscolo…ta ta ran, tara ran…y ahora en los deportes, la carrera de botargas llega a las finales con el oso Haribo* en la delantera…"_

Ludwig apago la tele y nos quedamos callados un momento.

\- Mmm, esa mesera si sabe – comenzó el tarado.

\- _Bruder_, ahora no por favor.

\- Que más quieres west, son una banda de extranjeros, ya lo oíste. Que uno sea albino…y guapo, no significa que sea yo.

\- _Bruder…_

\- Y ya podrías confiar más en mi palabra, siempre es lo mismo. Ya se te olvido quien te cambiaba los pañales.

\- _Bruder…_

\- Y yo ya me cuidaba solito mucho antes de que tu nacieras, ahora resulta que soy un estorbo.

\- _Brudeeer…_

\- Si no me quieres aquí solo dilo y me mudare en seguida, seguro que en Viena soy más querido.

\- A mí no me metas.

\- Shht Roderich, no me contradigas en público.

Pero era inútil, frente a nosotros Ludwig echaba humo, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el barrio entero despierto a horas muy avanzadas porque un fortachón-rubio (así venia en el reporte policíaco) no dejaba de gritar como loco histérico. Lovino regreso al otro día o más bien llamo, para ser exactos.

\- Que no era Lovino, Roderich, era Feliciano.

\- Lo que sea Ludwig, son idénticos.

Porque lo que importa aquí es que traía malas noticias…inquietantemente malas.

.

* * *

* El oso Haribo es la mascota y cara de las golosinas Gold-Bears, unas de las mas populares en Alemania y fabricadas por la marca Haribo al igual que otras decenas de golosinas. Para aquellos que conozcan los "panditas" de gomita dulce, esta es la versión original. La empresa data de 1920 cuando Johannes Hans Riegel su fundador (y el Willy Wonka alemán **xD**) repartía sus productos en bicicleta y cumplirá sus primeros 100 años de existencia para el 2020.

Una curiosidad es que la empresa organiza tradicionalmente jornadas de trueque donde la gente, y sobre todo los niños, intercambia castañas y bellotas en otoño por golosinas. Algo así como: 1 producto Haribo por cada 10 castañas o 5 bellotas. Los frutos recogidos sirven para alimentar, durante el invierno, el ganado que hay en las fincas de la familia Riegel.

.

_Seria genial que hicieran lo mismo aquí con Ricolino, al menos para mi n_n_


	30. Lo mas lejos posible

**Declaimer:** Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo lo utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

_._

_._

_Ningún amigo como un hermano; ningún enemigo como un hermano._

(Proverbio indio)

.

**Capítulo 30,**

**LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE**

(POV Flavio, Romano 2p)

.

.

A esto me refiero - Luciano manejaba satisfecho…y como loco, hay que decirlo.

Apenas me mantenía en mi asiento y los demás…bien gracias. Lutz le clavaba las zarpas al respaldo, Andrés se estaba poniendo de un desagradable color verde nada fashion y por último el perro…buen el perro iba en su mundo, considerando que era el único divertido, debo decir que el paseo no era un éxito.

Que puedo decir, esto no es nada raro Luciano SIEMPRE maneja así. Una vez casi se estrella con un patrullero, otro día si lo hizo, aunque fue contra un campo de trigo mientras probaba un nuevo motor de la Maserati, a veces pienso que lo hace apropósito, por eso de que es un adicto a la adrenalina.

Habíamos salido de Venecia en plena noche, cuando mi _frattello_ regreso corriendo con Andrés, para decirnos que venían varias patrullas. Pudo ser cualquier cosa en serio, pero Luciano estaba paranoico. Sacamos el equipo como pudimos y corrimos calle abajo lejos de la casa, mi _frattello_ había preparado un equipaje de emergencia: ropa, medicinas artículo de aseo básico, un par de toallas, latas de comida, lámparas, cuerdas, etc… A decir verdad saqueamos la casa de ese tipo, el monstruo ese que sonreía como imbécil.

Desde el callejón en el cual nos escondíamos vimos como la policía se apersonaba, eran varias patrullas y policías en moto, entraron en la casa sin más y hasta derribaron la puerta; fue una de esas escenas de película, claro que sin los policías top-model de los filmes –lo que habría sido sexy en mi opinión– estos eran reales con pancita y todo.

No nos quedamos a averiguar mucho, bajo la directriz de Luciano nos perdimos entre las casas, luego de un rato nos escondimos en una casa abandonada y Luciano dejo a Andrés a cargo antes de escabullirse en la noche. El corazón me latía acelerado, por el rabillo del ojo observe a Lutz tranquilizando al perro para que no aullara y a Andrés esgrimiendo un arma que Luciano había sacado también de la casa; yo me acurruque en mi abrigo.

Las horas pasaron, el ambiente empezó a sentirse horrible y una sensación de incongruencia en el mundo me sobrecogió. Un Ferrari rojo voló cerca del escondite y me vino un mareo avasallante. Me deje resbalar por la pared, sin importarme el posible daño a la ropa, cosa completamente anormal en mí, obvio.

\- ¿Flavio estas bien? – me pregunto Andrés, pero yo solo escuchaba zumbidos – Lutz revísalo, mientras me asomo.

_Bene_, dejarme a cargo del macho patatas es mala idea, a saber si no aprovecha de la situación y me rapa ahí mismo. Pero Lutz no se interesó mucho, me dio unas "palmaditas" que parecían querer sacarme los pulmones y luego volvió con su perro. ¡Maldito imbécil!

Las horas pasaron en zozobra, cada que alguien se recargaba en la puerta o pasaba nos tensábamos, luego el mareo volvió. A las seis menos quince entro por fin Luciano y muy satisfecho, nos guio hasta una calle desolada, allí había un auto.

\- Como…

\- Mejor no preguntes – y bueno cuando dice eso de veras es mejor no preguntar.

\- Emm, ¿sentiste lo mismo? – cambien de tema, mi frattello asintió más serio y no hablamos más.

.

Fue una locura la marcha pero mientras más nos alejábamos mejor me sentía y la tensión de mi hermano disminuía, pronto comenzó a bromear sobre el camino y sobre los autos, iba muy ufano con unos lentes Gucci de temporada y la ropa bien escogida; por cosas como esa es que es que es el "rey" de las crisis, porque siempre consigue sobreponerse a todo, yo no sé si podría.

\- Que suerte que encontráramos su caja fuerte, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin dinero.

\- Hmp, solía guardarlo en el mismo sitio, también las armas – se encogió de hombros – no es nada original de su parte, además tiene pésimo gusto para decorar, ¿viste los sillones?

Me marea esta conversación.

\- ¿Hermano, no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? – musite en murmullos - Estamos en… ¿otro mundo? Esto es horroroso.

Y lo era, no es natural, va contra la naturaleza, la física, la metafísica, la…¡ARG!, maldición, me estaba volviendo loco.

\- _Fratello calmo, _disfruta el paisaje.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Estamos en problemas, vamos a morir y es por tu culpa.

\- _¿Mia culpa? _Descarado. Yo no te eh pedido que vinieras.

\- Si no te hubieras perdido.

\- _¿Scusa? _¿Cuándo solicite tu ayuda?

\- No me disculpare por ser un buen hermano.

Luciano se rio amargamente con esa risa que me hiela la piel.

\- Buen hermano ¿eh?…

Pero nunca termino con la frase, porque Andrés nos llamó al orden desde su asiento. Para calmar las aguas pusimos música, ignorándonos en todo momento. Afuera el cielo se nublaba por momentos y yo odiaba ese sentimiento incomodo que me generaba. Mire a Lutz por el retrovisor y vi dormitaba hecho locomotora, aunque despierto siempre niegue sus desagradables ronquidos, Andrés lo pateaba de vez en cuando y cada vez que Lutz le ponía la pierna encima.

_«Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più._

La música se dejó escuchar desde la radio, parece que aquí también es un éxito.

_Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu._

_Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito._

Sin querer mis ojos se cerraron y comencé a tararear el verso.

_E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinitooo…_

_Volare, oh oh...Cantare, ohohoho__»_

A veces yo también desearía estar volando ¿saben?, lejos muy lejos de este auto, lejos de Luciano y su rabia mal disimulada, lejos de los problemas de la vida. Abrí un poco los ojos y me fui mirando por la ventana todo el trayecto ignorando a los grandes de la música italiana en este mundo y que paradójicamente sonaban igual a los nuestros. Mire los puentecillos, los arboles verdes, las iglesias campaneando alegres, los aldeanos paseando y un auto orillado en el camino, los dos extraños tirados junto a él.

\- Deberíamos revisar, si no están heridos – murmure a los otros, pero mi hermano meneo la cabeza.

\- No es nuestro asunto – y para mi dolor de muelas Andrés estuvo de acuerdo.

El Lamborghini se alejó muy rápido y por el espejo vi que los sujetos que se levantaban veloces, seguían vivos me alegro y casi habría jurado que se parecían a…

\- ¿Qué destino tenemos ahora? – me interrumpió Andrés.

\- Roma, iremos a Roma – sentencio Luciano.

Algo me dice que lamentaremos esto.

* * *

Ahora me fijo y me falto responder comentario en el capitulo anterior, veamos.

**Mane: **Para Collette es todavía un niño, aunque técnicamente no lo sea, jeje, mas bien un adolescente. Si recuerda que Francois solo fuma cigarros light que no es lo mismo. XD Seguro que Arthur y Oliver les daría un patatús de conocerse. No, creo que ya me presionaste, jaja. ¿Cual presión? No me apedrees si no me sale way.

**MoChI-oOkAmI:** Seguro que si, entre los mas buscados parece XD

**Abisag Freiheit:** Hola de nuevo, pues si bastantes locuras, aunque no las hacen a proposito...o quien sabe. Prusia tan indiganado, jaja n_n


End file.
